Kurasa
by bmollie72
Summary: KURASA - 暗さ[noun]: Degree of Darkness "Hey Charlie, weren't you dead?" "Wrong family member. Surprisingly you're alive, what did you do, sacrifice a newborn?"
1. Prolouge

_Her feet pounded into the soft ground as she sprinted into the trees, the moonlight falling onto her like molten silver. Cold air tore down her throat to her lungs, filling her with a renewed sense of terror at the realisation of what had happened._

 _She suddenly stopped, tears prickling behind her eyes as her breath rushed out of her in hurried pants. The brunette clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay and dug her nails into her palms as horror-filled images flashed behind her eyes._

 _Blood._

 _Dark eyes._

 _Two bodies thrown against the wooden floor._

 _She choked back a horrified sob and tried to keep her breathing normally but it was no use. Tears poured down her cheeks and trembling breaths rushed out of her as she started sobbing. The girl fell to the ground, heart racing wildly in her chest. She spread her shaking hands out in front of her and recoiled at the sight of dark claws instead of fingernails._

 _No. Not again_.

 _Please._

 _She could feel the power shifting and coiling under her skin, changing her. She tried to settle her heart rate but it was too late._

 _She was gone._

 _3 months later_

 _She slowly opens her eyes, squinting at the bright moon that shines over her. The brunette looks around in confusion, standing up as she spotted the glowing lights of a town below her. She knows where she is._

 _Beacon Hills._

 **Here is the prologue! I am going to start the story on the second episode of 3A, which will be the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Beacon Hills or Beacon Kills?

_Songs:_

 _~ Bravado /_ _ **Lorde**_

 _~ Albatross /_ _ **Foals**_

The dark haired girl walks slowly down the centre of the darkened road, glancing around every so often at sound animal calls and the rustling of leaves. She peered down at the crumpled note in her hand.

 _Beacon Hills Animal Clinic - find Alan Deaton,_ it read in rushed handwriting, the ink smudging from the light rain beginning to fall. She finally spotted the clinic, the lights still on despite it being past the closing time of 5:30 that was displayed on the door.

Her heart thumps in her chest, eyes widening as she spots a group of people leaving the clinic; two of them jumping into a light blue Jeep and the rest into a black Camaro. She frowns in confusion but heads into the unlocked animal clinic anyway.

Her stolen shoes tap against the tiles, alerting the owner of another person in the building. Charlie crosses her arms on top of a thin shirt that read _Kwazy Cupcakes,_ waiting for the owner to emerge.

"Hello?" she hears a voice call out from the back of the veterinary centre, listening to footsteps head in her direction. Charlie eyes flick down toward the floor, taking a deep breath in preparation.

She looks up to see Deaton's concerned face, frowning slightly at the image of her father and Deaton talking when she was younger, that threatened to overtake her mind.

"Charlie, what happened?" Deaton questions.

She just shakes her head.

* * *

School, aka. Satan's home.

The one and only condition that Deaton had for her to stay at his house was school. She tried to negotiate for hours over the rule but her godfather would not budge.

Charlie groans as she stuffed a few random pens and notebooks that Deaton had given her into a plain messenger bag, grabbing a dark jean jacket that she left when she was last here from the chair next to her. She jogs down the wooden stairs, her thick boots hitting the panelling.

She picks up a bright red apple from the fruit bowl as she walks out the door, beginning her trek to Beacon Hills High School. Just as she finishes her 20 minute walk, her eyes narrow at the same light blue jeep that she saw last night, pulling into the schools' parking lot ahead of her, two of the buys from last night getting out.

Charlie brushes it off, following the directions that Deaton had given her to the office, quickly stepping inside and pulling out her transfer papers that he had forged.

"Hi, I am the new student Charlie Walker?" Her statement coming out as a question at the receptionists' confused look toward her.

"Ah yes, I will just get the Principal for you," the woman mutters, picking up the phone and speaking softly into it. "If you could just take a seat, Principal Thomas will be here in a few minutes," leaving Charlie to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

She grabs Deaton's old phone that he had generously given her out of her pocket, looking to pass the time on some mindless game. She looks up as the sound of footsteps hits her ear coming from down the hallway, stepping forwards as Principal Thomas comes into view.

"Hello Charlie," the Principal says, handing her a few pieces of paper which detailed her timetable, locker code and number and the code of conduct. "If you will follow me, I will direct you to your class," the Principal moves down the hall leaving Charlie to speed walk after him, shoving the papers in her bag.

"So it says on your papers that you came from New York?" He questions, turning to her slightly as they walk down the hallway lined with lockers.

"Yeah, I am living with my god-father at the moment," Charlie answers somewhat truthfully, fiddling with the strap of her bag. After a few more mindless questions they finally arrive at her first class, _English - J. Blake._

"Here we are, and I hope you enjoy Beacon Hills," he states, opening the door in front of her, motioning for her to walk in as he closes the door behind her.

 _Beacon Hills? More like Beacon Kills judging by the series of murders and animal attacks on humans she found littering the towns news stories._

Charlie looks up at the blank stares of her fellow class mates, turning to the teacher who was standing to the right of her with an expectant look on her face.

"Uh-What?" she questions, frowning slightly.

"I just asked if you would tell us about yourself?" Ms. Blake states, seemingly annoyed at her inability to pay attention.

"Oh- I am Charlie...and that's about it," she replies, looking around the class for free desks that she could sit in.

"Right then...uh, you can take a seat up the back," Ms. Blake directs, pointing to the empty desk. Charlie walks quickly to the desk, pulling out a notebook and pen and slumping down in the chair.

What a great first impression, stellar effort.

Ms. Blake then launches into a lecture on _The Heart of Darknes_ s, leaving Charlie to hurriedly take notes, but of course drifting out of focus as she picks up a hushed conversation a few desks over.

"So, how's the plan coming?" A voice questions.

"Calm down, we are going over it at Derek's," the other voice answers with a sigh.

Charlie turns back to her notes, her brow furrowing in confusion - _what are those boys planning, a bank heist?_

 **I do not own anything except the character of Charlie.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. The dead-now-alive best friend

CHAPTER 2 REDO

 _Song:_

~ Out / **Ben Salisbury**

* * *

After talking to no one and people watching all day, Charlie almost runs to her newly assigned locker, fiddling with the lock. She shoves her books into her bag with unnecessary force, groaning as one of the ring binders gets stuck on the zipper of her bag.

She slams her locker door shut, her eyes widening at the sight an indent the size of her hand pressed into the metal. Charlie looks around, hoping that nobody saw her slight slip up, her stomach dropping as she catches two pairs of inquisitive eyes on her.  
The brunette glares at the two boys in defence, watching as one of them practically falls in shock from the locker he was resting on. Charlie quickly turns around, walking out of there as fast as she can.

As she walks home, she couldn't help but wonder about the conversation those two boys were having, previously noticing the strange scent that lingered to the tanned boy of the duo.  
She was broken out of her thoughts at the annoying ringing of her new phone, frowning in confusion at the unknown number.

"Hello?" Charlie questions into the phone, stopping in the middle of the street.

"Charlie?" A slightly familiar voice answered, causing her eyes to widen.

"Derek? How did you get this number?" she asks, very confused considering she had only gotten this phone today.

"Deaton. Listen I need your help."

Charlie sighs, wondering if she should even consider Derek's proposition, even though the Hale's were family friends of her parents.

"Where and when?" she answers, annoyance creeping into her tone, hoping she could have at least a week away from the supernatural.

"The loft that my family owns, 6 o'clock", Derek said, hanging up.

Charlie sighs, rolling her eyes. Not even a full day in this town and she is already caught up in some supernatural crap. She runs the rest of the way back to Deaton's house in half the time, unlocking the door with the small key hidden under a pot of herbs.

She takes a deep breath as she walks up her new room, looking at boxes filled with memories of her and her parents that were delivered from her old home. She swallows at the feeling of tears at the back of her eyes, trying to keep up the emotional wall in her mind to block out anything to do with her past.

Charlie shakes her head back and forth, changing out of her borrowed clothes and into her old ones, savouring the comforting feeling of her leather jacket as she slips it on along with some jeans and boots. She writes a quick note to Deaton explaining the situation and pulls out her motorbike from the garage that had been delivered along with her other belongings. Charlie quickly speeds towards the old loft that she remembered exploring with Cora as a child when her parents would visit the Hale's.

After parking her bike, she opens the door to the block of apartments quietly, hearing the muffled sounds of Derek and a few other people talking in the loft with her enhanced hearing.

"Forget the drill," Charlie hears Derek state, frowning in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first how much space do I have?"

"Wha-what do you think you're going to do Derek? You gonna to punch through the wall?" Questions another voice.

"Yes Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall," Derek answers, she can almost hear slight smile in his voice.

"Ok big guy, let's see it - let's see that fist. Big ol' fist - make it, come on," taunts Stiles. "Get it out there don't be scared - big bad wolf, yeah look at that," Charlie snorts slightly, starting to climb up the stairs. "You see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-Ah! Ah...he can do it."

"I'll get through the wall," Derek states. "Who's following me down?"

"Don't look at me - I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly, with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself," Charlie is surprised to hear Derek's uncle, Peter join the conversion - seeing as she thought he was dead.

"Do I need to remind you what you are up against here? A pack of Alphas - all of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha."

"Well that sounds like fun," Charlie's comments as she walks into the loft, a slightly smirk on her face.

The group standing by the table turns around in surprise, Peter's eyebrows shooting up at the sight of her, Derek's face looking slightly more optimistic at her appearance.

"Charlie?" Peter questions, frowning. "Weren't you dead?"

"Wrong family member," she answers, her eyes shifting to the werewolf. "Surprisingly, you're alive? How'd you manage that, sacrifice a newborn?"

"So close," he answers sarcastically.

She just raises an eyebrow, walking further into the room, taking a glance at the schematics laid out on the table. "A bank? I thought you Hale's already had enough money?" she questions, looking up at the werewolf.

"Two of my pack members were taken and I need to get them back," Derek answers, his face turning dark.

"Well this is dramatic," Charlie takes a deep breath, tilting her head. "Okay, I'll help." The girl turns at the feeling of two pairs of eyes on her, blinking as one of them leaps back slightly in shock, arms flailing.

"So, you're Beacon's Hills resident lone werewolf?" she questions, smirking slightly.

"And you are?" The boy asks back, sniffing slightly in her direction.

"Charlie," she deadpans, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"He means what supernatural creature are you?" The plaid boy butts in, narrowing his eyes.

An aggravated sigh from Peter interrupts him, "As I was saying - seriously Derek, this is not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asks, looking towards the teenage duo.

"Yeah - if you want me to come-" the human boy answers.

"No not you-" Derek states in an annoyed tone. "Scott – yep," the boy answers, jerking a thumb away from him.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive we have to do something," Scott states, looking behind him as Peter sighs. "We have to try."

"But?"

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asks. "The one locked in there with Boyd".

Derek looks towards Charlie.

"Well it's not me" she states, frowning slightly.

* * *

The trio walk down the darkened alley way to the bank, Charlie's eyes glancing around the building for possible escape routes.

"What?" Derek questions Scott at the concerned look directed toward him.

"It's just something I can't get out of my head..." he answers.

"The moon's rising Scott, what is it?" Derek asks.

"Risk and reward..." Charlie cocks her head at Scott's reply, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Which means what?" Charlie asks, slightly annoyed at Scott's vague tone.

"We are not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough," he explains, his forehead creasing.

"Well time is running out," Derek warns, glancing at the sky.

"But think about it - they put the triskele on your door _four_ _months_ ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" Scott questions.

"We don't have enough time to figure out every little detail," Charlie nods in agreement with Derek, glancing back at Scott.

"But what if this detail - the reason why they waited - is the most important one," Scott tries to reason with Derek.

"Then we wait, and Boyd and Erica are dead," Derek states. "I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Derek then jumps up to the barred window, swinging himself onto the ladder. "And I won't blame you if you won't follow me," he looks at Scott then her.

She shares a look with Scott, sighing slightly at Derek's dramatics but nevertheless, following him up there with the teenage werewolf in tow.

She stands by Derek's side as he forces his way through the wall, watching him forward roll into the vault. Shem then along with Scott, steps into the room, her heart thumping slightly in her chest at the bad feeling that was beginning to creep up on her.

"Boyd?" Derek questions at the figure standing ominously in the darkness. Charlie tenses at the sound of growling echoing throughout the vault, feeling her fangs lengthening slightly with the adrenaline starting to pump through her blood.

"It's me, its Derek," Derek says, stretching a hand out in an attempt to placate Boyd.

She turns towards Scott at the sound of his phone buzzing. "Hey Stiles, now is not the best time," Scott whispers into the speaker.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me okay!" She hears Stiles voice shout from the speaker. "Look you gotta get out of there. The wall are made of a with a mineral called hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight."

She gasps slightly at the familiar name, her eyes starting to glow as she realises the horrible situation that they are in.

"What does that mean?" Scott asks.

"Look it keeps the moonlight out okay? They haven't felt the moonlight in months" Stiles shouts.

"Derek," Charlie warns. "We _need_ to get out of here."

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions from three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter adds.

"Scott they are gonna be stronger-"

"More savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott they are the lions, and you, Derek and Charlie just stepped into the Colosseum," Scott's eyes widen in realisation.

"Derek we got a problem, a _really_ big problem," Charlie states, panic seeping into her tone.

She sees another figure join Boyd, squinting at the familiarity.

"Cora?" Derek questions.

Charlie gasps, taking a step forward towards her previously-dead-now-alive best-friend.

"Who?" Scott asks.

"Cora?" Charlie breathes, her face dropping slightly.

"Derek...Charlie - get out. Get out now!" Cora growls, her eyes glowing. Scott hits her arm as he points to the line of black dust that seemed to encircle the entire vault.

Mountain Ash.

She squints at the bright light at the door of the vault, watching in confusion as an unfamiliar woman finishes the circle. "No! No - wait!" Scott shouts, both of them running towards the door as the two werewolves behind them roar loudly.

Charlie whips around at the sound of someone behind her and quickly grabs the arm of Boyd which was about to impale her. Her eyes glow blue and her fangs lengthen, flipping over the werewolf while holding his arm, causing him to fall to the ground.

She then turns to see Cora attacking Derek running up to hold her back, as Scott behind her tries to fight Boyd. Charlie then hears a crash as Boyd throws Scott into the wall, Derek running to him, leaving her with Cora.

Charlie dodges her claws, kicking her in the stomach, sending Cora flying into the ground. Quicker than expected, Cora jumps up and rakes her claws down her arm, pushing her away. Charlie back-pedals to where Scott and Derek were leaning up against the wall.

"She's my sister. My younger sister…" Derek tells Scott, panting.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Charlie shouts. "I thought she was dead!"

"So did I!" Derek shouts back.

"Look out!" Charlie's head snaps towards an unfamiliar brunette at the door of the vault, just as Boyd jumps on Scott throwing him into the wall.

She quickly runs up to Boyd, pulling him off Scott as Derek tries to handle Cora. Boyd quickly turns around, punching her in the head, her skull hitting the concrete ground. Boyd then impales Scott with his claws, pulling him up the metal wall, while Charlie tries to stand against the blurriness of the vault.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek shouts at the girl.

"Boyd!" the brunette shouts at the werewolf, causing him to turn to the entrance, letting go of Scott. Boyd and Cora then run out of the vault, roaring and growling - leaving the trio in the vault. Derek runs up to the girl, grabbing her forearms harshly.

"Don't touch her!" Scott roars at the alpha.

"What were you thinking!" he shouts at the brunette, glaring at her.

"I had to do something", she answers, her voice shaking slightly.

"She saved our lives," Scott adds, looking at Derek.

"Do you have any idea what you just set free!" he shouts.

"You want to blame me? Well I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers," glancing at Charlie who was standing next to Derek. Charlie glares at the girl in response, folding her arms across her chest. "No, that's just the rest of your family," the alpha shoots back.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?" questions Derek.

"What do you mean?" asks the girl who was now frowning at the alpha in confusion.

"Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean?" He shakes his head slightly at her.

Charlie suddenly winces at the sharp sound ringing in her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. She lets out a quiet hiss, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Charlie?" questions Derek.

* * *

 **Okay! That's episode two done! I am really excited to reveal what Charlie is! Hint: She is not a werewolf but is a type of mythical creature that is found in different mythologies that I have put my own twist on.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! See you soon!**

 ***I do not own anything except for Charlie***


	4. Goddammit Isaac

[3]

Charlie clenches her jaw as the scream keeps reverberating around her head.

"Can't you guys hear that?" she grits out, wincing even more.

"No?" Derek's voice muffled over the noise.

Then all of a sudden it stops, leaving Charlie breathless and doubled over. "I'm fine," she rubs her temples as a headache forms behind her eyes.

Her sensitive ears pick up on the conversation going on between Scott and the human girl, while Derek walks off somewhere behind her.

"Just tell me why", the brunette asks.

"I... I couldn't", Scott says, "I couldn't let it be the last memory you had of her".

Charlie turns at the footsteps behind her, her face dropping at the sight of Derek carrying a dead blonde girl - who she assumed was his beta.

* * *

"Are you sure?", Scott asks into the phone to Stiles as he moves away from the group standing in the middle of the forest.

"Yep - throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprise", Stiles answers.

Charlie snorts at Stiles response, earning a glare from Derek and a strange look from the blonde haired werewolf who she now knows to be Isaac.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?", he asks.

"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it".

"This doesn't make any sense", Derek says after Stiles confirms Scott's question. "The public pool is on the other side of the woods - we haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek they killed someone", Scott argues, causing Charlie to frown slightly.

"How are they moving so fast? They can't be that fast on foot," Charlie questions.

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault".

"Wait", Charlie says, drawing the attention of the werewolves. "I just don't think it was them". Derek looks at her in shock, raising an eyebrow. She nods in reply.

"And how does that matter? Is it because you have some mystery power linked to whatever supernatural thing that you are? You don't even have a scent!" Scott snaps.

"I just know", she argues, glaring at him. "And by the way I have no obligation to tell _you_ anything".

"Derek, we need help", Scott says, completely ignoring her - causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"We have Isaac now".

"I mean real help".

"They're too fast for us, too rabid," Scott argues.

"We'll catch them."

"What happens if we do," Isaac joins in. "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them."

"Derek, I already told you it wasn't them!", Charlie shouts at him.

"And what if you're wrong? What if it's like last time?" Derek says, causing her to glare in return.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott states.

"What if its the only thing to do", Isaac adds. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Fine someone who knows what they are doing", Scott answers.

"Who?" Derek asks.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

* * *

Charlie sits behind Derek and Isaac in the car, watching the man pull a gun on Scott.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Isaac asks.

"Nope," Derek answers.

"Me neither," Charlie chimes in.

"So your uh...sister?" Isaac asks, causing Derek to slowly turn toward him. "Sorry, yeah...it's bad timing, sorry".

"How about her?" Isaac asks again, motioning towards Charlie. "She your long lost sister too?"

"Nope", Charlie replies, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Derek just turns back around, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep...okay sure - it's fine. I'll ask later".

"Or never", Isaac adds at Derek's look.

Charlie resumes her focus on Scott and the other man, breathing a sigh of relief when he lowers the gun, storing it away.

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter - almost turn her into a killer", the man says. "That world - _your_ world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father - my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Because people are going to die", Scott answers. "And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them".

"I'm sorry, I can't help you", the man answers.

"Um...do you think you could do me one little, tiny favor?" Scott asks.

Charlie watches the man move towards his car, motioning Scott with him. "Wait...so who is he, and who is his daughter?" She asks.

"Allison," Derek replies.

"Who?"

"The girl at the vault, the one who broke the Mountain Ash circle."

"Right."

"And her father?" she asks.

Derek hesitates. "Argent. Christ Argent."

Charlie inhales sharply at the name, her heartbeat increasing.

"What?" Isaac asks. "Do you know him?"

"Let's just say we have met", Charlie sighs.

 _"If I ever see you again, I will kill you", Chris Argent says - pointing the gun at her down the alleyway._

 _She nods, shaking slightly in her fallen position on the concrete ground as the rain poured over them._

 _"Tell me this won't happen again... promise me!", he shouts._

 _"I promise."_

Charlie is jolted out of the memory at the motion of the car, following the one that Argent and Scott got in.

"What will he do when he sees you?" Derek asks.

"Hopefully not shoot me", Charlie replies.

Charlie frowns at the flashing of red and blue lights as the car ahead slows to a stop at the public pool, feeling a strange pull towards the site.

They then start moving again to follow the car at it reverses back out of the parking lot and towards the direction of the forest.

* * *

"Stay in the car", Derek orders Charlie as the two werewolves hop out of the car to talk to Chris.

"Fine by me", Charlie replies, leaning back into the seat and hiding in the shadows.

She watches as Argent dumps a bag onto the forest floor, "Tracking them by print?"

"Trying to..." Scott replies.

"Well then you've been wasting your time", he replies. "There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man."

"If you're not trained by me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..."

"- are Cora's" Isaac interrupts.

"Nope, they're yours", Argent replies, causing the blonde werewolf to look down. "You trampled Cora's footprints as soon as you walked over here. Listen I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage."

"Don't you mean four?" Isaac interrupts, causing Argent to frown and Derek to roll his eyes.

 _Goddammit Isaac._

"Wait where is she?", he asks, looking around.

Charlie sighs in annoyance, opening the car door and stepping into the night.

"Charlie?" Argent asks.

"Please don't kill me, we have two crazy werewolves to worry about - do it later", she replies, folding her arms.

Argent glares at her in warning, but nods before continuing on with his lecture on werewolf tracking.

"Wolves can track a scent up by a distance of up to two miles, which means we can draw them to us...or into a trap," he explains.

"The full moon does give us one advantage, they'll give off a higher heat signature - which makes them easier to spot with infrared," Chris says tossing Isaac some IR goggles.

"Thanks, but I've got my own", Derek counters, turning his eyes red.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can rely on their human side - its suppressed but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent and cover their tracks - how to survive," Chris develops.

Charlie joins the group as they walk through the forest, looking over the expanse of Beacon Hills.

"When's the last time you saw your sister," Argent asks.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire,"Derek replies.

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"Derek shakes his head.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asks, turning to the young werewolf.

"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think of all the things I _can_ smell." Scott replies.

"How about you? Better than last time?" Chris questions, motioning towards Charlie - generating confused looks from Scott and Isaac.

"I'm fine" she replies tightly, flashing her eyes at him.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they are past the high school, they are right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asks.

"No, but there is an important different to recognize. Wolves hunt for food, and at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds," Argent explains, causing Charlie to breathe deeply.

"And who knows when that need gets satiated?", Chris asks, giving her a side glance.

"We can't kill them", Scott argues.

"What if we can't catch them?", Derek asks, causing Scott to turn to Argent.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them...there's no one in the school at night is there?" Argent asks.

"You want to trap them inside?" Charlie asks.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside".

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door" Isaac states.

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asks.

"It has to be, there can't be anyone this late...right?" says Scott.

* * *

 _Okay so that is half of episode three! It was getting a little long so I will post the rest of the episode very soon._

 _Thank you so much for reading!_

 _Anyone wanna guess what Charlie is? If you figure it out you get a gold star! And a chance to ask any question about the book and I will answer._

 _*I do not own anything, except for Charlie*_


	5. A Dramatic Scott

[4] A Dramatic Scott

* * *

Charlie watches as Christ jabs some weird metal stick thing into the ground.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a directions we want them to run", Argent explains, pressing the top.

"It gives off a high pitched frequency that only they can hear", causing Charlie to cover her ears.

"No kidding!" Isaac says, causing Chris to turn it off at the sight of the group, all with their hands over their ears.

Argent opens a case filled with emitters handing them to Derek. "These are going to drive them to the school?", he asks.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement", Chris adds.

"Does anyone else wanna rethink the plan where we just kill them?", Isaac asks, causing Charlie to raise her hand.

"It's going to work", Scott says confidently, earning a look from Derek.

"It'll work", he repeats.

* * *

Charlie grabs two emitters, running through the woods and placing one towards the direction of the school, turning it on. She then keeps running.

She jogs up to the school entrance after placing the final emitter, looking up at Scott who was standing over the sign near the buses. _Very_ dramatically she might add. She turns her head at the sound of footsteps behind her, seeing Isaac run up to them. Scott nods as they all continue running towards the door of the school, opening it loudly. They all look down the darkened hallway.

"Well this just got creepy," she adds as they run back out of the school towards Argent, Isaac breaking off and running off somewhere.

"Do you see that?"Argent asks, standing still, staring into the distance.

"Yeah it's a firefly,"Scott answers, looking at him strangely.

"No, no I know...it..." The hunter trails off.

"What?", Charlie asks, cocking her head at him.

"It's uh...very unusual. The California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent - they don't glow," Chris says at Scott's confused look.

"Does that mean something?" Scott asks.

Chris is then interrupted by distant howling, causing the group to look away from the firefly. Charlie's eyes narrow as she hears the two rabid werewolves run across the football pitch and climb over the fence.

She breaks away from the group as Argent jumps into his car, realising where the werewolves were headed. She sprints over to Isaac, her blue eyes glowing as she growls at them - with her changed eyes she can now see the mist that has surrounded every person she has ever known, twisting white and causes them to run away, towards the door that they previously opened, stopping at the entrance. The werewolves then suddenly jump over onto the roof instead of going inside the school.

"They're going over it," Scott says.

"Well shit." Charlie groans.

* * *

"The red doors, someone has to get them open," Chris says, running towards the school as Derek sprints to the doors.

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott tells Chris, who then brings out a weird lightsaber electric thing. "I'll go," he says.

"No, I'm faster," Isaac says, running off - causing Argent to sigh, before running into the school - motioning Charlie to follow him.

They run down the hallway, seeing Derek fighting off the two werewolves, Scott appearing on the other side.

"Come and get us," Derek taunts, sprinting off with Scott towards the boiler room.

"Are you going after them?" Charlie asks Argent.

"You can, I just need to check something first," he replies, and she nods, running down the hallway.

* * *

She then heads down to the start of the stairs, seeing Derek and Scott at the bottom, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did that actually just work", Scott asks. "It worked", Derek replies, looking up as Charlie heads walks down the stairs. She stops at the bottom of the stairs, frowning at Scott who had closed his eyes, walking towards the door. "What do you hear?" Charlie asks, causing Derek to look at her.

"Heartbeats," Scott replies. "Both of them?" asks Derek, closing his eyes. "Actually, three of them," says Scott, causing Derek to stand.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut," Derek orders.

"What?" Charlie whisper shouts at him.

"You go in there alone - you're either going to kill them or they kill you", Scott says.

"That's why I'm going in alone", Derek replies, turning to Scott. He quickly pulls open the door, slipping inside leaving Charlie and Scott anxiously waiting on the other side.

The growling suddenly stopped, causing both Scott and Charlie to run inside the boiler room just as Isaac ran down the stairs. They all stopped at the sight of Derek breathing heavily surrounded by the bodies of Cora and Boyd.

"There's a teacher...I'll take care of her", Derek breathed.

"Get them out of here", Derek said, causing the trio to share a look and grab the two unconscious werewolves.

Deaton is going to kill her.

* * *

 **That is the third episode done! Sorry it was kinda short -**

 **I'm not quite sure when I'll update next - it may be in a few hours, it may be tomorrow!**

 **There was another hint on what Charlie is, if you caught it *winky face*. Any suggestions etc. would be great!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 ***I do not own anything except for Charlie***


	6. Great investigation skills Stilinski

[5] Great investigation skills there Stilinski

* * *

Charlie lies on the couch, mindlessly flicking through channels when she hears Deaton walk through the door from the Animal Clinic.

"I found something very interesting in a dog at the clinic," Deaton tells her.

"What..." Charlie asks, slightly bored.

"Mistletoe," his answer causing her to snap upright.

"Wait what?" she questions. "Like druid-ritual-ingredient mistletoe?"

Deaton nods, concern marring his features. "Don't forget that I noticed you coming home at 5am yesterday - don't make a habit of it."

"Hey hey...it was for the greater good," Charlie proclaims.

"I thought it was a favour to Derek?"

"Uhhh...same thing?"

"Next time you are out that late, you're grounded."

"Deaton!"

* * *

Charlie walked down the hallway before school, her sensitive ears picking up voices from inside the boys locker room - something she'd usually rather not hear. "Was he...you know, virginal?" she hears Stiles ask, causing her to frown in confusion and pause at the door.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott laughs, causing Charlie to snort slightly.

"No, I don't know if he was a virgin," Scott sighs. "And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin okay? Any you know what that means?" Stiles rants.

"It means my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, some needs to sex me right now!"

"All right, I'll do it", Charlie hears another boy interrupt, causing Stiles to shout.

"What?"

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle", the voice says.

 _Oh my god._

"Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?" Stiles asks. Charlie looks up from her place outside the locker room to see Isaac stop beside her, giving her a strange look.

"What are you doing Charlie?" Isaac asks.

"Spying," she replies, smirking as he walks into the locker room, hearing Stiles shout, "Okay, you know, you don't toy with people's emotions like that Danny. It's not attractive alright?"

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back, not happy that you're late," Coach Finstock drawls.

"I'll remind you all. Cross country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off season...so work on that".

 _Maybe she should join the cross-country team..._

* * *

Charlie always thought that having a spare pair of exercise clothes in her locker was a smart idea - especially now that she has decided to run voluntarily for some reason. Charlie emerges from the girls locker room dressed in shorts and an old Star Wars shirt that her dad had given her.

She walked up behind the group, focusing on Isaac who was looking slightly cornered by two twins - who she assumed were the Alphas that merged into the demon wolf. _This didn't look like it was going to bad at all..._

The twins shared a look, causing Charlie to clench her fists and glare in their direction. Even though she wasn't in Derek's pack, she was indebted to the Hale's and therefore needed to make sure that his pack was safe from harm. The whistle suddenly sounded, causing the group of students (including Charlie) to run up the path into the woods. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott grab Isaac, before following him up the hill.

Charlie sped up as she saw the twins at the head of the group, hearing Isaac tell Scott that the murders were caused by them. She feels Isaac running at her heels, sprinting faster, shooting her a look of determination.

Charlie turned to Isaac in confusion as the twins disappeared from view as they stopped in a clearing, looking around for the alphas. She whips around as she hears Isaac get tackled by one of the twins down a hill, blue eyes glowing as she faces the other one - trying to ignore the dark grey aura-like shape that twists around his figure. Charlie blocks his punch, swiping his feet from under him but getting thrown into the air as the alpha fell. She suddenly feels a weird feeling in her stomach, something pulling her, but she ignores it and looks up to see the twins grabbing Isaac, jumping to her feet.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?"

"I don't know, let's count."

Scott then ran up behind her, quickly punching Ethan in the face.

"There's one."

Charlie then grabbed the arm that was holding Isaac, twisting it behind his back, popping his shoulder out of place and crushing his forearm.

"And there's two!" She said cheerfully, tossing him toward his brother. "Don't you guys know the human body? It's 206."

She quickly formed a group with Scott and Isaac, watching as the twins eyes glowed red - feeling her fangs and claws lengthen. She hears Scott roar against one of the twins but was cut short at the sound of a girl screaming. They all ran to where the cross country group was crowded, the sight stopping Charlie short.

A boy was tied by his neck against a tree, his throat sliced open, bleeding from his head. She frowned at the feeling that arose from the body, that strange tugging that she felt before had arisen again. Just as she was about to take a step forward when she saw a police officer run up to the crowd, pushing people away.

Unable to tear her eyes away, she stares at it using her glowing eyes - hoping to uncover whatever was causing the strange feeling - she could see black almost smoke tendrils twisting all around the body. Charlie felt her hand start to tremble, unconsciously starting to reach out slightly towards the body. Unbeknownst to her, Stiles was watching Charlie's actions, squinting slightly, eyes guarded.

"Get these kids out of here!" She heard a police officer shout, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Dad, just come here. Look - look at it. It's the same as the others you see?" Stiles says to his father, pointing at the body.

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favour, go back to school, yeah? Coach can you give us a hand?" The officer replies, turning to the teacher.

"You heard the man! Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach he was a senior," Scott replies. At that point Charlie starts to walk away from the werewolves back to the school, overhearing the boy's conversation.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles replies.

"No, no - they knew"

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one realising the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?"

"You think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asks.

"How about Charlie? She just turned up and _now_ there are crazy murders?" This causes Charlie to cock her head slightly and pause in the middle of the path.

"Scott? How about you?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know yet"

"You don't know yet?"

"Well...he's got a point. Seriously dude, human sacrifices?" Scott questions.

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks, and then will immediately disappear - and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling _me_ you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott sighs. "Thats a good point too," he says, turning to Isaac.

"I don't care all right? They killed that kid. They killed that girl that saved me. And I'm gonna kill them too."

* * *

Charlie quickly walked into her art class, choosing an easel towards the back of the room next to a strawberry blonde haired girl, who quickly looked over her before nodding to herself. Giving her a confused look, she practically just doodled strange patterns on the canvas all class until it was time to go. Looking back at her drawing, she frowned at the rough image of a firefly sketched out among the random scribbles. Charlie made a mental note to talk to Deaton about that before heading to her locker.

Charlie turns her head at the sight of Stiles peeking his head over a window into the room, where his father was interviewing the girlfriend of the boy that was murdered."Um, hi Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you for one sec? Sorry," the boy says. "I just need to ask you something really quick, it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance. Um...was Kyle a virgin?" Stiles asks.

"What?"

"You know what I mean...", at that point the girl slapped him, before being pulled away by a police officer. "No, he wasn't a virgin, " the girl replies.

"Have you completely lost your mind? I've got four murders Stiles. You see those men in there? Thats the FBI. They're putting together a task force, because it looks like we've got a full blown serial killer case on our hands. You get that?" Stiles' dad shouts, walking up to his son.

"Yes, dad I get that."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a pattern", Stiles answers, looking down as his father walked away.

At that point Charlie walks up behind Stiles, "That was not a smart move Stilinski," she comments, moving to lean against a wall.

Stiles lets out a strangled yell, flipping around to face her. His mouth opened and closed in frustration, his eyes lingering on her shirt. Whether it was the Star Wars shirt or not, this causes Charlie to smirk at him. "Were you looking at my boobs?" She asks him, causing his eyes to widen.

"No..no-uh- it's the wars..." the boy replies.

"The wars?"

"No! Uh- Star Wars. Your shirt," he says, pointing toward Charlie.

"Right...," she nods. "So you think these murders are sacrifices?"

"Wha-how do you know?" the brunette boy asks.

"I heard you before."

"Right."

Charlie rolls her eyes slightly, seeing Stiles' face scrunch up, obviously wanting to ask her a question. "What is it Stilinski?" she sighs.

"So...uh...do you have an alibi for last night?" Stiles questions, causing Charlie's smirk to widen.

"So you are basically asking me if I cut, strangled and bashed four people?"

"Uh..."

"Wow, great investigation skills there Stilinski. Not subtle at all," Charlie says sarcastically.

"Hey! I saw you with that body. What was that? Some weird murderer-victim connection thing?" Stiles asks incredulously, causing her to look down slightly.

"Look - I don't know what that was. I have never experienced it before but something tells me that I wasn't those demon-alpha twins." Charlie explains, a frown marring her features.

"Maybe you should look into something ritualistic?" Charlie questions before walking off, leaving Stiles frowning.

* * *

"We need your help," she looks up to see Scott and Isaac standing over her as she sits outside in the sun, gesturing to the twins motorcycles in the parking lot. She grabs one of the engine parts that Scott was holding out to her, chucking it in her bag. "Well this just got a lot more exciting."

Charlie looks over Scott's shoulder at the text that Allison sent of Isaac on one of the motorcycles as they enter the class. She shoots him a smirk as she walks ahead of him, sitting down at one of the desks behind the twins. Scott sits down next to them, smiling strangely - he grabs a cog out of his bag, spinning it in his hand. "That looks kinda important."

Charlie then grabs the starter out of her bag, tapping one of the twins on the shoulder and waving it between her fingertips. "I have no idea what this thing does," she laughs, placing it on her desk. She smiles at Scott as one of the twins sprints out of the class at the sound of the motorcycle engine revving.

Scott and Charlie then walks out of class to Isaac, who has driven the bike inside the school now being held by Aiden.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ms. Blake exclaims at the sight of the alpha with his motorcycle. "You realise this is going to result in a suspension," this causes the group to exchange smiles at Aiden's glare.

Charlie's phone buzzes, causing her to look down at the contents of the message: _Derek in trouble, Alpha pack here, get here now - Cora._

Her eyes widened as she quickly disappears into the crowd, sprinting down the hallway, out of the door at the back of the school - ignoring Isaac calling out her name.

* * *

"I took the individual parts and became a great individual whole...you're right Kali, he does look like his mother," Charlie hears a voice say as she runa up the stairs. "And here is our other guest."

Charlie quickly opens the door to the loft, gasping at the sight of Derek impaled in the stomach by a woman, an older man with sunglasses standing next to him. "Ah...Charlie - I have been waiting to meet you for some time," the man says, turning to face her despite his obvious blindness.

"How do you know my name?" She questions.

"I have known about you for quite some time - you are very rare you know...I believe there is only three of you left in the world", the man smiles. "As I have been saying here to Derek, I am always invested in new talent...and although the colour of your eyes say different, you are practically an alpha in your own right."

"That is something I want, and I will do anything I can to get it. Even kill your poor parents," he taunts, causing Charlie to gasp, her eyes starting to glow in anger, growling deep in her chest.

"Well, they weren't your _real_ parents...but close enough to hurt, right?" It was at this moment Charlie shifts, her muscles moving and face elongating into a muzzle. She snaps her jaw, growling deep in her throat, her hackles raising. She moves toward the alpha, preparing to lunge at him.

"There it is...that is what I want..." he says, ignoring her growling. Charlie leaps forward, but was then thrown back at the hand of the female alpha. She quickly jumps back up, launching herself at the female werewolf, who was standing in front of her with a cocky smirk. The fully-shifted wolf, grabs the woman's ankle locking her jaw and pulling her to the ground. She steps forward, almost on top of the female alpha, growling again.

Charlie suddenly looks up at the sound of Deucalion pulling the iron bar from Derek's stomach, moving toward her quickly, impaling her in the side.. Charlie lets out a whine, feeling her canines detract and her claws shrink as the pain hits her.

"I know you...I know what you are - you're a fanatic" Derek gritted out, turning the Alphas attention away from her as the struggles to breathe.

"Know me?" the alpha questions. "I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predator! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!" the man shouts, causing Cora, who had drug Charlie's now human body behind a pillar to hide behind it.

"Hate it when that happens." the man says calmly, referring to his shattered glasses. He nodded at Kali who then walks up to Charlie and swiftly pulls the iron bar from her now human form, walking out of the room with the rest of her pack members.

* * *

Charlie groans as she felt her wound stitch itself back together, pulling on some loose pants and a shirt that she stole from Cora.

"I can't believe it...that man - Deucalion killed my parents." Charlie whispers to Derek and Cora, looking up. "For what? _My_ power?" she closes her eyes tightly, pressing her hands against her temples.

Charlie snaps out of her thoughts and at the buzzing of her phone, clicking the answer button at the sight of Deaton trying to call her.

"Look Deaton I can't really tal-"

"You need to meet us in the music rooms", Deaton ordered, "Another person has been taken."

* * *

Charlie walks in as Deaton was handing a strawberry blonde a phone, "Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers -"

"Philosophers, warriors..." Charlie says as she walked into the music room, Deaton noticing the slight wince that she gave as she moved.

"Wait, wait, wait - warrior...could that also be like a soldier?" Stiles asks.

"Absolutely, "Deaton answers, Stiles holding up a picture of the music teacher with his wife.

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd," Stiles says, chucking the photo down.

"That's the pattern, where's Boyd?"

"Probably home by now," Stiles answers, grabbing is phone. At this, Charlie closes her eyes feeling that strange tugging in her stomach.

"Lydia? Is something wrong?" Deaton asks, but is drawn away at the strong hand that grabbed his arm. Deaton turns to see Charlie's eyes glowing, staring straight ahead.

"Charlie?" Deaton questions - this causes both Lydia and Stiles to look at her.

"I can hear it...", she says, still staring at nothing. Deaton immediately snaps into action. "Charlie just let it guide you, come on", he says in a soothing manner causing Stiles to looking at her confusedly.

She walks slowly down the hallway, her hand reaching out to grasp the handle to one of the science classrooms - the rest of the group following behind her.

"Harris", she whispers, snapping out of her trance-like state. Stiles runs behind the desk, looking at the papers spread out across it, frowning.

"What?" Deaton questions.

"This test is graded R," causing Deaton to walk up to the desk with Charlie behind him.

"This one's an H", Lydia says. Deaton looks at all the papers, realising what word they form.

"Stiles, do you remember I told you druid is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?"

'Yeah."

"If a druid went down the down the wrong path, the wise oak would sometimes said to have become a dark oak...There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach."

* * *

 _Song Recommendations:_

\- 7:30am by Slothrust

\- I'm so Sorry by Imagine Dragons

 _Note: Do you want me to do song recommendation before every chapter_

 **Wow! I think that's the longest chapter so far - and episode 4 is done! There has been some major headway in the 'what is Charlie' topic - any guesses would be great! It doesn't fit the books as I have taken my own interpretation on it. Hint: not a banshee but somewhat connected. There will be a chapter where I explain it all - maybe in 2 or 3 or 10….**

 **A correct guess gets you to ask any question about the future of this story - whether it be who Charlie gets with or what she is or who 3B will play out. :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **P.s. Ship her with anyone yet? I am not quite sure...**

 ***I do not own anything - except for Charlie***


	7. A bad vibe, or you-think-she's-hot vibe?

[6] A bad vibe, or a you-think-she's-hot vibe?

* * *

"Stop thinking about it man," Isaac says to Boyd who was sitting behind Charlie on the hot bus ride to the cross country meet, her legs stretched along both seats, head resting against the back of it.

"What, you're not thinking about it too?"

"We'll all stop thinking about it", Isaac repeats, looking at her pointedly.

"I can't" Charlie says softly, eyes drifting out the window.

"Neither", adds Boyd.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either."

"You sure about that?", Boyd asks, turning to Isaac before looking back at Ethan who was sitting a few seats away. Charlie just rests her head on the window, ignoring the two werewolves looking at her in the corner of their eyes.

* * *

 _Charlie spins around, seeing Scott suddenly fighting with Ennis who was thrown backwards. This causes her to run at the alpha, who quickly grabs her throat, slamming her into the concrete ground. Her head snaps back, causing Charlie's eyes to roll back for a few seconds. She suddenly feels the pressure leave her, breathing deeply. Charlie raises her head, seeing now Derek fighting with Ennis, edging towards the gap in the floor._

 _She suddenly jumps up as she sees Scott run to the edge of the ledge - throwing a hand out as Derek falls along with Ennis._

* * *

"Um Darach...Darach, it's a noun", Charlie hears Stiles say to Scott. "We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're going to be stuck in this thing for like, five hours, so why not?"

"Or how about Charlie? She seems pretty strange - I think she might have something to do with all this. And what even is she anyway?", Stiles asks, watching Scott rest his head on the window, sighing loudly.

Charlie turned her attention to Isaac and Boyd - the latter currently starting to freak out slightly.

* * *

 _"I know where they are", Scott says, causing the group of people crowded at the table in Derek's loft to look up._

 _"Same building as the Argents, we know", Derek replies, crossing his arms - a unreadable expression on his face_

 _"Cora, Charlie and I followed the twins," Boyd adds, looking toward the lone teen werewolf._

 _"Then they want you to know", Scott says, walking up to them._

 _"Or, more likely, they don't care," Peter counters, supporting Derek's decision._

 _"What is this?" Scott asks, looking down at the table, causing Charlie to roll her eyes._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Peter answers. "The schemers are scheming...coming up with a coup de main - better known as pre-emptive strike."_

 _"You're going after them?"_

 _"Tomorrow and you're going to help us", Derek states, causing Charlie to look at him out of the corner of her eye._

* * *

"Two of you! Back in your seats!" Coach shouts, blowing the whistle sharply before looking down at the teenage boy looking worse by the minute. "Jared, again, car sick? Every ti- how do you even get on the bus?"

"Look at me - no don't look at me. Look at the horizon." Coach orders, pointing to the front of the bus which was speeding down the highway. "Keep your eyes...keep your eyes on the horizon." The boy nods in response before turning to stare at the blue sky out of the front of the windshield.

"McCall - not you too," Coach groans, catching sight of the injured boy at the back of the bus.

"No Coach...I'm good", Scott answers, clearing his throat before turning back to his best friend.

"Hey Scott, your bleeding again, and don't tell me that its just taking longer to heal okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing - like at all", Stiles says causing Charlie too look towards the back of the bus in slight concern.

"He's listening", Scott states, suddenly looking at Ethan, who was sitting a few seats in front of the two boys.

"Is he going to do something?"

"Not in front of this many people..." Scott replies.

"Okay, well, what about the three ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles asks, watching Boyd turning around slightly, motioning to the three supernatural creatures in front of him.

"No, they won't...not here"

"Okay, what if they do? You gonna stop all three of them?"

Scott nods. "If I have to."

* * *

 _"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison", Derek says to the group._

 _"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asks incredulously._

 _"They won't even see it coming", Boyd says._

 _"I think it's a pretty good plan!" Charlie agrees, leaning in slightly._

 _"Why is the default plan always murder?", Scott questions. "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

 _"Well do you have any other suggestions? What do you suppose we do? I for one, would rather not be impaled by a metal pole again - and neither would Derek. How many more people have to die until you realise that_ _ **some**_ _things - like an Alpha Pack - cannot be reasoned with?" Charlie says viciously, glaring at the boy._

 _"Do you ever get tired of being so blatantly moral? Not that I disagree with him - or agree with her", Peter adds, nodding to Charlie._

 _"I do, why do we need this kid? We have Charlie." Cora states, throwing a look at Scott before turning back to her brother._

 _"This kid helped save your life," Derek replies. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move", he says to Scott._

 _"You can't beat a pack of Alpha's."_

 _"That's why we are going after Deucalion, just him," Cora replies._

 _"Cut of the head of the snake and the body dies", Boyd adds, looking at Scott._

 _"Only this isn't a snake, it's a Hydra," Peter interrupts. "And like Scott says, they're all Alpha's."_

 _"Deucalion's still the leader," Derek argues._

 _"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra?"_

 _"Two more grew back in it's place," Scott finishes._

 _"Somebody's been doing their summer reading," Peter says, smiling sarcastically._

* * *

The bus suddenly jolts forward, sending the whole cross country group practically flying forward into the next seat, emitting a groan from Scott.

"There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead," Isaac says, searching on his phone. "Could miss the meet...Boyd?" This causes Charlie to look at the werewolf, his eyes staring straight ahead, breathing getting deeper.

"Boyd?" Charlie questions, eyes widening as his eyes start to glow golden. Boyd snarls, turning slightly towards Ethan who was talking with Danny a few seats away. He reaches his hands over her seat, claws digging deeply into the red leather.

Charlie looks up to see Scott making his way towards them, his hands grasping onto the seats beside him. The teen werewolf suddenly grabs the rage-filled boy's arm, staring into his eyes.

"Let go," Boyd grits out.

"You got a plan?" Scott questions, causing Boyd to turn towards Ethan. "Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go."

"What are you gonna do? Kill him right here? And then what?" Scott reasons. "What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care," Boyd answers, trying to free himself from the tanned boy's grip.

"I do," Scott counters.

"Whoa, whoa - you're still hurt," Isaac say suddenly, causing Charlie to look down at the blood under his jacket. This makes Boyd to settle down slightly, looking at Scott in concern.

"I'm fine," he breathes, still looking at Boyd. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying," causing a slightly eye roll from Charlie at his plan.

"Okay," this surprisingly calms Boyd down, causing Scott to break eye contact and stand back up and return back to his seat. Isaac and Charlie sharing a frown at the werewolf's injured state. Charlie then returns to her original position, closing her eyes.

 _Bing._

 _Bing-bing._

 _Bing-bing._

 _Bing bing bing bing bing bing bing._

This causes Charlie to frown and open her eyes, seeing Stiles typing repeatedly, very fast on his phone - Danny's ringtone going off, emitting a strange look from Ethan.

 _Bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing._

It suddenly stops as Danny asks Ethan a question - Stiles standing up halfway in his seat to try and hear the answer. Suddenly both of the boys turn around, causing Stiles and Scott to duck under their seats. The phone then chimes one last time - causing the two boys to look at it in shock.

"Ennis?" Scott asks.

"So does that mean...He's not dead. Not yet", causing Charlie look look toward them in shock, catching Stiles eye. He nods at her, causing her to look down in confusion.

* * *

"Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter," Coach says, standing next to the boy. "If you throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good," Jared sending a pleading look to Coach.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared", Coach states, leading to a frown in confusion from Charlie. How does that many _any_ sense?

"It's not good. It's not good," Jared replies, cringing.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're going to miss this meet just because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning...Jared", Coach states, pointing at the sick boy. "We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski put your hand down!"

"You know there's like, a food exit half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic..."

"We're not gonna stop," Coach Finstock interrupts.

"Okay but if we stop-"

"-Stilinski!" Coach shouts, blowing his whistle, practically jumping up and down. "Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

"I hate him," Stiles says, giving up. "Did you call Deaton?"

"I keep getting his voicemail," Scott replies, causing Charlie to cock her head in confusion - _why wouldn't he answer his phone?_

"That's it - I'm calling Lydia and Allison," Stiles says, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"How are they going to help? Back in Beacon Hills? And what about Charlie - she's on the bus too, why don't we ask her?"

"One - they're not, they've been following us for hours. Pathetic. And two - I don't trust Charlie...she gives me a weird vibe."

"A bad vibe, or a you-think-she's-hot vibe," Scott asks - trying to lighten the mood slightly, causing Charlie to snort, jerking her head towards the two boys as Isaac looks at her strangely.

Stiles holds up a finger, calling Lydia. "I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker."

"Okay, look Scott's still hurt. No he's not healing - I actually think he's getting worse, the blood's turning like a black colour."

"What's wrong with him? I don't - does it look like I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles questions sarcastically.

"Yeah I have been trying...Reason with him? Have you met this guy?" Stiles sighs, putting his phone away and walking up to the front of the bus next to Charlie.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" Stiles asks. "We've been on this thing for like, three hours-"

Coach blows his whistle harshly - causing Stiles to try again.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-" Coach interrupts again, causing Charlie to wince.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

 _Bleep!_

"You know our bladders aren't exactly-"

 _Bleep!_

"Coach this is-"

 _Bleep!_

"Can you-"

 _Bleep! Bleep!_

"Please-"

 _Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"Let me talk!" Stiles shouts.

 _Bleep!_ Coach laughs at Stiles.

"Every time-"

 _Bleeeeeeeeeeeep!_ "Get back to your seat Stilinski!" Coach shouts.

"OKAY!" Stiles shouts looking at Charlie. This causes her to sigh - standing up behind Coach. Charlie quickly unbuttons her shirt, pushing up her bust.

"Coach?" Charlie asks, smiling at him, which causes him to turn around - narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Finstock practically shouts at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I was just thinking...we have been on this bus for _ages_ and would it be okay if we just had a _tiny_ break at the rest stop ahead?" Charlie asks, leaning against the bus seat, resting her head against her shoulder.

"No! We will not stop!" Coach shouts, before turning to Jared - causing Charlie to frown and walk towards Stiles.

"Is he gay?" Charlie questions, staring at Stiles as he tries not to look down her shirt and slightly failing. "Hey, Stiles," Charlie snaps her fingers, causing him to look up. "Any ideas?"

"No I-", Stiles breaks off looking towards the pale boy, slumped in the seat in front of him. He side steps around Charlie, sitting down next to Jared. "Hey Jared. How you doing?" Stiles asks before a slightly insane smile stretches across his face.

* * *

 **And there is the 6th chapter! Sorry it wasn't too interesting - I found it a little hard to write but I hope you guys like it :D**

 **Do you want a playlist? I am thinking of recommending two songs to listen to with the chapter...**

 **Who do you ship?**

 **\- Starlie** (Stiles x Charlie)

 **\- Charott** (Scott x Charlie)

 **\- Isarlie** (Isaac x Charlie)

 **I really cannot decide so I need feedback or I may draw it out of a hat.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter!**

 ***I do not own anything apart from Charlie who is my own character***


	8. Making curly fries

[7] Making curly fries

 _Songs:_

 _Monsters - Ruelle_

 _Control - Halsey_

* * *

The entirety of the cross country group suddenly rushes out of the bus, coughing as Coach sprays the inside and outside with air freshener. "Oh! I got some on my shoe..." Stiles says, running into the open air.

"Jared, you suck!" Coach shouts, practically hanging out of the open window, pointing at Jared. "Hey, somebody grab towels, or a mop...or a new bus."

Charlie looks for the group of teenagers, seeing Stiles and Allison carrying an injured Scott towards the public bathrooms a few meters away, Lydia following behind them. She frowns, before turning to Isaac and Boyd who were glaring at Ethan.

She looks away from them at the sight of Stiles and Lydia running out of the bathroom and standing against the bus. Charlie walks over to them, crossing her arms. "So, what's wrong with Wonder Twin One?" She questions, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles stumbles a little, blinking a few times. "Uh...you can't help him," he states, earning a look from Lydia.

"Really?"

"Well, unless you have magical healing powers, then no..."

"Well...I kind of do?" Charlie looks at Stiles. "But you said I couldn't help him...so I guess not," she smirks, turning away.

"Woah - hey, wait a second," Stiles grabs her shoulder, causing her to tense slightly and glare at him hand. His eyes widen and he hastily removes it before continuing. "You have, like, magic healing powers?" Stiles asks incredulously.

"Sure...so do you want me to try and heal him?"

"Uh - yes!" Stiles shouts, waving his hands about, gesturing to the building Scott went in wildly.

"I can't promise it will work...but I'll try," she replies seriously, walking back toward the bathroom. Charlie heads in to see Allison kneeling by Scott, who was slumped against the tiled wall, his wound sown up. "Scott?" Allison whispers, checking his breathing. "Scott?" she asks again. Charlie walks forward, listening for his heartbeat.

"Scott!" Allison shouts, causing the werewolf to take a deep breath in, snapping his eyes open.

"It's my fault," Scott says, breathing heavily.

"Scott look at me. It's okay," the brunette whispers, brushing her hands along his now sown up wound. "Did you do that?", he asks - causing Allison to nod.

"Nice," he replies, causing Allison to laugh and take a deep breath.

Charlie walks forward, her footsteps echoing off the bathroom walls, causing Scott to look up. "It wasn't your fault...it wasn't anyone's," she states, shoving her hands into her pockets. Charlie walks up to the pair, crouching down to take a good look at his wound. "Nice job," she comments, removing her hands from her pockets and moving them towards the werewolf.

"Hey hey - what are you doing?" Allison questions, preparing to shove Charlie back if she made any motion to hurt Scott.

"Making curly fries - what do you think?" Charlie asks sarcastically, pushing the girls arm away from her. "I'm healing him."

"Wait you can heal people?" Scott questions.

"A surprising hidden talent," Charlie deadpans, putting her hands on the wound. Scott and Allison look towards her in amazement as the wound closes quickly, causing the girl to take a deep breath at the forgotten feeling of healing a person. She winces, standing up - tucking her hands back into her pockets so they can't see them shake slightly.

"Can you stand?" Allison asks Scott, lifting him up from the ground. "Okay, put this on," she orders, helping him put on his shirt.

Charlie walks away from the bathrooms back toward the bus as Allison helps Scott walk, Lydia running up to them. "Is he okay? Are you okay?" she questions.

"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" Scott replies, looking towards the bus. Lydia sighs, grabbing his gym bag. "Trying to stall Coach...we still don't have gas," Lydia directs at Allison.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Then we have to leave the car," Lydia states.

"Sounds good."

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion," Lydia replies as they move back towards the bus. "Ah...screw it."

* * *

 _Scott and Isaac walk up to Deucalion, who was standing in the middle of the escalator of the abandoned bank._

 _"You didn't come alone," Deucalion states in a ominous tone - not moving at all._

 _"Yeah, this is Isaac," Scott replies._

 _"I'm not talking about Isaac," this causes Scott to turn towards the four figures who were just entering the room._

 _"You knew I would do this?" Scott asks Derek. "You can't do this and no one gets hurt...if someone else dies..."_

 _"Him. Just him."_

 _"Just me?" Deucalion questions. "Now, how does a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Scott turns at the sound of rocks falling from the wall, seeing Kali slide down the concrete._

 _Ennis then emerges from the shadows, causing Charlie to take a step forward towards the werewolves, her eyes starting to glow. She then looks up to see the two Alpha twins come from the floor above, Deucalion turning his head towards her slightly._

* * *

Charlie uses this distraction to step to the side, clenching her eyes shut and breathing deeply as the exhaustion and pain from healing Scott hits her. Her eyes suddenly snap open at the sound of shouting coming from the bus.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asks his best friend as he runs up to the group.

"They went after him. I told him what was happening with you and he just went after him," Stiles answers.

"Who, Boyd?"

Charlie quickly runs towards the crowd, almost gaping at the sight of Isaac punching Ethan, Coach trying to pull him off. She grabs the arm that was going to punch Ethan, causing Isaac to practically throw her off him and across the ground. Charlie's breathing accelerates at the increase in pain, moving toward the bus and using it to pull herself up, wincing.

"Isaac!" Charlie's head snaps up at Scott shouting at the werewolf, the tanned boys order causing Isaac to suddenly stop hitting the alpha. She frowns in confusion, watching Isaac and Scott stare at each other. Her eyes move around, suddenly seeing Stiles stare at her in confusion, probably after watching her get thrown into the ground. Charlie narrows her eyes in return, causing Stiles to look down.

* * *

 _"Ah, Charlie, how nice to see you...I suppose you have not reconsidered my offer?" Deucalion asks, causing her to growl deeply in return. Suddenly Derek roars loudly, causing Charlie to snap into action, running towards Kali who was heading towards Cora, helping Derek. She swings at arm at the alpha's head, causing her to stumble as Derek grabs her shoulder, pushing Kali to the ground._

 _Charlie then turns at the sound of Scott being thrown into a wall by the Voltron wolf, but getting distracted at the sight of Cora being flipped by Ennis. She tries to pull him off her, but getting thrown back by a push of his arm along with Cora. Seriously what is he on? Steroids?_

 _She groans as she pushes herself up at the sight of Scott as Isaac being hurt by the crazy-alpha-twins, but also Cora being strangled by Kali._

 _"Kill him." Deucalion orders, causing Derek to look up. "The others can go."_

 _"You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step," Deucalion says as he walks down the escalator towards the alpha.  
_

 _"Are you serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha?" Kali questions. "To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"_

 _"Some have more, promise than others," Deucalion explains, turning to look at Scott and Charlie._

 _"Well let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asks, pressing harder on Cora's neck, causing her to whimper._

 _The Voltron wolf is suddenly thrown back at the bright arrow that was shot between them, causing the group to look towards the second level. Kali then screamed as another arrow was fired, causing the werewolves to cover their eyes._

 _"You're eyes...Cover you're eyes!" Deucalion orders._

 _Charlie's eyes widen at the sight of Allison shooting arrow after arrow at the Alpha pack, giving the other werewolves enough time to rise to their feet. Scott suddenly runs at Ennis, causing both the werewolves to growl, the beta being thrown backwards._

 _This causes Charlie to run at the Alpha, gasping as he quickly grabs her throat , slamming her into the concrete ground. Her head snaps back, causing her eyes to roll back for a few seconds. She suddenly feels the pressure leave her, breathing deeply. Charlie raises her head, seeing now Derek fighting with Ennis, edging towards the gap in the floor._

 _She suddenly jumps up as she sees Scott run to the edge of the ledge - throwing a hand out as Derek falls along with Ennis._

* * *

Charlie then heads back onto the bus at the instruction of Coach, sitting down in her previous seat with Isaac and Boyd. She rests her head against the window, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, ignoring the stares of the other werewolves pressing in on her.

Her eyes open as the bus slows down, blinking slowly at the suddenly dark sky. The bus stops in front of an old motel, the bright sign reading _Motel Glen Capri_ , in tacky writing. Charlie stands up along with Isaac and Boyd, heading out of the bus and stopping in from of the motel. She crosses her arms tightly, feeling the strange presence of the building in front of her - making her want to run.

"I've seen worse," Scott comments, stepping out of the bus.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles answers sarcastically, blinking strangely.

 _Bleep!_ Coach blows his whistle again for the hundredth time.

 _Oh my god._

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow," Coach explains. "This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves...you'll be pairing up, choose wisely."

Charlie looks towards Isaac and Boyd, stepping towards them slightly.

"And I'll be having no sexual perversions! Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves," Coach orders as the Cross Country team all grab keys.

Boyd walks up and grabs the key, causing Charlie to move along with the two werewolves. "Hey!" Coach shouts, causing the group to turn around. "Where do you think you're going?" Coach asks Charlie.

"Um...to sleep?" Charlie answers, raising an eyebrow.

"No way are you going in a room with those two - you're a girl!"

"Really? I didn't know," Charlie replies sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You'll room with...Ha! Allison and Lydia - not quite sure how you got here but sure," Coach says, causing Charlie's eyes to widen in panic.

"It's fine Coach, I can sleep on the ground. Please let me sleep on the ground!" Begs Charlie.

"Haha! Nope," Coach laughs, pushing her towards the two girls, making her stumble slightly. She sighs, looking up at the motel, giving her a strange feeling.

"Lydia?" Allison questions, causing Charlie to look beside her at the redhead who was staring at the motel just like she had.

"I don't like this place...," she says, causing Charlie to frown.

"I don't think the people who own this place, like this place," Allison replies, smiling. "It's just for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night," Lydia replies, still looking at the motel.

 _Songs:_

 _Monsters - Ruelle_

 _Control - Halsey_

* * *

 **So I have added the rest of the bus trip episode and some of Motel California - which is what I felt fit better.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 ***I do not own anything***


	9. Uh I don't have a dog

[8] Uh I...I don't have a dog...

* * *

Songs recommendations:

 _Lies - CHVRCHES_

 _Berlin - RY X_

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide and family member death.**

* * *

Charlie drags her feet behind the two girls leading the way to room 217, huffing slightly as Coach disappears out of sight. She follows them up the stairs, heading into the room to see one king size bed with Allison and Lydia standing around it.

"I'll sleep on the floor," she sighs, swinging her bag to the corner of the room and sitting down in one of the chairs, pulling out her phone to text Deaton about her stay at the motel-from-hell.

"So...Charlie..." Allison starts, swinging her arms slightly.

"I'm not going to kill you - although judging by last night, you're more likely to kill me," Charlie smirks, referring to the huntresses appearance at the bank the night before.

Allison looks down, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for that...We probably all would have been dead if it wasn't for you," Charlie says, smiling back before looking down at her phone at Deaton's reply. "So you're a hunter?" Charlie asks. "And you?" she says, looking at Lydia.

"We're not quite sure about that," Allison replies with a slight frown.

"It's supernatural though right?" she asks.

"Yeah...How about you though? I heard you healed Scott," Lydia asks, a hint of mistrust in her voice.

"I did..." Charlie nodded. "Although despite me helping you many times, it seems that almost everyone - mainly Stiles - thinks that I'm some demon murderer with a plot to kill you all..."

"That's just Stiles though - I think we are all pretty sure that you won't kill us," Lydia answers, causing Allison to nod in agreement.

"Good because Stiles accusing me of practically every murder or disaster in the town is getting slightly old," Charlie laughs, causing the two girls to join in.

"Ok, well I'm going to have a shower," Allison says, grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom. "Ugh - hey Lydia, could you get some more towels? All of these smell of smoke."

"Sure, do you want to come?," Lydia asks, standing up.

"Uh - I'm kinda hungry so I'm going to find a vending machine or something," Charlie says, following Lydia out the door but heading around a different corner.

* * *

She walks around the building complex for a while, pausing as she hears a voice float from one of the rooms. "Well, it was originally twelve...well ten technically - I had Derek and Charlie on there twice," Stiles explains to Scott, causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"So who's number one, Harris?" Scott questions, causing Charlie to walk off in search of a vending machine. She finally reaches a corridor on the ground level, seeing a vending machine right at the end of it, with Boyd standing in front of it strangely. She frowns and continues walking, hearing footsteps run from the floor above and down the stairs, turning to see Stiles practically bounce up to Boyd.

"Yo," Stiles says to Boyd, his eyes flickering slightly to Charlie who was walking up behind the werewolf. Both of them watch Boyd mechanically press the number for the peanut butter crackers, causing Charlie and Stiles to share a look.

"Hey, that was the same thing I was going to get," Stiles comments to the werewolf who was still staring at the food as it fails to fall to the bottom.

"Oh..." Stiles says, looking at Boyd. "Hang on. You know what? I got a patented method for this. Don't worry." Stiles grabs the top of the elevator, staring in shock as Boyd punches through the glass of the vending machine. Charlie and Stiles share another shock look as the werewolf grabs some snacks and walks off.

"Right..." Charlie says, causing Stiles to stare at her again.

"Okay, what!"

"Why do you keep staring at me like I am some evil murderer who threatened to kill your dog?" Charlie questions, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Uh...I...I don't have a dog," Stiles stutters out, fumbling slightly.

"Jesus Stiles! I swear to god I do not have some evil plot to kill your whole pack nor am I performing these crazy sacrifices!" Charlie shouted, gesturing wildly.

"What about that body! That guy, Kyle - what was up with that!" Stiles shouts back, referring to her weird feeling of being drawn to most - if not all of the bodies.

Charlie looks down, frowning. "I already told you - I did not murder those people, okay? I get drawn to places, like murders - where someone has done something horrible to do with the supernatural. It's like an instinct," Charlie looks up, making eye contact with Stiles.

His glare wavers, the look in his eyes turning from suspicious and distrustful to something that Charlie could not identify. "Your friends trust me, and you need my help," Charlie states, taking a deep breath. "So how about a truce - you lay off on blaming me for every bad thing that goes on in this town and I'll help you guys with your Darach problem," she hold her hand out.

Stiles pauses before agreeing, shaking her hand a few times. Charlie smiles a genuine smile before folding her arms across her chest, cocking her head. "So... is Stiles your real name?" she questions.

He cracks a smile, shaking his head. "No...it's not," Stiles answers, leaning back on his heels.

"Well...what is it?" Charlie questions, narrowing her eyes when he shakes his head.

"Nope - I have told only Scott and will never tell anyone," Stiles states confidently.

"Really?" Charlie asks innocently, before stepping forward and trailing her hand down his arm, causing his eyes to widen. "Are you sure?" She asks, stepping closer, causing Stiles' breathing to speed up. Charlie suddenly steps back, laughing as the lanky boy in front of her splutters. "I was just kidding, I don't _really_ care," Charlie says, before grabbing some gummy worms and walking off.

* * *

Charlie walks in to Lydia sitting on the bed and Allison moving around her. "But who commemorates that with a framed number?" Lydia questions. "Who does that? Who?"

"All suicides?" Allison asks.

"Yes...hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides," Lydia explains, looking up as Charlie walks in.

"Wait what?" Charlie asks.

"It seems that this motel has record guest suicides - so far its 198..." Allison replies.

"I don't know about you, but me, I..." Lydia trails off at the sound of a man speaking.

Both Charlie and Lydia turn towards the direction of the voice, despite Allison looking at them in confusion. _"Which...which one do you want?"_ a man's voice asks.

"Did - did you hear that?" Lydia questions, frowning.

"Hear what?" Allison replies.

"I hear it too..." Charlie trails off, looking towards the wall again.

 _"I don't know...the smaller one I guess?" A woman's voice asks. "It's okay, smaller's better. There's less kick," the man replies._

Charlie takes a step towards the grate at the top of the wall, her throat tightening in realisation of what was happening to the couple - what _had_ happened to them. Lydia steps onto the bed as more of the couple's conversation drifts through the vent.

 _"I'll chamber the round. All right so-" the man says. "Wait, wait. When do I...I mean, do you count?" The woman asks._

 _"Yeah, yeah I'll...I'll count to three.." The man replies. "So after three or on three?"_

 _"You tell me." The man answers._

"Lydia? Charlie?" Allison asks.

Charlie hears Lydia begin to breathe quickly and shudder in fear, her claws beginning to come out, digging into her palms - drawing blood. "Oh my god," Lydia whispers.

 _"One, two...then pull the trigger," the woman states. "I love you," the man replies. "I love you too..." the woman answers._

Charlie hands start to shake, causing her to further dig her claws into her hands - now truly understanding what was happening. Tears threaten to appear at her eyes, causing her to take in a shuddering breath.

 _"One, two..."_

 _BANG_

A single gunshot caused both the girls to physically recoil. "What is it? What happened?" Allison asks.

"Didn't you hear that?" Lydia asks Allison.

"Hear what?"

"The two people in the other room, they shot each other." Lydia explains, running out of the room, causing Allison to follow after her and leaving Charlie standing in the middle of the room. She clenches her eyes shut, trying to breathe deeply.

 _"No, no please don't hurt us!"_

 _"You will never find her"_

Memories start pushing into her mind, causing Charlie to tremble slightly. She tries to take deep breathes in, using the pain of her claws to bring her back. Charlie clenches her jaw, rubbing at her eyes and exhaling before following Allison and Lydia who had run to the other room

"There was a guy and a girl...they sounded younger but - they were here," Lydia explains, panicked.

"I believe you, after everything we've been through, I believe you..." Allison replies.

"They were here - you were hearing a couple commit suicide probably years ago," Charlie explains, walking into the room. "I heard it too..."

Lydia sighs, turning around - her eyes catching on patterns in the wood. Charlie watches her carefully as Lydia walks towards the people traced in dark lines on the wall.

"Lydia...what do you hear?" Charlie asks carefully, as the strawberry blonde leans closer to the screaming faces.

* * *

Allison and Charlie run back into the other room, following a panicked Lydia - pacing around the room.

"We need to leave," Lydia states, putting things in her purse.

"But they were suicides, not murders - and it's not like this place is haunted right?" Allison replies.

"I don't know...I usually only hear something like that if there is supernatural involved..." Charlie adds, crossing her arms.

"Maybe it is haunted...but I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating - maybe they've been scraping brain matter of the wood panelling." Lydia continues, still panicked.

"Maybe we should find out," Allison replies. "Do you want to come?" she asks Charlie as the two girls walk out of the room.

"I...I'm gonna stay here..." Charlie replies, causing Allison to nod in reply - heading to the reception.

Charlie waits until they both are out of earshot before releasing a breath of air that sounded a lot like a sob. Hot tears leak out of her eyes as she suddenly starts crying and can't stop. Charlie pulls her hair with trembling hands, trying to slow down her breathing as she begins to hyperventilate.

 _"We will protect you Charlie - we promise."_

Another sob forces it's way out as the memories she had pushed back begins to resurface. Charlie's legs buckle slightly, causing her to sit down on the ground with her back against the bed. She puts her head between her legs, trying to calm down and push the memories away.

 _"We love you so much..."_

"No..no, please no..." Charlie says, shaking her head. "Please, please, please...don't..." she whispers, claws still digging into her palms. She tries to calm down, but all she can hear are the sounds of her parents being murdered. Even though they weren't biological, they still were her family. Her head snaps up as she hears three voices moving towards the room, easily identifying them as Stiles, Lydia and Allison.

Shit.

Charlie looks down again as they walk through the door, hearing the strawberry blonde practically gasp at her. She quickly stands up, wiping the tears that had fallen and sniffing slightly.

"I'm fine - so whats happening?" Charlie questions, crossing her arms, reading the tension in their body language.

Lydia and Allison share a disbelieving look and Stiles just stares at her in shock, blinking a few times before narrowing his eyes.

"I. Am. Fine. We have bigger things to worry about," Charlie states again, glaring at the trio. Charlie glares at them when they hesitate. "What is happening?"

* * *

 **Hey - I was going to post Motel California as a full chapter but then it got too long...**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) It was a stressful**

 ***I do not own anything at all***

 **Thank you!**


	10. No longer Stilinski's no1 suspect

**No longer Stiles Stilinski's no.1 suspect**

 **TW: Mentions of suicide, family member death.**

 _Songs to listen to while reading:_

 _Deliverance - RYX_

 _The End - Ryuichi Sakamoto (The Revenant Film Score)_

* * *

"It's Scott, Isaac and Boyd," Stiles states, stumbling slightly. "They are all acting strange," Lydia adds.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw Scott like this was during the full moon," Allison explains, pacing slightly.

"Yeah, I know, he was definitely a little off with me too," Stiles adds. "But it was actually Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine..."

"See it is the motel, either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us," Lydia states, taking out a Bible from the motel room drawer, eyes flickering slightly to Charlie.

"Okay, just hold on, all right...what if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles reasons.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison questions.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles explains.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd..." Charlie adds, staring at the brunette boy with wide eyes.

"Maybe we were meant to come here," Stiles says, eyes meeting Charlie's.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?" Lydia exclaims, still holding the Bible in her hand.

"Wait, hang on. Let me see this," Stiles takes the book from Lydia's hands, opening to a section where a piece of paper was stuck between the pages. "What is that?" The boy says, causing the rest of the group to move towards him.

"28-year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri..." Stiles reads, flicking through the pages for other articles. He shakes the book, watching the pieces of paper fall onto the bed in front of him. The group moves towards the bed, looking over the articles.

"No - look at these two, they both mention the room 217," Lydia says, grabbing other articles. "These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room..."

"So if every room has a Bible..." Allison trails off.

"There could be articles in all the rooms," Lydia finishes.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most people leave a mint under the pillow - this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred," Stiles says sarcastically.

"The room next door probably has an article about the couple..." Charlie says to Lydia, frowning. Stiles looks at her before sprinting to the door and throwing open the door, causing the rest of the group to follow him.

Stiles moves next door, turning the handle and frowning, as the door doesn't open. "No, that was not locked before!" Lydia says.

"Forget it, we need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here," Allison says, causing Stiles to run down the hallway. He suddenly stops as the sound of a power tool coming from the inside of the door.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia questions.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on..." Allison says. Stiles suddenly appears behind Charlie, causing her to jump slightly.

"Handsaw?!"

Charlie pushes past the trio, flexing her hand slightly. She grabs the handle and forcefully twists, breaking the lock and pushing the door open - stopping as she sees Ethan moving the blade towards his torso.

"Hey! No, Ethan don't!" Stiles shouts, running at the werewolf, trying the wrestle the handsaw off him. Lydia gasps, suddenly looking down at the cord of the blade, plugged into the wall next to her. Charlie runs at Stiles, pulling him away by his jacket just as he was about to fall into the handsaw, causing him to gasp. She pulls Stiles upright, staring at him in confusion as he looks at her in shock. The group looks at Ethan again as he flicks his claws out, moving them towards his stomach, trying to claw something out.

"Aaaah!" Stiles shouts, tackling the werewolf, Charlie following after, grabbing Ethan's other arm as Stiles pulls the left. The werewolf suddenly lets go, falling into the heater and rolling to the floor as he grabs it for support.

Charlie looks towards Stiles at Ethan's shocked face. "What just happened?" Ethan demands, standing up. The werewolf runs out of the room, Stiles following after - calling his name. The rest of the group follows after him, following Ethan out of the room and down the stairs.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ethan questions, walking quickly down the stairs. "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing..."

"Okay, you could be a little more helpful, you know? We did just save your life," Stiles says sarcastically.

"And you probably shouldn't have..." Stiles frowns at this, looking away from the werewolf.

"Right..." Charlie questions incredulously, frowning as well.

"What now?" Lydia says.

"I'll find Scott," Allison orders, walking up the stairs. "You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place."

Lydia starts up the stairs slightly, turning suddenly to Stiles. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No..I...I was..." Stiles fumlbes.

"Stiles."

"All right, Lydia I didn't want to say anything...but this," Stiles gesturers slightly. "Everything we are going through..." Charlie doesn't hear the rest of the boy's sentence as a faint noise takes over her mind.

A baby crying.

Charlie walks slowly to the sound, her body moving almost unconsciously towards the middle of the motel's carpark. Her breathing picks up slightly as the crying continues, eyes unseeing.

"I just meant that maybe, your somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? And now that I say it aloud..." Stiles trails off slightly, catching sight of Charlie standing in the middle of the carpark.

By this point Charlie's hands had started shaking, she turns around, looking at Lydia. "Don't you hear that?" She whispers, before clenching her eyes shut.

"No, I...oh my god," Lydia corrects, hearing the baby crying.

 _"Stop...please just stop!" A woman's voice shouts._

Slowly, both Lydia and Charlie crouch down toward the drain on the concrete, Stiles watching over them curiously.

 _"What do you want? I don't know what you want," the woman continues over the baby crying._

"Lydia...Charlie, what do you hear?" Stiles asks.

"A baby crying," Lydia answers, leaning further.

 _"Quiet!"_

"I hear..." Lydia trails off, frowning. Charlie takes a deep breath, "water running..." she finishes.

 _"It's time to sleep..."_

"Oh my god," Lydia says.

 _"We're both going to sleep now..."_

"She's drowning the baby!" Lydia shouts as Charlie stands up, looking around.

"Someone is drowning," Charlie says gravely, before looking up suddenly at the sound of a tap dripping from the direction of the motel. "Boyd."

* * *

Charlie rushes into the room just behind Lydia and Stiles who saw Boyd lying in the bathtub, a safe on top of him. Stiles reaches into it, trying to drain the water out but fumbling.

"He blocked it - he blocked the drain with something! I can't get through," Stiles exclaims, panic seeping into his tone.

"What do we do?" Lydia asks, standing by the tub helplessly.

"Here help me!" Stiles says, him and Lydia trying to lift the safe of the drowning werewolf.

"Jesus...You do know that I have some supernatural strength right?" Charlie questions, causing Stiles to suddenly look at her. "Why the hell are you guys trying to lift a 4 tonne safe off of a person when I am here?"

"Uh..."

Charlie pushes past Lydia, practically knocking Stiles off the safe, ignoring the way he stumbled back into the bathroom wall. She grabs onto the safe, adjusting her grip. "Okay, so remember when Ethan touched the heat and came out of his weird trance?" Charlie says.

"We need to find a way to snap him out otherwise he'll just try and kill himself again once I take this safe off," she states, starting to lift it slightly off of the werewolf.

"Wait - the bus..." Lydia says, standing up slightly. "On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares - they have their own oxidisers-"

"-they burn underwater," Charlie finishes, starting to lift the safe off even more, breathing deeply.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asks.

"Yes go!" Lydia shouts, causing Stiles to sprint out of the room. Charlie pauses slightly, frowning.

"Lydia I need you to check his pulse," Charlie says, turning to the strawberry blonde.

"Uh...okay," she says, putting two fingers near his neck. "It's really slow..."

"But still there?" Charlie asks, causing Lydia to nod. She takes a few deep breaths, adjusting her grip again, hearing Stiles run up the stairs and into the room.

"Okay, the moment I take this safe off, you need to burn him with the road flare - we don't want to end up dead," Charlie orders, staring at Stiles.

He nods at her, fumbling with the flare. "Stiles! The cap, it's like a match!" Lydia shouts at him, causing Stiles to grab the lid - trying light it. He finally creates a spark, causing the flare to light up the room in red. Charlie turns to Stiles and nods once, her eyes starting to glow blue. She turns back around and lifts the safe, muscles straining as it moves off the werewolf.

Stiles then reaches into the bathtub, burning Boyd, suddenly jumping back as the werewolf almost launches out of the water, growling loudly. Charlie grunts, gritting her teeth as she practically tosses it to the other side of the bathroom.

She looks down to see her hands shaking slightly, if it was due to the weight of the safe or the stress of tonight Charlie did not know. She suddenly looks up at the sound of Lydia moving out of the bathroom towards the bed in the middle of the room. Stiles looks at her, frowning slightly at her hands, which she had stuffed in her jacket. Charlie ignores him again, brushing past him to see Lydia crouching down to look under the bed.

"Stiles bring the flare here," Lydia says, pointing under the bed. Stiles gives her a strange look, but nonetheless still moves to look.

"Oh...Hey Isaac, got something here for you," Stiles says, pushing the flare under the bed toward the werewolf.

* * *

"I can't find Scott anywhere," Allison says in a panicked tone as Charlie follows Lydia, Stiles and Allison down the stairs.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles replies, turning towards the hunter.

"It has to be," Lydia adds. "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah. I'll get it," Stiles says, reaching the bottom of the staircase. He suddenly stops walking, causing the group to look towards the carpark. It was Scott. Charlie is suddenly filled with dread, the sinking feeling in her stomach taking over. The group walks forward slowly at the sight of the young werewolf holding the last road flare, covered in gasoline. _Oh my god._

"Scott?" Allison breaks, moving toward him. They all walk slowly around to face Scott who was looking at the ground, unmoving.

"There's no hope," Scott says, looking up.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope..." Allison replies, holding back tears.

"Not for me...Not for Derek," this causes Charlie to look down, clenching her jaw.

"Derek wasn't you fault," Charlie says, looking at the broken boy.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse," he says. "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"-Scott, listen to me okay? This isn't you, all right?" Stiles states, stepping towards his best friend. "This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay now..."

"What if it isn't?" Scott interrupts, still holding the flare. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" The werewolf continues, starting to breathe shorter and shorter.

"It all started that night...The night I got bitten," Scott says. "Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me." Stiles meets the werewolf's gaze, eyes filling with tears, nodding slightly.

"We were...we were nothing," Scott sobs. "We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse...we weren't important."

"We were no one," he continues, breathing heavier. "Maybe I should just go back to being no one again...no one at all..." Scott meets Stiles' gaze, moving the flare towards the puddle of gasoline.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles steps forwards slightly, his voice trembling. "You're not no one...Okay? You're someone, you're...Scott you're my best friend," Stiles continues, tears now falling freely as he inches himself further toward the werewolf. "Okay and I need you..."

"Scott you're my brother," Stiles says, staring right into Scott's eyes. "All right, so..."

Charlie's stomach lurches as the brunette boy steps into the puddle, her hand moving up to cover her mouth.

"So if you're gonna do this," Stiles continues, reaching out to hold the flare. "Then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you..."

Scott's face crumples as Stiles slowly grabs the flare and slowly moves it out of the werewolf's hands, not taking his eyes off his best friend. He throws the flare behind him, Charlie watches as it lands just outside of the pool of gasoline.

She frowns and moves behind Allison, heading to grab it when it suddenly moves by itself towards the flammable liquid.

"No!" Charlie shouts, eyes glowing as she pushes the two boys away from the explosion of fire. Lydia does the same, both the girls throwing themselves on top of Scott and Stiles.

The brunette girl looks back towards the flames as they rise higher into the sky, eyes widening as a hooded figure rises out of the fire. With her glowing eyes she could see the dark and shadow-like aura of the creature twist around - a scarred face rising out of the explosion.

* * *

The group moves away from the building, silently deciding not to go back toward the insane motel. Boyd and Isaac join up behind the five of them, slowly moving onto the bus - all lost in their own thoughts.

Charlie moves towards the middle-back of the bus, collapsing down onto a seat and sitting longways across it, tucking her knees up. Isaac and Boyd both move past her, giving her strange looks - sitting down right at the back. Charlie just looks down, bunching her hands in her hair as she forces her eyes to stop glowing.

She sighs as it leaves, closing her eyes and resting her head on the window behind her. Her peace is ruined as she hears Stiles sit down on the seat in front of her, with Allison and Lydia sitting diagonally - and Scott sitting in front of the brunette boy.

* * *

Charlie jolts awake slightly, breathing in as she takes in the darkness of night surrounding the bus. She swallows, huffing a breath out as she rubs the palms of her hands into her eyes, shivering slightly.

"Hey...do you want my jacket?" A voice says, causing the girl to jump in shock, looking to the right to see Stiles staring at her from the seat in front.

"...I'm fine," Charlie says stubbornly, grabbing the sides of her arms to generate some warmth. Stiles rolls his eyes at her, sighing.

"Oh my god, just take it," Stiles whispers, balling it up and chucking it at her. She frowns in response, staring at it in mistrust.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Charlie questions.

"I-uh...I saw what you did back there..." Stiles blurts out, fumbling slightly at the girls confused look. "How you jumped in front of Scott and I... realised that you're probably not the psycho-murderer that I thought you were."

"Right...it's nice to know I'm not going to be blamed for every murder now," Charlie jokes, smiling slightly.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Stiles says, looking down a bit in embarrassment.

"I'm not top of Stiles Stilinski's suspect list!" she says sarcastically, smiling slightly. "What a great day..."

"It's all good though...It makes sense that you would concerned about some random girl that just magically shows up at almost every murder scene," Charlie continues, laughing slightly, causing Stiles to join in.

He then looks at her uncertainly, the brunette practically reading the question off his face, causing her to sigh. "You want to know what happened back in that room..." Charlie guesses, causing Stiles' eyes to widen, before he nodding.

"It's just...hearing that couple committing suicide, brought up some memories that I would like to stay repressed," she explains, looking down. "My parents were murdered trying to protect me...and I recently found out that it was Deucalion who did it..."

"He wanted my power in his pack, and killed them when they didn't tell him where I was. Just...back there, hearing it happen, caused all those memories and emotions to resurface," Charlie continues, clenching her jaw. "So that wasn't very fun...but I'm fine now."

Stiles looks at her on shock, causing her to roll her eyes and chuck the jacket back towards him - resting her head back on the window again. The fabric hits her face again as the boy threw it back at her, causing her to glare and half smile at the same time before sighing. Charlie slips the maroon hoodie on, burrowing slightly into it due to the large size.

"Thanks," Charlie says softly, meeting Stiles' eyes and giving a half smile before turning around and falling asleep.

* * *

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know," Charlie again jolts awake at the sound of Coach's voice in the bus with the rest of the Cross Country team behind him. She yawns in response, stretching slightly.

"But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home," Coach shouts slightly, causing Charlie to groan. "Pack it in. Pack it in!"

She sighs, twisting her spine slightly due to her uncomfortable position, stretching out her arms. Charlie suddenly realises that she's wearing Stiles' hoodie, causing her eyes to widen. She quickly takes it off, feeling the difference in temperature raising the hairs on her arm before chucking it back over the seat in front of her. She laughs slightly as Stiles jumps, causing him to grabbing the hoodie in fright.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks, turning around to face her. "You can still use it if you want."

"I'm fine...thank you though," Charlie replies, looking away. She then suddenly meets Allison and Lydia's eyes, both of them giving her confused and shocked looks. Charlie just rolls her eyes in reply, resting her forehead on the window.

"We're pretty sure Derek's still alive," Ethan says, causing Charlie's eyes to widen in shock, sharing a glance with Scott. "But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen...Either he joins our pack..."

"-And kills his own," Scott finishes.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works," Ethan says standing up.

"You know your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just FYI..." Stiles replies, looking at Scott before moving to sit next to him.

"-Hey coach can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia interrupts Stiles, standing up and pulling Coach's whistle off his head.

"Hey! I'm gonna need that back...Ethan," Coach replies, moving toward the back of the bus. Lydia sits down opposite the seat next to Stiles and Scott, covering the whistle with one hand and blowing into it. She looks down, frowning before showing Stiles and Scott the purple powder in her hand, causing Charlie's heart to thump in her chest.

"Wolfsbane," Lydia says, causing the group to share a look.

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus...Scott, Isaac, Boyd," Stiles says.

"-Ethan," Lydia interrupts.

"And me...sort of..." Charlie reveals, looking down, feeling their eyes on her. "We all inhaled it..." Scott finishes. "You were all poisoned by it," Allison adds.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it," Stiles says, suddenly grabbing the whistle out of Lydia's hands and falling onto the window - throwing it out just us the bus pulls out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach shouts at the boy.

Charlie just rests her head on the window again, _thank god that's over._

* * *

 **Thank goodness that's done! I'm sorry that took so long to write - it was just a hard chapter but I'm happy the way it turned out.**

 **Note: Just because she was slightly affected by the wolfsbane does not mean she is a werewolf.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Anyone that can guess what Charlie is correctly will get a gold star and the chance to ask any question at all about the book - no matter how spoiler-y.**

 ***I do not own anything except Charlie***


	11. This is what I meant by stupid

Chapter 10: This is what I meant by stupid

* * *

 _ **Songs:**_

 _ **Emerald - LYRA**_

 _ **Sights - London Grammar**_

* * *

Charlie quickly walks down the hall of Beacon Hills High School, dodging people as she heads to the recently-missing Mr. Harris' classroom. She collapses in a chair at the back of the room, pulling her phone out at the sight of a lack of teacher at the front of the room. She sighs when it doesn't turn on, realising that she forgot to charge it last night before she went to sleep. Great.

Charlie instead takes out a notepad, doodling on the page as she waits for the rest of the class to sluggishly file into the room. She looks up at the sight of Scott and Stiles entering the room, Stiles giving her a nod in return causing the corner of her mouth to twitch up slightly in response. She ignores Scott's questioning look at the both of them, turning back down at the page in front of her.

The rest of the class turns to the front of the room at the sight of Ms. Blake coming through the door, dropping a heavy text book on the desk.

"Good morning. As you all know Mr. Harris is still missing - I mean, sick," she begins, standing at the front of the room. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place...Okay, so let's get started shall we!"

Stiles suddenly whispers to Scott, drawing Charlie's attention away from the teacher, "Hey so my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled, but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." This causes her to frown slightly - what the hell did she miss?

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott questions.

"I don't know. But Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital. At least, you know?" It was at this point that Charlie suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, the tugging causing her eyes to widen. Something supernatural was happening. Something bad. Her breathing picks up as the feeling presses further into her mind, causing her to dig her nails into her palms.

 _"- I am going to be taken. I need you to find me_ ," Charlie hears Deaton's voice emerge through the phone, snapping her out of her panic. It was Deaton. No no no, _please._

"Doc, what's happening?" Scott questions into the empty line, eyes widening in horror.

"Scott. I can feel it - he's being taken," Charlie says, clenching her jaw as the feeling rises even further, causing the two boys to spin around to face her. "We have to get to the animal clinic."

* * *

Charlie runs behind Scott, throwing herself into the animal clinic - almost falling onto him as he stops suddenly. Two police officers turn around toward the two teenagers, one of them Charlie identifying as Stiles' father - the Sheriff. They were too late.

"How did you know?" Scott questions, moving into the Clinic.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left the school. I'm sorry," the Sheriff continues. "Your boss' car is still here and the back door was wide open." Out of the corner of her eyes, Charlie could see the teenage werewolf sitting down in shock, breathing heavily.

"Scott. I need to you tell me everything," Stiles' father states, eyes flickering between two the teenagers.

"All right," the Sheriff says, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder as the trio stands near the reception desk - causing Charlie to start slightly. "We're going to do everything we can. Right now the best thing you can do is go back to school," Charlie scoffs slightly in response, looking incredulously at the two boys as they nod.

Scott looks at the teenagers before motioning towards the cat storage area, the group moving into the darkened room. Charlie walks into the middle of the room, crossing her arms over her chest, there was no way she was going to do nothing when practically her only relative/guardian was probably being murdered right now.

"We have to tell him," Scott begins, looking at his best friend.

"You mean, like 'tell him', tell him? Or telling him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles questions, causing Charlie to narrow her eyes in slightly confusion.

"You know what I mean."

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye, for like, a week," Stiles argues, leaning against one of the numerous cages in the room.

"And she got over it," Scott replies softly. "And it actually made us closer."

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on he's completely overwhelmed as it is," Stiles contradicts, looking at his father out of the small window - frowning.

"He's overwhelmed because he has _no_ clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town he's supposed to protect. And it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening," Scott argues, causing Charlie to nod in agreement. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Okay, but is now really the right time?"

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?"

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles replies sharply. "I mean, okay look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that okay? But this isn't - this is my actual father. I can't..." Stiles eyes flicker slightly to Charlie before he sighs.

"I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them," Charlie exhales sharply in response, clenching her eyes shut in frustration at the boys' inability to do anything to save her godfather. She was a few seconds from running out of there and starting to search the town.

"You're right," Scott replies.

"No, I'm not," Stiles sighs, shaking his head. "I'm not right...I'll tell him."

"I'll help you," Scott replies, walking out of the room with Stiles, leaving Charlie gritting her teeth.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother..." Charlie's breathe rushes out of her at the sound of a familiar voice from in front of the two boys. Morell.

"Listen closely, both of you. No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him," Morell says, not noticing Charlie standing behind them.

"You don't have to ask us for help," Scott replies.

"Actually I'm trying to help you, because if you're going to find my brother then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural," Morell continues, finally catching sight of Charlie.

"Lydia," Stiles says, looking at Scott.

"- And Charlie," Morell interrupts, causing the two boys to look behind them. Charlie pushes forward, walking up to her god-father's sister.

"Please - I will do anything. I just need to find him," Charlie implores, looking at her seriously.

* * *

Charlie runs down the school hallway with Stiles, cringing slightly at the ringing of the fire alarm. She suddenly sees Cora walking into Coach's office, causing her to grab the boy's arm, dragging him down to the locker room. "It's Lydia, Cora went into Coach's office," Charlie explains at Stiles' stuttering.

The two teenagers walk up to see Cora grabbing tightly onto Lydia's wrist. "Let go," the redhead orders, trying to pull away from the werewolf. "I said-"

"-Let go," Stiles interrupts. "I said, let go."

Cora huffs, glaring at the boy before turning to face Charlie. "So what? You're with _them_ now?" she questions, glaring at her.

"Deaton is missing - Lydia will help us find him," Charlie reasons with the female werewolf, gritting her teeth. Cora's gaze softens slightly in response as she looks down, before nodding.

"So let's find him," Cora states, leaving the room.

* * *

Charlie and Lydia sit side by side at one of the science desks, watching Stiles with narrowed eyes as he drops a box in front of them, Cora standing next to them. Charlie heaves a sigh at the title. "A Ouija board?" She frowns up at him.

"Also called a spirit board. And it's worth a shot," he says, opening the box.

"A shot in the dark," Lydia comments, causing Charlie to laugh slightly in agreement.

"Would you guys just try it, please, okay?" Stiles continues. "Let's not forget who this is for," Charlie looks down slightly, she knew a Ouija board won't work with her, but maybe Lydia might give them some sort of clue on where to find him. "Scott's boss, the guy who's saved our collective asses on more than one occasion - and Charlie's god-father."

"Okay so do we all do this?" Cora asks, motioning to the board.

"Yeah. Yeah," Stiles nods, placing his hands on the plastic planchette. Lydia, Cora and Charlie all do the same. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Lydia answers.

"Yes," Charlie adds, Cora nodding as well.

They all look at the board silently, waiting for something to happen. "Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asks, causing Charlie and Cora to share a confused look.

"What?" Lydia asks, as all eyes move to her.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles questions.

"Oh - I don't know the answer. I though we were asking some sort of spirit," Lydia replies.

"Well do you know any spirits?" Cora asks, leaning over the desk.

"Is she for real?" Lydia questions, causing Stiles to groan in reply.

"Oh my god - Charlie, how about you?" Stiles looks at her, his gaze slightly more hopeful.

"Wait - you think I can talk to ghosts? No way - this is all Lydia," Charlie replies, causing Stiles to sigh. He suddenly digs something out of his pocket, holding it out to the two girls.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic," he says, hanging them on the end of his finger. "Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put them in your hand, and we are just going to try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic," Lydia counters, smiling falsely.

"You're something! Okay?" Stiles shouts. "Just...Lydia, put your hand out and...," he boy slowly places the keys onto the redhead's hand as she closes her eyes. The girl flinches slightly, causing Stiles eyes to widen.

"What?" Charlie questions, leaning toward her.

"They're cold," Lydia says, moving the keys around slightly, causing Stiles' eye to twitch and Charlie to throw her head back in annoyance.

"Lydia, concentrate. Please! Trying to save lives here, for the love of god," Lydia closes her eyes again, grasping onto the keys. She frowns, causing the group to lean toward it.

"What is it? What do you see?" Stiles asks as Lydia's eyes open.

"Nothing," Lydia replies, shakes her head before passing the keys back to Stiles. Charlie sighs, before reaching a hand out to Stiles. "Maybe Morrell is right?" she questions motioning for the brown-haired boy to give her the keys.

He passes them to her, and Charlie grabs onto them tightly, feeling the sharp edges dig into her palms. She grits her teeth, trying to forcing any feeling whatsoever, to come over her. _You have to save Deaton. Come on. What's the point in all of these weird abilities if you can't save the last connection you probably will ever have to your parents?_

Charlie slams the keys down onto the desk, causing the group to all jump in surprise. She glares at the keys before shaking her head.

Stiles then holds out a pencil to the two girls, after sliding a few pieces of paper across the desk. "Automatic writing?" Lydia questions, causing Stiles to nod. The group leans toward the girl as she grabs the pencil and starts tracing it over the paper. Charlie leans forward at the sight of the redhead drawing something, a tree?

"Lydia, what are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asks.

"A tree," Lydia replies simply, causing Stiles to stare at her blankly.

A...tree - Lydia you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is!" Stiles exclaims.

"Well, maybe you should've said that"

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora interrupts, glancing at the girl.

"Genius, yes - psychic, no," Charlie rolls her eyes, grabbing the pencil out of Lydia's hand. She moves the paper over to Charlie, looking at her with a questioning gaze. She sighs in response, looking down at the lined book.

She starts tracing a shape onto the paper, brows furrowed at the slightly subconscious movement of her hand. Charlie looks down, seeing a firefly emerging from the drawing, she sighs loudly. She suddenly tears the page from the book, balling it up and chucking it across the room. "Shit," Charlie says, rubbing the palms of her hands into her eyes in frustration. Cora places her hand on her arm silently, causing Charlie to smile slightly back at her old friend.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with us anyway. Especially since its obvious you should be talking with Danny," Lydia says, looking down at the desk casually.

"Wait, what? Why Danny?" Stiles asks, looking between the group.

"-because last night, Danny was a target. But he wasn't a sacrifice," Scott interrupts, appearing at the doorway holding a bleeding shoulder. What kind of mini-adventure did teen wolf go on?

* * *

Charlie follows the group out the door as the school bell rings, closing the door behind her as students rush out into the hallway. "But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asks.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now-" Stiles replies, walking quickly down the hallway.

"- I'll meet you there," Scott interrupts, looking down at his phone.

"Why?" Scott shows his phone to Stiles, reading the screen that wrote - _I think I found something_ \- from Allison.

"Okay, we'll see you there..." Stiles replies, motioning for the three girls to follow him out of the school.

The blue jeep speedily parks outside the hospital, causing the passengers inside to jolt against the seats. Stiles turns around, facing Lydia and Cora in the back, and Charlie next to him.

"Okay so I am going in to talk to Danny, you guys stay here," Stiles says, jumping out of his car and walking to the entrance. Charlie pauses before sighing loudly, alerting the two other girls in the jeep.

"He's probably going to do something stupid, isn't he?" she asks, looking at the strawberry blonde who nods in response. "Right...Cora don't kill Lydia," Charlie orders before opening the rusted door and walking toward the hospital.

She then jogs through the open doors, seeing Stiles waiting at the elevator, pressing the button wildly. "You do know that pressing the button hundreds of times doesn't actually speed it up?" Charlie questions behind him.

Stiles swings around quickly, "What are you doing here?" he asks, crossing his arms, confused at the appearance of the girl who he specifically told to stay in the car.

"Making sure you don't end up doing anything stupid," she huffs, moving past him into the now open elevator, Stiles opens his mouth to reply but just ends up closing it. He follows behind the girl and presses the button for Danny's floor. Charlie faces the door, leaning against the wall silently. She sighs inwardly as she feels Stiles staring at her out of the corner of his eye. "What?" the brunette questions, turning slightly to face the boy as he stutters slightly in response.

"Uh-nothing..." Stiles says, drumming his hand against his leg nervously.

"Can you _be_ anymore annoying?" Charlie growls, narrowing her eyes at the boy who had started fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot. Stiles just looks away, staring straight ahead at the elevator door. Charlie lets out a puff of air, "What is it?" she asks exasperatedly.

Stiles opens his mouth again but before he can utter a word, the doors suddenly spring apart, cutting him off. He then quickly jumps out of the elevator, turning down the hall to Danny's room, causing Charlie to follow him after a moments hesitation. She jogs down the hall after seeing him turn right and enter a darkened room. Charlie watches from the door as the boy slowly creeps towards Danny.

"Danny, you awake?" Stiles questions, leaning over the sleeping boy. He doesn't respond, prompting him to shake the boy's shoulder. "Danny?" Stiles then taps his nose lightly, causing Charlie to take an alarmed step into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie whispers, a confused frown taking over her features. Stiles just ignores her and continues practically hitting Danny, causing her to roll her eyes. The boy in questions suddenly jolts away, seeing Stiles randomly standing over him.

"Wow," Stiles comments, launching himself away from the bed in shock. He holds out his hand in caution, looking toward Charlie with a slight 'help me' face. Stiles turns toward a bag sitting on the floor, quickly unzipping it and looking inside.

"What are you doing here?" Danny groans, causing Stiles' eyes to widen as he pokes his head up over the bed to look at the sick boy.

"And this is what I meant by stupid..." Charlie sighs, closing her eyes in frustration. How the hell has Stiles made it this far alive? He has been constantly around danger and his best friend is a werewolf - how has he not gone crazy or ended up dead?

"Uh - I'm not doing anything Danny," Stiles replies nonchalantly. "This is just a dream you're having..." he then returns back to the bag, looking further through it.

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

"Right...but only in the dream remember? Dream...you're dreaming," Stiles repeats after popping back up from going through Danny's bag.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny questions, somehow still half-asleep.

"I don't know that Danny, okay? It's your dream, take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." Stiles replies, causing Charlie to stifle a laugh from her place to the side of the room. She then frowns as Stiles pulls a stack of papers out of the bag, walking over to look over his shoulder. The title read: Telluric Currents Research Proposal - Danny Mahaealani - Physics - Mr Harris.

"Oh Danny boy, you might've actually found something here," Stiles says, turning to look at Charlie who gave him a relieved smile - thankful that they were getting closer to finding her godfather.

* * *

Charlie pulls the door to the jeep open before hopping in, leaving Stiles outside the hospital to update Scott on where Deaton might be. She turns to see Lydia and Cora looking at her in the back seat expectantly.

"Okay, so we think that Deaton may be on a thing called a 'telluric current' - I have no idea what it means, but Danny was doing a physics project on it," Charlie explains, looking at the front window to see Stiles walking towards the car. He jumps in the driver seat, quickly turning it on and reversing out of the parking lot.

"Wait, where are we going?" Cora asks, pushing her head through the gap between the two front seats.

"The animal clinic," Stiles replies, staring straight ahead as they speed down the empty road.

* * *

Charlie stands beside Cora around one of the animal clinic's stainless steel tables, looking at the map Scott had laid out.

"Okay, so what does this kid's homework have to with finding Deaton?" Cora asks the group, looking up after staring at the stack of papers in Stiles' hands.

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the Earth and can even be affected by lunar phases. Now look at this," Stiles explains, opening the papers, pointing to the red writing at the top. "This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class..." Lydia reads, her voice raising slightly to a question at the end.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something," Scott adds, looking to Stiles who was pulling something out of his bag.

"Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. He marked all the telluric currents." Stiles lays a map flat against the table, the group all looking at the multicolored lines that were drawn over it. "Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it is literally a beacon. You won't believe the amount of energy flowing through the Earth is around this town."

Scott places more pieces of paper down over Danny's map, presumably the one he stole from Argent. "Stiles, look they match," Scott says, grabbing the attention of the brunette human. "There's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped and then the place where their body was found."

"That's right on the telluric current," Charlie adds, pointing to one of the coloured lines on the map. "So maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in the middle..."

Stiles looks at Charlie before motioning for Scott to hand him his pen. "You said they're six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between right?" Stiles traces the pen over the lines, looking for an intersection.

"Stop," Charlie grabs Stiles' hand without thinking, realising where Deaton may be. Stiles blinks up at her slightly in shock before looking back down at their hands. Charlie moves his arm to the intersection that she first spotted. "He's in the vault. Deaton's in the _same_ vault."

* * *

Charlie grabs half of the stack of papers from Stiles, moving to walk out the door behind the two boys. "Guys, hold on!" Lydia shouts, looking down at her phone. This causing Charlie to stop mid-step.

"Lydia, we don't have time," Scott says, moving further out the door.

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work," Cora adds, looking at her phone as well. "They cut the power," Charlie clenches her jaw in frustration and worry, looking around at the group.

"It's just like he said..." Scott mutters, staring blankly. "Go, I can save Deaton myself," Scott says, causing Charlie's eyes to widen.

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles protests, sharing a confused look with Charlie who frowns slightly back.

"Cora and Charlie can't get there fast enough without you," Scott explains, moving toward the now open door. "Go, we can save both of them."

"Scott!" Charlie shouts after the teen werewolf, causing the group to pause slightly. "Please...please, just _save him,_ " she whispers. Scott nods firmly in return before sprinting out to his bike.

"All right, lets go," Stiles orders, motioning the three girls to his awaiting jeep.

* * *

 **Okay! So that was 3/4 of Currents. Sorry for the late update, these later chapters seem to be harder to write.**

 **Any comments/feedback is amazingly appreciated - it really helps speed writing up when I know people somewhat like what I am writing.**

 ***HINT: Charlie's supernatural origin is less Western and more based in Asia***

 ***I do not own anything except Charlie***

 **Thank you so much!**


	12. You're a wolf?

[11] You're a wolf?

* * *

 _ **Songs:**_

 _ **Farewell to Christopher - Alexandre Desplat (Imitation Game Soundtrack)**_  
 _ **Help - London Grammar**_

* * *

"Charlie ran towards Stiles' jeep, seeing Lydia and Cora already in the backseat. She swung the door open harshly, heart thumping in her chest. "Stiles, come on!" Charlie shouts impatiently, clenching her jaw as she feels sharp canines emerge in response to her elevated heart rate. She takes a deep breath to calm down, her knee bouncing nervously as he starts the jeep, hurriedly merging onto the road.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Stiles turn to her. Charlie meets his eyes, frowning slightly before looking back toward Lydia and Cora. She then turns back to the road, still seeing Stiles staring at her. He hesitates before clenching his jaw and shifting to a higher gear, the engine grunting as Stiles forces the car faster.

The jeep quickly pulls into Derek's apartment, Charlie jumping out before it even started to slow. "Hey! Charlie, wait!" Stiles shouts after her. Cora quickly follows, as well as Lydia when the jeep suddenly jolts to a stop. The group follows Charlie to the electrical room, seeing her standing still in front of a multitude of switches.

"Uh-okay, what do we do?" Stiles hurriedly asks, staring at the giant electrical box. Charlie turns to him with a panicked look.

We pull them. We pull all of them," Cora states, moving towards the switches.

"Wait, are you sure?" Charlie asks, reaching a hand out to grab the werewolf's arm, which was reaching for a dial. She had a feeling that doing this would end badly, that someone would get hurt.

"Yes!" Cora shouts, twisting all the knobs, causing Lydia and Charlie to join. Stiles quickly pulls out his phone, warning Isaac that they were going to turn the power on. Cora and Lydia finally pull one last switch simultaneously, causing the room to suddenly light up.

That feeling that Charlie pushed down suddenly grew again, moving from the pit of her stomach like acid up to the back of her throat. "Oh my god," she breathes, taking in a shaky breath. Before she even consciously made the decision Charlie was running out of the electrical room and up the stairs to Derek's apartment.

"Join the pack, or next time I'm killing all of you," Kali shouts, moving out of the room. The alpha's eyes suddenly moved to Charlie's, who was frozen at the door by the sight of Boyd bleeding. "You too, Charlie."

The alphas then push past her, leaving Charlie to walk forward slowly, her shoes making small sounds against the water covered floor. She could see Derek's hands shaking as he tried to put pressure on Boyd's wounds. "It's okay..." he breathes at the alphas frantic movement to keep him alive.

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not."

"It's all okay, Derek," the beta werewolf says through half closed eyes.

"I'm sorry," the alpha apologises through tears, still trying to save his pack member.

"The full moon...that feeling. It was worth it...Did you know it was the lunar eclipse? I always wondered wh-what that felt like for one of us...for a werewolf," Boyd says, his voice stuttering for breath. He then falls, Derek's arms reaching out to keep him from hitting the ground.

Charlie finally reaches him, kneeling on the opposite side of Boyd. She could hear his last breath fade out of him as she rests her hands on his stomach. With her hands shaking, she clenches her jaw, despite already knowing that she would not have been able to heal him. Charlie still had to try. Her eyes flicker upwards to Derek's, who was looking at her brokenly, a sliver of hope still there at the sight of her.

She could feel the wounds Derek's claws inflicted, the blood still flowing out of them as his heart ceased to beat. Charlie tries desperately to see darkened veins appear on her hands and feel the pain of the wound in her mind. When nothing happens, she slowly takes her hands off Boyd's body, tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Derek questions lowly, still staring at his beta.

"Derek...I-I'm sorry...I can't heal him," Charlie stutters out, a lump forming in her throat.

"No, just try again," Derek orders, an edge to his voice.

"I did- it won't-" she tries again, powerless against the enraged alpha.

"Try again!

"I-"

"HEAL HIM!" Derek roars, his eyes turning red, claws elongating from his fingertips.

"I CAN'T!" Charlie shouts back, her own eyes bright blue. Her voice cracks, causing her to swallow against the lump in her throat. She lets out a trembling breath before continuing. "I can't...it's too late."

Charlie flinches as she hears Cora run to Boyd, sobbing into him. She closes her eyes, forcing the tears away. She looks up to see Stiles staring at her from behind Derek, reaching a hand out to the alpha. They all just stop, staring at Derek and Cora as they being to process the loss of a pack member.

She couldn't do this. She _can't_ do this.

Charlie couldn't even bare to look at Boyd another second, knowing that she was their last chance to save him. And she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"failed/em. Charlie took in one trembling breath after another, slowing moving to stand up. Her hands shook wildly, painted a dark crimson. It was like a voice just chanting in her head.

 _You couldn't save him._

 _You couldn't save him._

 _You coul-_

Her eyes then started burning, claws emerging from her small fingers. _No, no please._ Charlie's heart beat just pushed faster in her chest, speeding up the shifting process. She quickly ran though the water, the entire room flinching at the sharp sound. Charlie sped down the stairs, disregarding the sound of footsteps following her down.  
Reaching the ground floor she frantically searched for a place to lock herself in. Charlie then spotted a old room, labelled em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Storage. /emShe could now feel her bones beginning to snap and shift as she threw open the door. She hurriedly slammed it behind her, curling up towards one of the corners as her body re-formed.

Charlie noticed two things at once, she had finished shifting, and there was someone in the room with her.

She snapped into a defensive position, growling loudly at the shape of a person in opening of the door.

"Oh-oh my god...Charlie?" Through her fear-ridden wolf-mind, she somehow produced a name. _Stiles. Human._

She could see a slightly off-white aura surrounding him, and hear his heart pound in his chest. She continued to growl, her muzzle pulling into a snarl as he moved closer to her.

"Hey-it's okay. Uh-" Stiles was cut-off at the sound of his phone beeping in his pocket. Eyes repetitively flickering between her and the phone, he read the message from Scott - letting him know that his dad saved Deaton. He turned his focus back to wolf-Charlie who was still in the corner, growling at him. Stiles internally panicked at the stupid situation he got himself in, his mind jumping around to try and figure a way to turn her back.

He suddenly froze as an idea popped into his head, his body moving before his mind processed whether it was a good decision or not. Stiles crouched down slowly, becoming now eye to eye with the wolf. Charlie was now confused at his intentions, ceasing to growl and now just watching the boy. He reached his hand out slowly, prepared to run for his life if Charlie made any move to attack him. She froze as he touched the space between her ears, unsure if she wanted to run or kill him. Her head involuntarily tilted to the side, causing Stiles to laugh slightly in relief. He looked into her glowing blue eyes, moving his hand away.

"Charlie? Uh- I don't know if you can understand human words-" Charlie let out a growl at Stiles awkward stuttering, slightly irritated that he thought she couldn't understand english.

"Okay then-uh...It's Scott, Deaton's alive. They are bringing him to the hospital, so you might need to, you know, change back for...that one..." Stiles says, unable to get over the awkwardness of talking to a real wolf/person.

At the mention of Deaton being alive, Charlie's claws and canines retract slightly, causing her body to shrink in on itself. Stiles looks toward the roof as her body shifts from wolf to human, leaving her crouched on the floor naked.

"Stiles?" Charlie questions, her throat scratchy.

"Uh-yeah?" Stiles replies, still looking at the ceiling to avoid looking at her.

"Can I borrow your shirt?" She sighs, covering her chest as she sits up.

"I-uh-yes, sure, totally," he replies, quickly taking off his flannel without looking at her. He holds it out in which he thinks is her direction, jumping slightly as she grabs it. He continues looking upward, completely missing the slightly cough that Charlie gave to let him know she wasn't naked anymore.

"Hey! Stiles?" Charlie asks, causing Stiles to jump at the sight of her standing upright, while he was still crouched on the ground. He leapt up, arms swinging slightly around him as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Deaton's all right?" she asks, eyes widening. He nods in reply, causing her to push past him to move out the door to the hospital. She stops, remembering her lack of clothing and inability to her there. "Hey...can you do me a favour?"

* * *

After changing into appropriate clothing, Stiles drove her toward the hospital, the jeep spluttering slightly at the rapid changing of gears.  
"I...I just need to say thank you. For helping me change back. It's been harder to control since my parents died and just...thank you," Charlie whispers, knowing that Stiles would hear her.

"It's okay," he replied simply, eyes flickering between the road and her. They were silent for a while, before Charlie spoke up.

"Why did you follow me anyway?"

"I- I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay...I didn't really expect.. _.that_ ," Stiles said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Why though? For the past few weeks you've been practically accusing me of ever murder in this town," Charlie questions, tapping the jeeps window frame slightly with her finger.

"What you did at that motel...you saved us. I...I wanted to return the favour," Stiles says, shifting the jeep to a lower gear as they approach the hospital. "You're a wolf right?" he says as Charlie moves out the door. She stays silent for a moment before replying.

"I wish it _was_ that easy," Charlie answers, opening the door and jumping out. "Thanks for the ride, Stiles."

* * *

 **That was the end of Currents! Since the end of the episode wan't far off I decided to add a bit to make it longer.**

 **I love getting reviews so any and all is really really appreciated!**  
 **Thank you so much for reading.**  
 ***I do not own anything except the character of Charlie***


	13. You hung up didn't you?

Songs:  
\- Help me lose my mind - Disclosure

\- Howlin' for you - The Black Keys

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz...Buzz. Buzz. Buzz

Charlie groans at the sound of her phone ringing, bringing her out of her sleep. With bleary eyes she swipes blindly at her phone, holding it to her ear.

"What?" she questions moodily, not caring who is on the other side.

"Charlie? It's Stiles," the boy replies slightly frantically, the background noise sounding like he was running down some stairs.

"How did you even get my number - never mind - what do you what?" Charlie questions, still half asleep considering it was almost 3 am.

"It's Lydia, she found another body. Meet us outside the school, like, right now," Stiles orders above the sound of his jeep starting up.

"Ugh- when did I start being invited to these midnight explorations?" She asks into the phone, only to receive no answer. "You hung up didn't you? Great." Charlie sighs loudly before shooting a text to Deaton incase he woke up to find her gone in the morning.

As fast as she could, Charlie grabbed some random clothes and a hoodie, not caring what style or colour it was. She then heads to the door, starting up her motorbike and speeding down to the school.

Charlie pulls up just as Stiles parks his jeep outside the entrance. "Where is she?" She asks, earning a slight shrug from both the boys as Scott joins them. They all walk towards the school, seeing a slightly shocked Lydia with Allison by her side.

"Lydia?" Stiles questions the strawberry blonde, causing her to shoot a panicked look at him.

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here," she explains. "And you told me to call if there is a dead body..."

"You found a dead body?" Stiles breaks in, shocked.

"Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean 'not yet?'" Stiles question incredulously. "Lydia you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

Charlie's eyes wander slightly as she zones out, feeling another strange pull in her mind. She clenches her jaw as she moves toward the entrance of the school, her feet move involuntarily across the grass as she stops less than 5 feet from the body.

Her eyes then glow blue, noticing the dark black residue left by the Darach still lingering around the woman who was lying on the Beacon Hills High School sign.

"Guys, Charlie found the dead body," she hears Scott say, causing the rest of the group to turn to the girl who was standing strangely still in front of the sacrifice.

* * *

Charlie shakes off the feeling of unease as she walks into school for the second time that morning, blaming it on the sacrifice that had taken place only hours before. She walks past Sheriff Stilinski talking to a few men, eyes moving to see Stiles eavesdropping from behind a pillar. She moves past the boy, seeing him suddenly flip around and try and hide under his bag as his father catches sight of him.

She waits in the middle of the walkway for Stiles to finish being told off by the Sheriff, waving slightly at him as he catches sight of her.

"What class do we have again?" Charlie asks the boy as he walks toward her.

"How long have you been here again?" Stiles answers sarcastically, chucking his backpack on over his flannel.

"Oh my god..." Charlie sighs, walking ahead of him. The two then head into the school, seeing Scott standing at his locker. "Hey, teen wolf - what class do we have?" Charlie asks, leaning again one of the neighbouring doors.

"English," Scott answers somewhat cheerfully, causing Charlie to try to run away from the two boys. Stiles unfortunately grabs her arm, spotting her trying to escape. He pushes her toward Ms. Blake's class, despite her protests, Scott laughing slightly behind her.

She sighs before grabbing a seat next to Lydia, who was behind Stiles. The class gets settled in, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. Charlie turns to see the strawberry blonde girl sketching in her notebook, her eyes narrowing slightly at the strange familiarity of the drawing.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes - all tools a writer uses to tell their story," Ms. Blake begins, walking around the classroom. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated," the girl replies, smiling sarcastically at the teacher. Charlie snorts slightly, covering it up with a off-placed cough to disguise it.

"Uh-well, that was an idiom, by the way," Ms. Blake replies, sighing slightly. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words."

"Saying 'jump the gun' is only meaningful if you know about the starting gun in a race, or the phrase, 'seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chess," Stiles comments, causing Ms. Blake to turn her attention to him.

"That's right Stiles. Do you play?"

"Uh-no, my father does," he replies, fiddling with his pen. She smiles widely in response, turning back to the class.

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?" Charlie moves then to rest her head on the desk, already done with the lesson despite only 2 minutes going by. Her ears perk up at the sound of Scott talking to Stiles.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk," Scott says across the gap between the two desks.

"What do you wanna do that for?" Stiles asks.

"The Druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"Ok, first of all I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point that a sentence like, 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?' actually makes sense to me. And second of all, we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan," Stiles replies, look at both Scott and Charlie who had risen her head from the desk to pay attention to the plan.

"What's that?"

"Going through Aiden," Charlie replies for Stiles, earning a nod from him.

"Ever since he's been back at school, they've always been together. How are we gonna separate them again?" Stiles adds.

Scott suddenly sits up straighter, causing Charlie to frown at him slightly. He looks at Stiles who raises an eyebrow, both of them spinning around to look at Lydia who was still drawing in her notebook.

What now?"

* * *

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" Ethan asks, casting a look toward Stiles. Charlie steps forward slightly from her position on the stairs but is cut off when Stiles suddenly stands.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it on wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freakin-"

"Woa- Stiles, okay. We get it," Scott says as they both push the boy backwards slightly away from the alpha werewolf.

"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again," Scott tries again, trying to get the werewolf to talk.

"You don't know what we owe them...especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas."

"What were you?"

"Omegas...In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack," Ethan replies.

"So, you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack," Stiles adds.

"Something like that."

"What happened?" Charlie questions, leaning further against the banister.

"They were killers, I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation," at this Charlie looks down slightly, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Stiles who narrows his eyes at her. "And our Alpha was the worst one them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form Voltron Wolf you know? Kick everybody's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then," Ethan insists.

"Deucalion taught you," Scott realises.

"And then we fought. We took down the whole pack one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart," Ethan shouts, shaking slightly at the memory. "Literally."

"What about your emissary?" Ethan shakes his head.

"They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Charlie asks.

"All of them except for Deucalion's..."

"You mean Morell," Charlie confirms, remembering her from her parents trips to see Deaton when she was younger.

Ethan suddenly gasps in shock, clutching his chest and looking down. "What?" Scott asks. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me, my brother." 

Charlie's eyes widen, realising that the only person that would attack Aiden in broad daylight would be Cora. She quickly runs down the stairs, ignoring Scott and Stiles who were calling out after her. Charlie's boots squeak against the linoleum floor as she skids toward the sound of werewolves growling, which happened to be the boy's locker room.

She slams her body into the door, pushing into the room to see Cora being hit over the head with a weight. Her body flies to the side, causing Charlie to run up to the Alpha growling loudly as he moves to lift the weight again. Her hand flies up, tearing the large object from his grip and swinging it back into Aiden's torso. The air flies out of him as she hits him again, sending him backwards onto the ground. Charlie abandons the weight and grabs his neck with now fully lengthened claws, eyes glowing a bright blue. She moves to punch him but he grabs her fist, twisting it around so that she flips to the ground.

They both stand up again, but suddenly Scott and Ethan appear between them, the teenage werewolf holding Charlie back from going at Aiden again. She growls loudly, trying to push past Scott's arm, canines hitting each other in desperation to protect her best friend.

"Aiden you can't do this!" Ethan shouts at his brother, who was on the other side of Scott, trying to fight back. "She came at me!"

At this Stiles turns around from where he was examining Cora to see Charlie still struggling against Scott. "Charlie!" Stiles shouts, snapping her out of her bloodthirsty rage. "It's Cora."

She then stops fighting back against the teen werewolf, realising how hurt Cora must be. Charlie quickly crouches down where the girl was lying, trying to get up. She presses her hand against the werewolf's, watching as dark veins move up her arm, clenching her jaw as she feels Cora's pain.

"It doesn't matter," Ethan reasons with his twin. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch any of them." Aiden nods in response, the werewolf allowing himself to be led out of the room.

Cora exhales sharply as the pain fades to a dull ache, the wound to her head closing up. She gives Charlie a thankful look causing her to smile back while hiding her slightly shaking hand in the pocket of her leather jacket.

Cora wipes the remaining blood off her forehead, the rest of the group standing around her. "You okay?" Charlie asks, looking at her in the mirror, frowning slightly.

"She doesn't look okay..." Lydia comments, staring at the werewolf just like the rest were.

Cora rolls her eyes slightly before putting down the cloth, "I'll heal." She takes a step back, swaying slightly, causing the whole group to lurch forward to try and stabilise the werewolf.

"I said I'm fine," Cora repeats, brushing off their concern.

"I thought you healed her?" Scott questions, turning to Charlie.

"I healed the external wound - it's pretty hard to fix a concussion..." she replies, glancing to Cora apologetically.

"Hey- hold on both of you. Do you guys realise how suicidally crazy that was? Are we just going to ignore that?" Stiles questions with a slightly hard edge to his voice before turning to Cora. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd," Cora replies harshly, turning to face Scott. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying," Scott reasons.

"And you're failing...you're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies," Cora glances slightly at Charlie as she says this before walking off, earning a glare from the girl.

"She's definitely a Hale," Charlie hears Stiles comment, but she is already walking towards the door, following Cora.

"Hey!" Charlie shouts at Cora's turned back, down the middle of the empty hallway. "What the was that? All we do is show up late?"

"You could have saved Boyd! You're supposed some type of 'guardian over people' or whatever but you haven't saved anyone since you got here!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry that I couldn't save Boyd and that's all I can say. But I'm trying...I am trying to save people," Charlie implores, stepping closer to Cora. "I get that you would put the blame of his death on me...I was his last chance. My healing ability isn't an exact science, but I wish I could have saved him."

Cora looks down slightly in guilt, conflicting emotions raging behind her eyes. "I know that if you could have, you would have saved him...just like your parents.

Charlie nods in response before looking behind her at the sound of sneakers squeaking on linoleum. Stiles lingers in the door way looking slightly guilty, letting the girls both know that he was listening in on their entire conversation.

"Uh- does anyone want a ride home?" Stiles asks, lifting up his keys slightly.

* * *

Sorry about that formatting issue! It is now fixed!

Hope you like the chapter - and will hopefully be posting the next half very soon!

Any comments/feedback is loved and very much appreciated.

Teaser: Charlie's supernatural being is revealed in the next chapter!


	14. Spider-goblin?

/

 _Songs:_

 _\- The Anchor - **Bastille**_  
 _\- Madness - **Ruelle**_ ~ start song at the **

/

Charlie slams the door of the jeep behind her as Cora moves to the backseat, hearing Stiles protest at her rough treatment of his car. Stiles jumps in after her, starting the engine after the spluttering of the engine. "Watch the jeep alright? She's fragile."

"She?" Charlie asks incredulously as the jeep reverses out of the school parking lot.

"Yes, she - Roscoe," he reaches a hand out, tapping the dashboard affectionately.

"Roscoe? Is that even a name?" Stiles gapes at her, eyes flitting to the road as he merges onto the road.

"Oh my...yes!-" His rant is broken off at the sound of his phone ringing loudly from it's place next to the wheel. Charlie looks at the screen to see Allison's name appear, along with a photo of her."It's Allison."

Stiles quickly accepts the call and puts it on speaker for the whole car to hear. "Allison?" He asks, slowing down the car slightly so he can focus more on the phone.

"Stiles - the other sacrifices, they were philosophers," Allison hurriedly says into the phone.

"Philosophers?" Stiles questions, frowning at the road.

"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right? Stiles, you have to tell your dad." Stiles and Charlie share a worried look before turning back to the phone. "Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe...tell your dad, warn him."

"Okay, okay, okay, I know," Stiles sighs, rubbing his fingers together anxiously.

"What are you going to do?" Cora asks, looking at Stiles from the back of the jeep.

"I'm gonna tell him the truth, and I'm gonna need both of you to help."

Charlie shares a look with Cora before nodding at the boy. "Okay, we'll help."

The rest of the car ride is silent with the crackling of the radio accompanying the three teenagers. Just as the jeep pulls into Stiles' driveway, a sharp screaming suddenly hits Charlie's ear, echoing around her brain. She winces, holding her head as the noise continues.

"You okay?" Stiles asks, catching Cora's attention. She leans forward toward her friend, who's eyes were clenched shut.

The noise suddenly stops, causing Charlie to relax. She slowly opens her eyes, looking around to see Stiles and Cora both looking at her with concern. "I'm fine," she says, nodding mostly to herself. Charlie straightens up in the seat, taking a deep breath. "Come on, don't we have something to do?" She then opens the door, jumping out and walking toward the house.

"Hey-wait!" Stiles shouts, scrambling out of the jeep to follow her. She hears Cora jump out as well, her boot scraping against the loose stone driveway. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine," Charlie replies, walking up the stairs to the front door, waiting for Stiles to open it. He stands still in front of her, staring at her with slight irritation.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Charlie frowns, folding her arms over her chest. Stiles huffs in reply, not moving to unlock the door. She stares at the boy, gritting her teeth at his stubbornness. "Jesus Christ, fine! It was just this strange sound, I've heard it once before."

Stiles nods slightly, rocking back on his heels. "And?" He gestures for her to keep talking.

"...It sounded like a scream," Charlie sighs, rolling her eyes.

"There we go, that wasn't so hard was i-hey! No!" Charlie grabs the keys from Stiles' hand, blocking him from reaching them with one hand as she jams the key into the lock, opening the door. "Why are you so annoying..." She releases her hand from the boy's outstretched arm, causing him to fall to the ground with a yell, having forced all his weight onto getting his keys.

Cora and Charlie step over the fallen boy, walking into the Stilinski household. "I don't know, why are you so closed off?" Stiles replies, pulling himself up from the ground.

"So how are we going to do this?" Cora interrupts, turning back to the boy.

"I called my dad to come from work on his lunch break, I tell him and then you both do the claw, fang, glow-y eye thing and we're done," Stiles replies, moving down the hall, presumably to his room. Cora and Charlie both follow him, turning to the room that he had walked in. "Okay, so we just gotta wait for my dad to turn up, you guys can sit wherever you want - he should be, like, five minutes," Stiles says, chucking his bag on the floor and sitting on a chair near the door, his knee bouncing rapidly.

Cora suddenly moves forward, sitting on Stiles' bed, causing Charlie to frown at the doorway of his room. Her gaze moves quickly around the room, landing on a few posters, a slightly suspicious telescope positioned by the window and finally a cork board on the wall with coloured strings connecting pictures.

Charlie narrows her eyes slightly, moving past Stiles preoccupied with his phone, to stand behind his desk. She cocks her head slightly at the cork board, looking at pictures of people and the strings that linked them to a supernatural creature. Suddenly her own name caught her eye, pinned to the board with a red string connected to a list of supernatural creatures. Charlie scans the page, some creatures crossed out and others circled.

Wendigo

Nymph

Valkyrie

 **Jorogumo**

Kiyohime

 **Okami**

 **Okuri-inu**

Necromancer

"You do know that the _Jorogumo_ is a spider-goblin that changes itself into a seductive woman to lure and then eat men?" Charlie laughs slightly, shaking her head.

"So...that's no then?" Stiles replies. She sighs in reply, still looking at the list. Charlie suddenly freezes slightly at one of the bolded names, reading what Stiles' had scribbled around it. Wolf. Protector? Senses supernatural. Glowing blue eyes. She bites her lip slightly, who knew he was that good of a detective? She suddenly feels someone behind her, spinning around to see Stiles gaze on the name that she was previously staring at. "Okami?" He frowns at her, Cora's head snapping up in recognition. Charlie looks to Cora uncertainly, who frowns at her slightly in confusion.

Her gaze flickers around the room slightly before landing on Stiles. "Yeah...That's me," Charlie sighs, looking down.

"Really? Woah...that's...actually like so awesome," Stiles says, causing her to frown in confusion.

"Awesome?"

"Yeah! You can turn into a wolf! And you-" Stiles quickly grabs a sheet of paper from the desk next to him, reading off it. "It says you're a moral judge and the wolf's action's can mirror humanity's own...how does that work?"

"You can read?" Charlie asks sarcastically, earning a frown from the boy in contrast to his previous excited manner. She sighs loudly, rolling her eyes, "It's comes out kind of like smoke around a person...I look at them with the wolf-eyes and the shades vary from white to black."

"White meaning a good person? And black, like, evil?" Stiles questions, child-like curiosity seeping into his tone.

"Basically, but everyone I have ever met is just shades of grey. Even the twins are a dark grey," Charlie states.

"But they're evil!"

"-Stiles!" Charlie hears the Sheriff shout from the front door. The group turns to Stiles' door, hearing footsteps move towards them. The girls freeze at the sight of Mr. Stilinski, looking towards Stiles with concern. "Why did you call me? Why aren't all of you at school?"

"Okay, dad. Um- you might want to sit down or I don't know. Okay, uh-" Stiles rambles, earning an unimpressed look from his father. "Just-hold on-" He quickly grabs his father, moving him toward his detective cork board, pointing to it.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? And why are there two girls in your bedroom?" The Sheriff asks, looking at Charlie and Cora.

"They are part of the thing I'm trying to tell you, just-okay..." Stiles moves to the other side of the room, starting to pace. The Sheriff gives Charlie a confused look, in which she returns with one of her own, shaking her head.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay," Stiles paces quickly, gesturing to his father. "No..."

"Stiles."

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just...I'm trying to...I'm just trying to figure out how to start here..." he shakes his head.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time."

"For the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him. And all these murders right now. It's like...It's like you've been playing a losing game." Charlie frowns at Stiles' phrasing, sharing a look with Cora.

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"Ah- I know," Stiles grits out, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, see, but that's just it, Dad. The...the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board," he quickly grabs the chess board, opening it to reveal the pieces. "I need to show you the whole board."

Charlie eventually moves to sit next to Cora, as Stiles explains the whole supernatural story in Beacon Hills to his father, using the power of sticky notes and chess. From where she was sitting on his bed, Charlie could see the coloured tags on each of the pieces, the black ones being the supernatural, the white being the Argents.

"Scott...and Derek are werewolves?" The Sheriff asks, slightly frustrated with his son.

"Yes."

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's...purple's hunter," Stiles corrects, holding up his sticky notes.

Along with Allison and her father," Cora adds from beside Charlie.

"Yeah...and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, and who I have just learned - Charlie's godfather, is a Kanima?" Sheriff asks incredulously.

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a Druid, okay? Well, we think," Stiles correct again, looking toward the girls.

"No - he is a Druid," Charlie interrupts, nodding at the boy.

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson."

"No - Jackson's a werewolf," his father argues, pointing to the chess board.

"Jackson was a Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London," Stiles rambles, causing his father to turn and look at Charlie with a confused frown.

"Don't look at me, this is the first I'm hearing of this," Charlie says, Cora nodding along with her. Mr. Stilinski replies with a sigh, turning back to his son.

"Who's the Darack?" He asks, emphasising the 'k'.

"It's 'Darach'," Stiles corrects for the third time.

"We don't know yet," Cora answers, causing Stiles to point at her and nod.

"We don't know yet," he repeats.

"But he was killed by werewolves?"

"Slashed up and left for dead," Stiles comments. "We think," Cora adds.

"Yeah, we think," The Sheriff just lets out a loud sigh, sitting back in his seat.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are," Stiles squints slightly, most likely realising how strange it sounds.

"And what would the shape of an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?"

"That would be more of an expression...like the one you're currently wearing," Stiles answers, his voice fading out slightly at the end.

"Yeah," Mr. Stilinski replies, standing up from his chair to leave.

"Dad...Dad, would you...I can prove it, okay?" Stiles jumps in front of his father, holding a hand out to stop him. "They are both supernatural. Cora's a werewolf-"

"-Stiles! Stiles! That's enough," The Sheriff shouts, moving past his son.

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" Stiles replies, causing him to turn around and stop at the door. "You ready?"

Cora stands up next to Charlie, but soon stumbles slightly, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She leaps to catch her friend as she falls, shouting her name - drawing the attention of Stiles and his father.

"Cora? Can you hear me?" Charlie shouts, placing her lightly on the ground. She reaches her hand toward her head, black veins appearing on her skin. "Stiles! Call an ambulance."

* * *

Charlie sits in one of the chairs outside of the nurses station, her knee bouncing in nervousness. She looks up at the sound of Stiles' phone ringing loudly, focusing her hearing.

"It's not guardian's as in law enforcement, it's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover" Charlie hears Scott say to Stiles over the phone.

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school," Stiles replies, causing Charlie to stand up and move towards the boy. "Then the last one's gonna be another teacher."

"Yeah, but there are dozens of them, Scott. And they're all headed home," Stiles replies.

"No. No they're not. They're all going to the recital," Scott realises, causing Charlie to look at Stiles in shock. "I need you to bring Charlie to the school, we need all the help we can get."

"What about Cora?" Charlie asks, feeling unwilling to leave her friend injured and alone.

"She'll be fine. The doctors are fixing her right now - and we can't even see her yet," Stiles reasons, causing Charlie to frown slightly, pulling out her phone.

"Fine, but I'm getting Derek to come down to look after her," she says, typing a quick message to Derek, pressing send.

"Okay, we'll be right down," Stiles says into the phone before turning it off, walking down the hall to his father.

"What did you see when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Stiles asks, following behind his father, who was steadily walking away from him.

"Nothing."

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain Ash," he corrects.

"I don't know what I saw," The Sheriff holds a hand up, walking faster.

"You saw something you can't explain," Charlie jogs slightly faster behind them.

"Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town," Mr. Stilinski replies, stopping and turning to his son. "That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following."

""Dad, another teacher's gonna die if you don't start listening to me-"

"I am listening! I have _been_ listening!" Stiles' father shouts, causing Stiles to take a slight step back, his shoulders stiffening.

"You just don't believe," Stiles replies. The Sheriff doesn't even reply, shaking his head at his son before starting to walk away from him. "Mom would have believed me." Charlie quickly steps backward as Stiles turns away walking down the hall. "Let's just get to the school."

They jog to the jeep, Stiles starting the car and quickly pulling out of the carpark, hands tight against the wheel. Charlie bites her lip, eyes moving between the window and the boy beside her.

"You okay?" Charlie asks, gritting her teeth slightly at the awkward tension. She sees Stiles jump slightly, most likely from being interrupted from an internal monologue or something.

"Oh-uh...yeah. It's fine," Stiles replies, moving to look at her in surprise. She sighs, looking up before opening her mouth.

"Look, I don't really this kind of thing but...you can, talk or whatever. I get that you probably have Scott to talk to, and he's probably ten times better at comforting...but I get the loss of a parent thing..." Charlie trails off, quickly looking away from the boy.

"Uh-yeah. I don't know - we don't usually talk about her - my mom. He's only mentioned her to me a few times," Stiles sighs, eyes flickering between the road and her. "She died when I was about 9...frontotemporal dementia..."

Charlie doesn't reply, putting her hand out to the arm that gripped the steering wheel, causing him to loosen his hold. "Stiles I-" She was interrupted by the sight of the school, quickly pulling away from the boy. The jeep pulls into the parking lot, Charlie and Stiles hurriedly jumping out of the car when they remember the immediacy of the situation.

She leads the way to the school hall, pulling open the door to see Scott standing right by it, turning at the sound of her and Stiles entering. The werewolf quickly pulls Stiles to the side while the orchestra plays, motioning for Charlie to follow him into the auditorium. ******

Suddenly, a horrible feeling rises up in the pit of her stomach, just like when Deaton was taken. She moves quickly away from the two boys, letting the feeling guide her down the school freezes at the sound of heels softly clicking against linoleum, turning around the corner to see Lydia, just as surprised to see her.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" Charlie whispers, walking toward the girl who had stopped just outside an empty classroom.

"I...I don't know. Aiden texted me to meet him...but I just have this...feeling," Lydia replies, gritting her teeth.

"So do I...just like with the other sacrifices," she says, eyes flickering inside the empty classroom, the feeling growing stronger. Both girls move at the same time, walking into the room. Charlie freezes at the sound of chanting growing louder and louder, turning at the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

"You both recognise it, don't you?" A voice emerges, the figure stepping forward to reveal Ms. Blake, a dark smile on her face. Charlie looks down to see her holding a black knife, the blade wrapped in white flowers, causing her to step back slightly. The druid quickly moves forward, swinging the handle to Lydia's temple, Charlie leaping forward to catch her.

"Lydia! Lydia, can you hear me?" She shouts, shaking the girl's shoulder slightly. Charlie suddenly turns at the sound of Ms. Blake moving behind her, the woman stabbing the blade into her stomach. Charlie lets out a pained gasp, body curling inwards as knife is pulled out, the flowers hitting the wound, causing her to sway slightly. Her hands move toward the wound, but Ms. Blake swings the blade again, hitting her temple so that she falls to the ground.

* * *

Charlie wakes up just as Ms. Blake is winding another line of vine covered white flowers, the wound in her stomach throbbing along with her head. She blinks rapidly, turning to see Lydia still knocked out, her head bleeding just like her's. Charlie tries to reach for the girl, pulling against the ropes when suddenly Ms. Blake interrupts her.

"I took me a while to find a strain that I know would work on you...Whitebeam is so hard to find," she says, tightening the ropes that bind her to the chair next to Lydia's. "I always was going to come to Beacon Hills, but finding an Okami - it's just meant to be..."

She struggles against the ropes, wincing as they dig into her skin, the Whitebeam stopping her ability to heal. "What...what the hell are you talking about?" Charlie asks, the pain of the stab wound causing her to gasp slightly in the middle of the sentence.

Guardians...you're practically the epitome of one...and all that power you have..." Ms. Blake continues talking, moving to Lydia beginning to tighten the rope on her garrotte.

Charlie turns at the sound of Lydia gasping, bringing her hand up to her head in pain. "Lydia..."

"What are you doing?" Lydia asks the druid after seeing Charlie tied up as well, hands shaking in their bonds.

"What's necessary," Ms. Blake continues tightening the rope of the garrotte, looking up at the girl with calculating eyes. "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call the, sacrifices but you're not understanding the word...it's derived from the Latin sacrificium. An offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"Stop."

"Oh - I wish I could, but you don't know the alpha's like I do," the druid stands, prompting Charlie to struggle harder against the bonds.

"Please, stop," Lydia whispers in terror, looking at Charlie with wide eyes.

"But you, Lydia...you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much - actually a girl who em style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew/em too much," Ms. Blake corrects, laughing slightly.

"No! Stop!" Charlie shouts, trying to reach for Lydia as the teacher moves behind the girl, holding the garrotte. She suddenly pulls, tightening the rope; causing Lydia to gasp wildly, grabbing the wire.

"Lydia! Don't!" Ms. Blake growls, struggling against the girl. The strawberry blonde suddenly takes in a large breath of air, letting out an piercing shriek that was all too familiar. Charlie clenches her jaw, squeezing her eyes shut at the sound, the druid freezing in her place.

The girl lets out a whimper, her hand dropping from her throat as she stares straight ahead, unseeing. Charlie could feeling blood dripping from her hear at the sound, shaking her head slightly to relieve the pain. Ms. Blake walks around, gasping slightly at the strawberry blonde.

"Unbelievable...you have no idea what you are do you?" The druid asks as Lydia takes in a shuddering breath, still frozen. "The wailing woman...a banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like us Lydia - look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it," Ms. Blake's tone changes to harsh and razor sharp, causing the girl to let out a half sob, a tear trailing down her face.

"It's too bad though...and too late," the druid moves forward, grabbing the duct tape an strapping the banshee's hands to the wooden chair.

"No! Let her go!" Charlie shouts at Ms. Blake, fighting against the flower-wrapped ropes tied around her hands and middle, gasping as they come in contact with her wound.

"No! Please!" Lydia gasps, trying to get up off the chair but is forced back down by the druid. The woman continues tying her girl's other wrist, ignoring Charlie's screams to stop. Ms. Blake pulls back on the garrotte; tightening it around Lydia's neck, causing her to gasp for air. She pulls out the blade, positioning it near the girl's throat.

"No! Lydia!" Charlie screams, her voice raw; trying again to get free.

"One last philosopher..." The woman holds it against Lydia's throat, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Drop it!" Charlie's head snaps around at the sound of Sheriff Stilinski's voice emerging from the other side of the room, pointing his gun at Ms. Blake. The woman smiles slightly, suddenly shifting her position and throwing the knife at Stiles' father, embedding it in his shoulder. He falls to the ground, but looks up at the sound of growling coming from near the door.

Lydia gasps slightly at the sight of Scott, fully transformed, leaping over desks to get to Ms. Blake, who had moved toward him. He swings his claws at her face, grunting as she dodges it effortlessly. The werewolf swings another arm, the druid blocking it and forcing a palm to his chest causing him to fly across the and Lydia both look up at the sound of footsteps, to see Stiles at the door of the classroom. Ms. Blake quickly pushes a desk forcefully to the door, causing it to close and locking the boy outside. He bangs on the window pane, eyes wide as the druid moves across the room.

The Sheriff gasps as he grabs his gun, pointing it at the woman. "There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy," Ms. Blake remains impassive, walking towards Mr. Stilinski. He hesitates slightly before shooting her leg, causing her to step back slightly, wincing. They both look down at the bullet hole, the Sheriff narrowing his eyes as it closes over a second later.

"Healers," the druid drags up Mr. Stilinski with the hilt of the blade, pushing him backwards into the chairs at the back of the room. "Warriors," Ms. Blake rips off the badge, crunching it in her hand. "Guardians," she casts a barely noticeable look at Charlie before dropping the badge to the ground. "Virgins," the woman whispers, leaning in to kiss him.

The Sheriff pulls back, gasping and eyes wide as the druid transforms into her previous self, a scratch mark marring her face. She grabs him, quickly smashing through the glass window just as Stiles finally forces his way past the blocked door. The boy runs over to the other side of the class, joining Scott to stare out of the broken window.

"Dad?"

* * *

 **I think this was the longest chapter yet - and that is The Girl Who Knew Too Much episode done! Charlie's supernatural creature is finally revealed - an Okami! There are a few other things about her that haven't been revealed yet but will be explored in the later seasons, namely 3b *wink***

 **I hope you liked the chapter and please comment/leave feedback as I really really appreciate it and it helps me write faster.**

 **-bmdrwho12**


	15. Torture is always an option

[14] Torture is always an option

/

 _Songs:_

 _All We Do ~ **Oh Wonder**_  
 _No one's here to Sleep ~ **Bastille**_

/

"Charlie...we need to talk," Deaton follows the Okami into the veterinary room, the latter holding her wound as she moves toward his supplies. She looks over the various bottles, finally spying some powdered Whitebeam. "It looks like she used an Arran Whitebeam, so you need a stronger concentration..." Deaton trails off, grabbing the bottle and pouring a fair amount into a mortar. Charlie ignores the buzzing of her phone, watching over her god-father as he mixes the Whitebeam with Rowan and a petal from the pink flower, Chaenomeles. He then grabs a clear liquid labeled Hawthorn, adding a few drops into the bowl.

Charlie reaches into a drawer, grabbing the appropriate syringe and handing it to Deaton. He then uses a pipette to put some of the pale mixture into the tube, flicking the needle slightly. "I need to inject the solution right into the wound," Deaton says, prompting her to move her shirt. Charlie gasps in pain as the solution hits the open muscle, the tissue mending itself back together quickly.

"She looks up at the sight of Deaton staring at her, a frown etched on his face. "What happened tonight...she didn't just want to kill you...you were going to be a sacrifice, weren't you?"

Charlie looks down, swallowing slightly. "She said...she said that she was always going to come the Beacon Hills, and that finding me...it was like fate. She wants my power."

"And she'll get it..." Deaton steps towards her slightly. "Charlie, she will come back for you. You will be the final sacrifice - the one that will give her the most power."

"I...It's okay, just don't tell the others. I don't want them to know...I'm going to try and find a way out of this," Charlie promises, clenching her jaw.

"I will get you out - I promise. Whatever it takes - I told your father I would take care of you," Deaton says, stepping towards her slightly. Charlie frowns at the repetitive buzzing coming from her pocket, causing her to dig the phone out to read the messages.

Stiles: hey where are you? are you dead? kidding

Scott: Hey, Deaton said he's fixing you up. Text us when you're good.

Stiles: we are going to tell Derek about Ms. Blake if you wanna meet us there

Stiles: scott said you were hurt?

Stiles: answer

Stiles: right now

Stiles: okay we are going to the hospital with Derek and Ms. Blake who is going to heal Cora. Meet us there or I'm going to assume you're dead and come find you.

Charlie sighs, stowing her phone back in her pocket. "I need to go to the hospital, Derek is trying to force Ms. Blake heal Cora," she explains at Deaton's curious look, grabbing her helmet from the front desk.

"You can't go near her - she could take you at anytime," her god-father protests, moving to block the doorway.

"I'm going to be with Derek, Scott and Stiles the whole time - they need me...I'm going to be taken anyway, I get that, so I may as well do something more worthwhile that sitting around," Charlie argues, brushing past him to walk out the door into the pouring rain.

"Charlie! Stop, I promised your father before he died that I would protect you" Deaton raises his voice after her as she gets on her bike, turning on the engine to muffle his protests. She speeds down the road, heading quickly to the hospital.

She pulls up into the parking lot just as Stiles and Scott are getting out of the jeep into the rain, cutting the engine and parking it beside it. "Hey!" Charlie shouts over the wind, pulling off her helmet. Scott turns, waiting for her to run up toward the entrance, Stiles suddenly appearing beside her.

"What's that?" Scott asks Stiles who quickly runs from his car.

"Well, you both got claws - I got a bat," Stiles answers, holding up the wooden baseball bat as they sprint into the hospital.

Charlie turns as a chill runs down her back, seeing Ms. Blake staring at her while Derek drags her by the arm to pull her in front of the group. She glares at the Darach's back, following after them as they turn down a corridor. "Scott! Scott!" The group turns at the sound of Mrs. McCall calling out. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating!"

"We're here for Cora," Scott explains, moving towards his mother.

"What, all of you?" She questions, looking behind him. "Why does Stiles have my bat?" The boy in question turns slightly to look at it before staring at Scott in silence.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here - right now," he replies, causing Melissa to nod slightly.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back - one's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those - they'll be picking up in the basement garage." Scott nods, moving away towards the group. "Got it." This prompts Charlie to start walking down the hallway, following Derek to the elevator with Stiles at her heels.

Derek shoves Ms. Blake into the elevator, the Okami moving in after them. Charlie leans against a wall in the corner, eyes narrowed at the woman."You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek," the Darach comments, looking at him with cool eyes. "I'm going to help." Ms. Blake turns to her left to see Scott glaring at her, eyes then moving to Stiles who moves his bat slightly at her gaze. The woman then spies Charlie barely controlling her anger, a dark look on her face.

The Okami takes a deep breath in, digging her fingers into her palms as the Darach smirks at her slightly. Just as Charlie is about to grab Ms. Blake by the neck and slam her into a wall, the elevator door dings, prompting the group to move out into the empty hallway. Derek walks quickly, looking right to see Cora's bed empty, eyes widening at the sight of black blood splattered on the floor.

"Derek," Scott says, eyes following the trail of drops as it leads out the door and down the hall. Charlie frowns at the sound of muffled groaning coming from behind the double doors in front of them. She feels Stiles jump in shock from beside her as they burst open, Peter sliding down the floor toward them.

"We got a problem," Peter says, looking up at Derek from the ground. He quickly looks down to where he was thrown from. "Big problem." The Voltron wolf roars in reply, prompting Derek to shift, running full speed down the hallway. The alpha then forces the twins backward but falters when they send an elbow to his back, pulling Derek up to punch him in the face.

Scott roars suddenly, causing the twins to look up, tossing Derek into a wall before moving to attack the teen wolf. He swipes a claw at the twins head, faltering slightly as they dodge it quickly, moving to try and hit him back.

Charlie looks away to stare at the Darach, reluctant to leave her standing in the hallway with Stiles where she could easily escape and take someone else. Her eyes flicker back to the twins and Scott who were holding him by the neck against a wall. She suddenly sees Cora lying at the end of the hallway, stepping toward Peter.

"Can you cover me?" She asks the omega, who was still lying on the ground. Not waiting for a reply, she quickly runs down the hall, grabbing her friend. "Take her," Charlie orders, causing Peter to lift her up over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Ms. Blake walk into the elevator before Scott breaks out of the twins hold, quickly running with Derek toward them.

"Go!" Derek shouts, pushing them through another set of double doors to the morgue. "Don't stop!" Charlie quickly runs through the room behind Peter who was holding Cora but turns when she hears Derek shout Stiles' name.

The three wolves look onward in panic as Stiles hides slightly behind the door that the twins had emerged from, holding the bat out behind him. "He's going to die, isn't he?" Charlie asks Derek, who stays silent as the boy swung his bat toward the Voltron wolf's head. Stiles' eyes widen in terror as it shatters on impact, the twins turning toward him, growling loudly.

The boy quickly moves to the edge of the room, running with his back to the wall toward the other side. The group steps forward as the twins move closer, Scott suddenly leaping up to grab the corner of the light, causing it to swing down and hit them. Charlie moves to push open the door, seeing Peter and Stiles run down another hallway and into another morgue room. She quickly sprints behind them, seeing Cora laying flat on a metal table, unconscious. She reaches a hand out to her head, closing her eyes tightly to try and heal her, despite the fact that it hardly worked before.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asks, watching Cora with concern.

"He's close," Derek replies, closing and bolting the door shut, looking out the window.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asks, turning to see Scott shaking his head.

"What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott are you kidding me!-" /

"Shh, quiet!" Derek whispers harshly at the boy.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend - the second one you've dated by the way - has got my dad, somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles retaliates, moving up to shout at the alpha.

"Stiles, they're still out there," Scott reasons, stepping towards his friend.

"And-and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Not yet," Scott replies, moving toward Charlie who still hand her hand outstretched, black veins climbing up her arm. "Is she really dying?"

"She's not getting any better," Peter replies, causing the okami to nod in agreement, her jaw tightly clenched to stop her body from involuntarily breaking away from Cora's, stopping the attempted healing process.

"There has to be something we can do. We have to help her," Scott states, looking from Cora to Charlie who was already shaking her head.

"You can't," Ms. Blake answers, suddenly appearing at the door. "Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alpha's in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

"Derek wait!" The alpha suddenly runs at the Darach, only to be stopped by Scott who had grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"She was trying to escape!"

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that," Ms. Blake answers, walking further into the room.

"If you want to show that you're one of the good guys, then heal her," Stiles states, pointing toward Cora.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," Peter comments, staring cooly at the woman. "Let's torture her. Works for me."

"Same here," Charlie growls, moving her hand off Cora, wincing as the black veins disappear.

 _"Uh- Can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion - Excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this, and everyone can leave. You have 10 minutes_ ," Ms. McCalls' voice breaks over the speaker system, causing Scott down in shock.

"He's not gonna hurt her," The Darach replies.

Shut up," Derek interrupts, narrowing his eyes at her.

"He won't! Scott...you know why..." Jennifer trails off, looking toward the teen wolf. "Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asks, turning towards Scott.

Ms. Blake rolls her eyes, "you're not the only one he wants in his pack - Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha Pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks - and an Okami."

"A true alpha," Peter says, looking up at Scott.

"Shit..." Charlie breathes looking toward the boy in amazement.

"What's that?" Stiles asks.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will...our little Scott," Peter says, eyes moving to Derek's.

"It doesn't matter," Scott shakes his head, turning around to Ms. Blake. "We still need to get her out of here."

"-Scott your mom," Stiles argues, stepping forward.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes, and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage, get down to the ambulance - we can get out of here," Scott implores, looking at the alpha.

"The twins aren't gonna just let us walk out," Peter comments, drawing the attention toward him.

"I'll distract them," Scott replies, nodding slightly.

"You mean fight them," Derek corrects.

"Whatever I have to do," Scott replies, earning a nod from Derek.

"I'll help you," the alpha volunteers.

-Uh, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek," Jennifer interrupts, still standing by the door.

"I'll do it," Peter volunteers, stepping towards Derek and Scott. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

At this Charlie raises her head from listening to Cora's shallow breathing. "An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asks.

"Something better than a baseball bat," Peter replies, smirking lightly at Derek.

"Charlie leaves Cora's side, quickly looking over the medical supplies to her left, squinting at the names of various drugs. "Hey, wait! What about these," Stiles shouts, lifting up the paddles from a code cart.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asks, looking toward the boy.

"Well, no..."

"Put 'em down," Derek orders, focusing back on going through a medical drawer.

Charlie sighs in frustration, coming up with nothing from the shelf that she was searching. "Just for the record Stiles, using those would more likely kill a werewolf than strengthen it," She comments, patting the boy on the shoulder slightly before moving past him to look through another shelf. The okami hears him sigh loudly before her attention is drawn away at Scott's question.

"Epinephrine?" The teen wolf says, holding up a large syringe.

"That's only going to make him stronger?" Derek asks, turning back to the shelf.

"How strong?" Peter asks, frowning at the needle.

"Very strong," Derek says, looking at his uncle.

"Then let's get Cora out of here," Charlie pushes, grabbing the syringe off Scott. She walks toward the beta quickly, plunging the needle into his chest without hesitation, pushing on the end.

Peter turns around, stumbling slightly toward the door. Derek quickly picks Cora up, carrying her on his back to follow the two werewolves out the door. Charlie runs behind them, stopping slightly at the sound of Peter and Scott being tackled by the twins. "Charlie!" Derek shouts, causing her to turn and follow the alpha down towards the garage.

Charlie sprints after the group, following them down the stairs to the underground storage area where the final ambulance is held. "It's still here!" Stiles shouts, flinging the doors open so Derek can lay Cora carefully on the stretcher.

The okami suddenly feels a now almost familiar pull away from the ambulance, causing her to move to the left of it - spying the body of the ambulance driver lying on the ground. "Derek, over here," Ms. Blake says from behind Charlie, causing the alpha to draw his attention away from his sister.

Jennifer moves past the okami, walking slowly towards the body, but freezes when a voice calls her name. "Julia...," Kali calls out, swinging the keys around her finger, walking out from behind the ambulance. "It _is_ you..." Derek moves in front of Charlie, pushing her back slightly.

"Get in the ambulance, now. You need to protect Cora," Derek whispers to her, before focusing his attention back on the female alpha who was glaring at them with glowing red eyes. Charlie silently creeps backward, jumping into the ambulance and closing the doors behind her just as Jennifer and Derek sprint past.

She lets out a breath, walking backward slightly and peering out the window. "I think she's gone," Charlie says, looking at toward Cora on the stretcher.

"Okay, okay, okay, yep. We're all right," Stiles says, sitting down in the seat beside him. "You okay? How you do-"

"Stiles!" Charlie shouts, leaning toward Cora who was lying still, eyes widening. "She's not breathing."

"Oh no. Oh god. No, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on," Stiles replies, freaking out at the sight of the werewolf lying still.

"Stiles, do something!"

"Oh god, okay, okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the throat. Clear the throat. Great. Nothing. I see nothing - can't you do this?" Stiles directs at Charlie who was gripping onto the girl's hand to try and heal her.

"You think I know CPR?! Just do it!"

"Oh my god, fine. Uh, uh - just pinch the nose and blow," Stiles quickly takes a deep breath in, blowing air into Cora's lungs. He stops, putting an ear to her chest to try and hear a heart beat. "Come on, Cora," Stiles blows a few more breaths in, panicking even more. "Come on, breathe."

"Cora! Come on!" Charlie shouts, eyes beginning to glow a bright blue. The werewolf suddenly shoots awake, gasping for air. Stiles and Charlie both let out a collective breath of air, the dark veins returning up the okami's arm as Cora's pain floods in.

Stiles sits back heavily, raising a hand to his head. "You know, next time I put my lips to your mouth you better be awake." They both exchange a relieved look, Charlie sitting down next to Cora, wincing as she lets go of her hand.

They sit in silence, the okami's eyes moving between looking at the ground and Cora, arms crossed in front of her. "You just hold on a little longer, okay?" Charlie raises her head at Stiles' voice, watching him fiddle with his hands. "Trust me, the one person that's gonna get us .out of here is Scott...can't believe I just said that."

Charlie's eyes flicker to the boy's, hesitating slightly. "You...okay?" She asks, a frown starting to crease her forehead as Stiles runs a hand over his head.

"Yeah...I don't know...It's just...I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B..." Stiles looks down at his hand, tapping his fingers against each other. He lets out a sigh, his body deflating in the seat. "Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe Cora was right...Maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies."

"I don't wanna find my father's body..." Stiles whispers, clenching his jaw slightly as his eyes prickle. He wipes a fist over his eyes, exhaling sharply.

"You won't. We _are_ going to find him...If I have learnt anything from being around your pack these last few weeks is that you never leave _anyone_ behind," Charlie says, leaning forward slightly, resting her forearms on her knees. She is suddenly interrupted by the sound of movement outside the ambulance door, along with deep growling. The okami narrows her eyes, peering out of the window slightly to see the shadow of the twins reflected on the concrete wall. She slowly moves away, pushing Stiles back towards the side of the ambulance as the silhouette keeps moving.

Charlie suddenly freezes at the sound of footsteps echoing from outside the ambulance. "Stiles - do you hear that?" She whispers, pressing her ear slightly against the cool metal. The boy turns, nodding as the noise becomes loud enough for human ears. He mimics her, both of them almost nose to nose as they lean against the wall of the ambulance.

Charlie slowly stands up, moving slowly towards the entrance, ready to shift at the sight of the twins. A hand print suddenly appears on the window, Scott holding a dazed Peter outside of the ambulance, "Open the door!" The okami quickly pushes the handle, moving out of the way to let the werewolves in. "Help me get him in," Scott pants, shoving Peter into the back with the assistance of Stiles.

"What about Derek and Jennifer?" Charlie asks, moving around the omega werewolf.

"I have to go back for them and my mom," Scott replies, still breathing heavily.

"Okay, two problems," Stiles answers, eyes wide. "Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, thirty seconds ago." Scott turns at the sound of banging coming from above the garage.

"Stay here."

"Wait! Scott!" Charlie whispers, jumping off the back of the ambulance. "I'll help you find them," she volunteers, causing Stiles to let out a sigh from behind her.

The teen werewolf hesitates slightly, eyes moving between her and the ambulance. "Peter is there incase the twins come back here," Charlie states, crossing her arms.

"Then let's find them."

/

 **Sorry about the massive wait! I will try and update a lot sooner next time. That was the first chapter of The Overlooked (Ep10) so we are almost done with 3A!**  
 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Please review/follow/favourite - it means a lot to me :)**


	16. Go ahead

**/**

 **Songs:**

 **\- A Gentle Hum of Anxiety (from The Social Network Soundtrack)**

 **/**

Scott and Charlie both run out of the garage, the teen werewolf leading the pair up a flight of metal stairs. He suddenly slows down at the sound of someone moving about in the hallway ahead, head moving to look over the Okami's shoulder.

Charlie freezes at the sound of a metal object dropping to the ground, tensing at the lack of movement around her. Scott suddenly ducks as a fist thrown from the twins flies toward him, causing the Voltron wolf to stumble into the metal cabinet behind him. The teen wolf twists around, dodging their claws as Charlie sends a powerful kick to their stomach, forcing them backwards.

The twins hesitate for a second before quickly swiping their claws down her arm, lifting her up and sending her crashing into a shelf and then to the ground. Charlie staggers up, seeing Scott being held against the wall by his neck. "Where is she! We're trying not to hurt you!"

"Try harder," Scott gasps, trying to pull out of the Voltron wolf's grip.

"-Hey!" Charlie turns at the sound of Ms. McCall shouting from behind the twins, causing them to turn to her. "I'd like to try something," she says, pressing the two electrically charged paddles to their chest. They collapse to the ground, paralysed, Charlie taking this chance to stand up and run past them. "Sweetheart, get up!" Ms. McCall says, holding out a hand to her son who was lying on the ground.

Scott nods at Charlie slightly as he stands, causing all three of them to run down the hallway and away from the twins. Scott leads them down into a ward, turning to his mom with a questioning look on his face. "What happened?"

"Deucalion, he just let me go - said it was a gesture of good will, no other reason" Ms. McCall answers, throwing her hands up slightly.

"He had to have had a reason," Scott says, walking slower. "I don't think he does anything without a reason..."

"Well if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it, I got that covered."

"Maybe he's trying to get on your side, show you that he's better than you think he is? Which is obviously not true," Charlie comments, earning a thoughtful nod from Scott.

Scott suddenly freezes, throwing an arm toward his mother at the sound of a gun clicking. He moves forward toward the corner, Charlie stepping in front of Ms. McCall slightly as they get closer to the noise.

Charlie and Scott collectively let out a breath at the sight of Mr. Argent, Isaac and Allison. Chris' eyes move over the group, frowning slightly at the lack of people. "Where's the Darach?"

"She's stuck in the elevator with Derek," Scott replies, following behind the Argent as he moves past him, through a set of double doors.

"So they're essentially trapped?" He asks, moving to the centre of the room, stopping at a lone hospital bed.

"Yeah right," Scott agrees, following after him.

"And there's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on," Charlie adds, resting a hand on the bed, leaning toward them.

"Wait, wait, wait, but if the power's back on, they're going to hear the elevator moving right?" Ms. McCall argues, frowning at the group as they all start to move out of the room.

"And they'll be on to Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops," Scott adds, looking to the Argent. "We _can't_ get in a fight with them."

"You've got us now," Chris counters, sharing a look with his daughter.

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead and if she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora," Scott implores, keeping his eyes on the hunter.

"I don't think I even know which teacher this is..."

"She's, she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot..." Isaac replies, nodding slightly.

"I swear to god Isaac...," Charlie breathes as the whole group turns to look at him.

"No, it's...just an observation..." He trails off, earning an eye roll from the Okami.

"-Wait...I've got an idea," Allison interrupts. "I can disguise myself as Jennifer, which would distract the Alpha's. Then Isaac can be in the car, ready to get Cora and Stiles as soon as he sees them heading towards me."

"I lead them out of the hospital, where you and I will be there to attack them. Then if Ms. McCall and Charlie run up to the roof and turn the backup generator on, Derek and Jennifer can get out while the Alphas are gone," Allison then looks toward Scott, Chris catching on to her train of thought.

"Scott, if you meet them at the elevator you can help Derek with the Darach, make sure she doesn't escape," The older Argent continues, causing the teen wolf to nod slightly, eyes flickering to his mom.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt," Charlie replies, earning a relieved nod from the boy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Isaac asks, causing the group to spring into action.

Charlie follows Ms. McCall out of the room, running behind her as she leads them up the stairwell on the side of the building. As they reach the top, Charlie gets out her phone, waiting to see a text from Scott telling Melissa to turn the generator on.

They both stop at the large switch, Charlie speaking up as a text comes through. "Turn it on!" Ms. McCall moves the lever, smiling slightly as the roof lights up. They both share a relieved look, the older woman letting out a breathy laugh.

Charlie suddenly falls to the ground, the world spinning as something heavy collides with her head. The girl winces, reaching a hand up to feel blood starting to coat her skull. She looks up at the sound of gasps, eyes widening at the sight of Ms. McCall being held by the Darach.

"No!" The okami shouts, staggering slightly as she stands up, holding a hand to her head.

"Oh, don't worry Charlie. I'll come back for you," the Darach taunts, moving backward toward the edge of the roof.

"Please don't take her..." Charlie replies, moving toward the pair. "You can take me first, you're going to do it anyway."

Jennifer laughs, stopping at the edge of the roof. "Don't you understand the concepts of sacrifices Charlie? You're the final sacrifice, the one that ties all the power to _me._ "

"No!" Charlie shouts as the Darach and Ms. McCall suddenly disappear, breathing heavily as guilt crushes on her chest. "Shit..." she whispers, grinding her teeth together.

"Well that was unfortunate..." The okami freezes at the sound of Deucalion's voice emerging beside her. "And, quite interesting. It would make sense for her to take you as a sacrifice..."

"I swear to god," Charlie narrows her eyes at the Alpha, clenching her fists. "What the hell do you want?"

"You and Scott, obviously..." Deucalion answers. "I can offer you protection against her. Join me and I will promise the Darach will not take you."

Charlie hesitates, eyes flickering to the concrete. She lets out a breath, gritting her teeth. "You killed my parents, and you think I would join you! I have already come to terms with the Darach taking me, so if you want to kill me then _go ahead,_ " Charlie says lowly, eyes beginning to glow. "But I will _never_ join you."

Charlie gasps as the Alpha moves a clawed hand to her throat, lifting her into the air and squeezing tightly. The okami coughs, grabbing at Deucalion's fist as she struggles to breath. "I'm getting very impatient with you Charlie..." he sighs, turning at the sound of Scott running to the roof.

"Mom! Mom!" The teen werewolf shouts, running towards where Charlie and Deucalion was standing.

"They're gone," The Alpha says, steeping forward with Charlie who was still struggling for breath. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you..."

"Let me help you Scott...Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back."

He steps forward and down the stairs, tears begging to form in his eyes. "Scott," Stiles voice interrupts from behind him, causing him to turn slightly.

"Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him," the boy continues, stepping forward.

"I don't know what else to do..."

"No, there's...Scott there's gotta be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B," Stiles replies as the boy starts to sob slightly, Charlie's eyes flickering away from the pair, already knowing the werewolf's decision.

"Not this time..." Scott shakes his head before turning his head back and walking toward the Alpha.

"Scott."

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise," Scott says, nodding slightly as he turns to leave with Deucalion.

"Scott!"

Deucalion suddenly lets go of Charlie, causing her to drop to the ground, gasping for air. She coughs, trying to get air into her lungs, as the Alpha and Scott walk past her. "We'll be back for you Charlie..." Deucalion says, walking off into the smoke.

The girl breathes heavily, standing up to see the werewolves disappear, closing her eyes in despair. She suddenly hears the Darach's voice echo in her mind, causing her to stiffen.

 _The final sacrifice..._

 **/**

 **And with sounding like a Florence and the Machine song (comment if you know what I'm talking about!) Episode 10 is done! And now guess what episode is next...Stiles panic attack. Who knows what is going to happen - a Starlie moment? Maybe!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review/fav/follow - it really encourages me to update to know that people like the story :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~Ailie-willow**


	17. I'm so sorry

[16] I'm so sorry

 _ **Songs:**_

 _And the world was gone ~_ _ **Snow Ghosts ***_

 _I found_ _ **~ Amber Run ****_ _Note: * = when to play each song :)_

 _Way down we go (Stripped) ~_ _ **Kaleo *****_

* * *

"You okay?" Charlie raised her head at the boy's question, coughing slightly under her breath. She ignores the question and Stiles' outstretched hand, pushing up off the concrete roof.

"I'm fine," she says gruffly, looking away as the world sways back and forth. Charlie reaches a hand up to her head, putting pressure on the partially healed wound as the boy looks at her with concern. "I am fine," she repeats, turning around to see the place that both Ms. McCall and Scott disappeared from. Charlie clenches her jaw, tensing as she feels Stiles' hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. She meets his eyes, watching them flicker over her's in worry.

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" Stiles questions softly, stepping toward her slightly.

Charlie frowns, looking down at the ground. "Whatever," she replies, brushing past him toward the open door.

"I mean it," Stiles raises his voice slightly, prompting her to pause. "It wasn't your fault."

"You weren't there," Charlie turns around, a sharp edge to her voice. "You weren't there when Scott's mom was taken by Jennifer. I could have done something, but I didn't."

"There was nothing you could do!"

"Then what's the point! What's the point in having these stupid abilities if I can't save anyone!" Charlie's mind flickers back to her argument with Cora in the school hallway, breathing harshly. "I wasn't strong enough to save Ms. McCall, Deaton, your father...my parents..."

She swallows a lump in her throat, looking up at Stiles as he walks toward her with careful steps. "It's just - I have this responsibility, to protect people. I'm a _guardian_ to humanity and I'm not doing my job. All we seem do is find the bodies..."

"Hey-hey, that's not true - and you _know_ that. We're fighting a losing battle here - and we can't save everyone. But we have to keep trying because you know what? Next time we might save someone," Stiles replies, looking down at her. Charlie nods, eyes flickering up to meet his again.

"Thanks," she smiles slightly, taking a deep breath in. "We should probably get going though right?"

Stiles stumbles slightly, eyes widening in realisation. "Oh crap."

Charlie shakes her head, trying to snap out of her dizziness as they both run down from the roof, feet hitting the metal of the stairs. Stiles shouts directions at her, leading the way to the elevator where Derek was.

"There he is!" Stiles shouts as they reach the correct floor, pointing to the body that was laying o the ground.

"Derek? Derek, can you hear me?" Charlie asks, kneeling beside the alpha, shaking his shoulder harshly.

"Hold on," Stiles says, causing the girl to pause and lean back slightly. "Derek!" The boy shouts, slapping him forcefully on the face. "Derek, come on!" Stiles shouts again, slapping him repeatedly.

He lifts his hand, forming a first before forcefully bringing it down towards the alpha's face. But before it can make contact, Derek suddenly grabs Stiles' arm, holding it tightly away from him.

"Where is she?" Derek gasps, looking around the now empty elevator with wide eyes.

"Jennifer? Gone, with Scott's mom," Stiles replies with a sharp edge to his voice.

"She took her?"

"Yeah. If that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay?" Stiles hurriedly gasps out. "So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here."

Charlie and Stiles both grab one of Derek's arms, helping him up off the ground. "Woah - what about Cora?" He looks towards the younger girl who shifted her gaze slightly.

"She's still not good."

Derek lets out a harsh exhale, grunting as they help him walk out of the elevator. "I'm gonna stay and hold off the cops," Stiles rushes, breaking off from the two just as they reach the stairs to the exit.

"You sure?" Charlie questions, not too sure how the pale, somewhat weak boy would fare against a whole team of police officers.

"My dad's the Sheriff, with the amount of times I had to talk my way out of being in a crime scene, it's pretty second nature," Stiles shoots her a smile, drawing a confused look from the alpha who was watching their exchange.

Charlie nods, causing the boy to rush off away from the pair. Derek now was able to stand on his own, allowing them both to resume running down the stairs to the exit. They could both hear the police in the distance, prompting them to move faster out the door and to his car.

Derek quickly throws the land rover into gear, reversing out of the parking spot to the side of the hospital where Charlie directed them to. The alpha slows down the car as Isaac and the Argents come into view, throwing open the door.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asks, directing the question at both Derek and Charlie, who had gotten out of the car to help with Cora.

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's gonna hold off the cops for us," Derek shouts over the wind, heading over to Chris Argent's car and lifting Cora out of the seat. "We have to go right now."

"What about Scott and Melissa?" the older Argent asks, narrowing his eyes at the three supernatural creatures. The alpha moves past him to Charlie who was holding open the door for him to place his sister carefully on the seat.

"Jennifer took Melissa," Derek replies, shutting the door. Mr. Argent looks down slightly, furrowing his brows. Allison's eyes widen, her hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"What about Scott?" The huntress shouts at Derek as he moves pasts her, ignoring the question. "Derek! Where's Scott?" Allison asks again.

The alpha hesitates when reaching the car door before turning around to face her. "He went with Deucalion," Derek states bluntly before nodding at Charlie to get in the car, leaving Allison staring blankly at the space where he was. "Come on, Isaac," the beta leaves the Argents, giving the huntress a side glance as he opens the door.

Charlie gives Allison an apologetic look before turning and jumping in the car, away from the howling wind.

The okami stares at her best-friend, a frown twisting it's way onto her face as she spots the black blood emerging from her mouth. Every few seconds Cora would let out a weakened cough, prompting all eyes to jump to her as she struggled against the mistletoe that was inside her. Isaac moves toward his alpha, looking at the female werewolf.

"She's dying, isn't she?"

"I don't know," Derek replies, staring at her with a hopeless look, head resting on his hands.

"So what are you gonna do?" Isaac asks again.

"I don't know," the alpha repeats, tears threatening to appear in his eyes as he continues gazing at his sister. The beta reaches a hand up to his head is frustration, walking around on the spot.

"Wanna figure something out?" Isaac's voice raises, increasing in volume. "Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in _here_ , rolling in the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing nothing!"

"Why'd you do this to us Derek?" The beta's tone drops, tears collecting in his eyes. "Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" Isaac leans closer to the alpha, who was still staring straight ahead.

"Maybe," Derek shakes his head slightly, looking up at his beta. Isaac lets out a sigh, walking away from him. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"There's no time!" Charlie's eyes widen as Isaac suddenly shouts just as he reaches the door. "The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm going to try and help them," the werewolf's eyes flick to the okami's slightly before he pulls open the door. "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

As soon as the door slams, Peter's voice emerges from the spiral staircase. "I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool - he's using it to excuse shifting allegiance. From one Alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott's not an alpha yet," Derek replies, looking at his Uncle out of the corner of his eye.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?"

Charlie jolts awake from the couch at the buzz of her phone, gasping slightly. She groans as another text comes through, rubbing her eyes.

 _Stiles: need you and Lydia to figure out why the Darach was going to kill you and her_

 _Stiles: meet us at the school in 15_

The okami quickly types a reply, cracking her back as she stands up from the couch. Derek looks toward her from where he was seated by Cora, raising an eyebrow.

"Stiles needs me to go to the school with Lydia to try and find out why the Darach tried to kill us," Charlie answers, avoiding the details. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The alpha nods before returning his gaze to his sister, Charlie quickly grabbing her jacket, texting Deaton to tell him what was happening. She pulls open the door, running down the stairs to where her motorbike was parked.

Charlie grabs her helmet, revving the engine as she flicks up the kickstand with her foot. The okami speeds towards the school, slowing down as she sees Stiles getting out of the jeep, guiding the bike into a spot next to Lydia's car. The brunette quickly parks the bike, swinging a leg over the side and clipping her helmet to the handlebars.

"So what's happening now?" The okami asks, causing the pair to turn and look at her.

"We need you both to try and figure out where my dad and Melissa are - one of the telluric currents is on the school. And the Darach tried to sacrifice both of you there. That may mean something," Stiles rushes out, walking towards the school with Lydia and Charlie both following him.

Charlie nods, sharing a glance with Lydia, eyes flickering to the red line across her neck. The okami hesitates, frowning slightly. _I guess it's now or never._ "I'm sorry," Charlie apologises to the girl, causing her to suddenly look at her. "I'm sorry that I didn't do more to try save you that night. I'm supposed to be a protector but I failed..."

"There was no way you could have fought against her - she's too strong. But thank you anyway," Lydia replies, smiling at Charlie as they both enter the school.

The okami refocuses as the group speeds up, looking toward the strawberry blonde next to her who was rapidly typing on her phone. "I'm messaging Aiden, he might be able to think of something..." Lydia replies at Charlie's questioning look.

"You sure?"

"With me - yes," she answers, looking down at her phone again. The group reaches the bottom of the stairs, Stiles turning to Lydia who had just sent another message.

"Aiden isn't texting me back...I need to try and find him."

"What! Lydia, are you crazy - he's evil!" Stiles exclaims, gesturing wildly as Charlie nods in agreement.

"Not with me - he might be our only way of finding your dad and Melissa," the strawberry blonde reasons, already walking away from the pair. Stiles lets out a sigh before his attention directs toward his phone which just received a message.

Charlie watches Lydia walk down the hall to find Aiden. "Well that was-" The okami turns, seeing Stiles staring at his phone, a hand dropping down from the blue case.

"Stiles?" Charlie asks, brows pulling into a frown as the boy doesn't answer. "Stiles - what happened? What is it?"

The boy shakes his head slightly, lips twisting as he flickers his gaze up toward her. "It's from Isaac...Jennifer, she...She has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now," Stiles blinks faster, taking in slightly deeper breaths between the words.

The okami could her his heart starting to pump faster, her gaze zeroing in on his hand - which was putting his phone in his pocket - rapidly shaking. Stiles' gaze moves from the floor past her head as he sucks in a breath, his chest moving faster.

"There's still time. We still have time," Charlie says, trying to keeps the boy's focus on her as his eyes shift around the room. She could her his heart beating even faster and the air rushing down his throat become restricted as he starts to gasp.

"Stiles, are you okay?" The okami asks, stepping toward the boy slightly as he moves away from her. "Stiles, what is it?" He stumbles slightly away from her, boy twisting as his eyes move rapidly around the hallway.

"I think I'm having a panic attack," Stiles replies breathlessly, reaching a hand up toward his throat as he gasps for air. Charlie's eyes widen in realisation, grabbing the boy's arm as she leads him down the hallway, frantically looking for a place to calm him down.

Charlie pushes open the door to the locker room with her shoulder, leading Stiles into it as he continues to gasp for air, throwing his bag to the ground. She quickly turns and closes the door as Stiles stumbles further into the room, leading him to the ground by one of the lockers.

The boy falls to the ground, eyes getting even more panicked as the crushing feeling in his chest increases, legs shaking underneath him. "Stiles, Stiles focus on something else. You need to think about something else," Charlie tries to calm him down, reaching a hand to his arm.

"Like what?" Stiles gasps, looking down at the ground, clawing slightly at his lungs. **

"Uh - different things. Happy things - like your friends, family-" Charlie groans in realisation, eyes squeezing shut at Stiles' bewildered look. "Count with me, Stiles. Try counting," the okami remedies, lets out a somewhat shaky breath.

"Stiles!" Charlie shouts causing the boy to look up at her.

"I can't...I can't do it - we failed, they're going to die," the boy hyperventilates, eyes moving quickly around the room, his shaking hands grasping again at his chest.

"Uh- oh god. Okay, don't kill me," Charlie says suddenly, grabbing Stiles' face in both of her hands and pressing her mouth to his. She closes her eyes, feeling his breathing suddenly stopping as a result, his body relaxing slightly against hers.

She breaks the kiss, pulling back slowly with her hands still resting on his jaw, blinking her eyes open to see Stiles staring at her. Charlie moves her hands backward until they slowly fall to the ground, resting on his lightly. She takes a shaky breath in, watching as the boy's eyes flicker over her face.

"Uh- How...how'd you do that?" Stiles asks quietly, both of them still close to each other.

"I- uh...when I was about 8, I used to get panic attacks before the full moon...my mom told me that if it ever happened when she wasn't there to help me, I should try and hold my breath," Charlie swallows slightly. "And...so when I kissed you, you held your breath..."

"I did?"

"Yeah..." Charlie nods slightly, eyes flickering back to his face.

"Thanks," Stiles says, his face twisting up slightly as tears threaten to appear. "That...that was really smart..."

Charlie laughs slightly, shaking her head. "Not really...but if I _was_ smart, I would suggest possibly putting your name down for a few sessions with the guidance councelor."

Stiles laughs slightly under his breath in agreement, moving to sit down fully on the ground. He suddenly stills, eyes moving to look up at Charlie. "Morrell."

Charlie quickly stands up, reaching down a hand to pull Stiles up, who was still weak. They both moved as fast as they could to the door, grabbing their bags and walking quickly down the hall. The okami suddenly freezes, pulling at Stiles' jacket as she hears the sound of high heels moving quickly down the hall. "Lydia's coming," she replies at the boy's confused look, who then nodded in agreement.

The girl in question suddenly appears at the end of the hall, breathing slightly heavily from searching around the school for Aiden. "I couldn't find him - what should we do?"

"It's Morrell - she knows something," Stiles replies, eyes moving from Charlie to Lydia, who was watching Stiles with narrowed eyes.

"Then let's go," Charlie states, trying to keep Lydia from somehow finding out about the mid-panic-attack kiss in the locker room.

The trio runs quickly down to the guidance councelor's room, Stiles pushing open the door and looking around the room frantically.

"Are you here for Ms. Morell?" Stiles directs at the girl sitting in the chair opposite a desk.

"No, I thought this was gym class..." She answers sarcastically, remaining seating as the group moves further into the room.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny," Lydia replies, smiling down at the girl. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here 20 minutes. So how about you two, back out the door and wait your turn," she motions to the exit.

"We're not here for a session," Charlie replies, sighing slightly.

"Well I am, and I have some serious issues to work on," the girl replies, looking the okami up and down slightly.

"Hey, wait - you're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend," Stiles notices.

"I was Heather's best friend...We've been working on that issue three times a week," Danielle motions to the desk in front of her.

"Hold on. Did you say that Ms. Morell was 20 minutes late?" Lydia asks, her eyes widening.

"And I don't know why - she's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester - she was never late."

"Then she's not late, she's missing," Charlie replies, eyes moving to the desk. "What if we're not the only ones who thinks she knows something."

"Then I wanna know what she knows," Stiles says suddenly, running up to the desk draw and flicking through it.

"Hey! Those are private!" Danielle shouts from her chair.

"She's kinda right," Lydia agrees, moving toward the desk.

"Here's yours," Stiles replies, holding the file out to her.

"Let me see that," the strawberry blonde grabs the file from him, opening it up and looking at the papers.

"Wait, Lydia. That's your drawing," Charlie says, grabbing Stiles' attention.

"Yeah - it's a tree."

"It's good too," Danielle comments, looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Lydia replies sincerely, still looking over the files.

"No - but it's the same one. It's the same one I always see you drawing in class," Stiles interrupts, standing up from the ground.

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees..."

"No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see?" Stiles replies, grabbing the papers. Charlie looks at the drawings, frowning slightly. "Here, give me your bag," Stiles doesn't wait for a reply, quickly fumbling for an exercise book.

"There, see," Stiles says, comparing both drawings next to each other, flipping through the pages.

"Okay, you can have my session," Danielle replies, picking up her bag. "You've got bigger issues."

Lydia gasps, her eyes moving frantically between the pictures. "What is this?" Stiles slowly turns the book upside down, staring at the image. ***

"I know where they are...It's the Nemeton," Stiles explains, rushing out of the room. "That's where she's keeping them. It has to be-"

"Stilinski!" A voice shouts from down the hall, a man with a FBI badge walking down the hall towards the boy.

"-Ugh, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before so they know where it is," Stiles quickly says. "Tell them it's the root cellar - they'll know." His eyes quickly move to Charlie's giving her a slight smile before Lydia nods, running down the hall with her.

Lydia knocks on the door of the loft, looking up as it slides open to reveal Peter. She suddenly freezes, looking up at the werewolf with wide eyes. "You."

"Me," Peter replies cautiously, still holding the door open.

"You..." Lydia repeats again.

The omega sighs, looking down slightly. "Me," he says, turning away from the door. "Derek! We have a visitor..."

Charlie looks to Lydia, slightly confused at the odd interaction between the two. "What did I miss?" She whispers to the strawberry blonde.

"I'll tell you later," Lydia sighs, walking further into the room. "Stiles told me to ask where the root cellar is - the Nemeton." Charlie walks off to the side, checking over Cora who was looking even worse, taking some of her pain.

"I don't know where it is," Peter replies, causing Charlie's head to turn towards the centre of the room.

"You don't know where it is?" Lydia asks incredulously, raising her eyebrows. "But Stiles said you'd been there."

"We _have_. But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia - Derek's mother and my older sister, decided that she didn't want us ever going back. She knew how dangerous it was, and took the memory of it's location from us," Peter explains looking between Derek and Lydia.

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Charlie asks, taking her hand of Cora and walking towards Peter. He just shrugs in reply, keeping silent. "Wow, you were a great help Peter. Thanks..."

Charlie walks out of the loft, Lydia following behind her. She lets out a deep breath, squeezing her eyes tightly in frustration. Suddenly, the banshee's phone suddenly beeps, causing both girls to look down at it.

"It's Stiles - he says come to Deaton's," Lydia says, putting her phone away. "We better get going."

"Yeah..." Charlie suddenly feels another strange feeling in her chest, pushing down on her lungs. She stares into space, clenching her fists tightly as the pressure continues, making it harder to breathe.

"Charlie?" Lydia's voice breaks into her mind, snapping her out of whatever trance-like state she was in.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Charlie looks down to see Lydia already at the bottom of the stairs, holding her keys in one hand.

"Oh uh- yeah...Hey, I might just take my bike and I'll meet you there," Charlie says, smiling slightly to appease the girl.

"You sure?"

"Of course - I need gas anyway," she replies, nodding firmly at the strawberry blonde, who then smiles in agreement, heading out of the apartment block.

Charlie lets out a shaky breath, moving slowly down the stairs, hands gripping the railing. She turns the key to her bike, numbly starting it and driving down the road. She knows she has to get to Deaton's but no matter how hard she tries, her mind wouldn't let her. The okami didn't know how long she'd been driving for but long enough for her phone that was in her pocket to buzz repeatedly from calls and texts.

Charlie finally recognises the road that she's on - about 6 streets away from the veterinary clinic. She sighs in relief but is suddenly jerked as her bike skids along the wet concrete, tossing her to the ground. Charlie groans, feeling the gravel dig into her arms, blood coating her legs and forehead.

She looks up, gazing at the dark road ahead of her, the reflection of the moon giving her the ability to see a bit further than usual. The okami stands up on shaky legs, the adrenaline from being thrown off her bike, pumping through her veins. She turns at the sound of quiet but familiar chanting coming from the forest around her, taking in a shuddering breath.

Charlie quickly pulls out her phone, the screen shaking slightly as she presses the number for Deaton, ignoring the previous missed calls and texts. She stands in the middle of the road, holding the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up.

 _"Charlie? Where are you?"_ Deaton's concerned voice emerges from the phone.

She takes another shaky breath in, struggling to find the words. Charlie could hear Scott telling Stiles to be quiet from the other line, the werewolves no doubt listening to the phone call.

"Uh...Deaton?" Charlie's voice waves slightly, causing her to swallow quickly.

 _"What's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I'm about to be taken...I can feel it... and...I just want to say thank you for taking care of me. And, tell them I'm sorry..." Her voice cracks slightly, causing her to pause and cough slightly. Charlie could hear Stiles' exclamation from the other line, and the rest of the group's gasps.

 _"Where are you? We can find you...Please Charlie,_ " Deaton implores.

"It's funny, I'm not too far off the vet clinic actually. But I'll be gone by the time you all arrive," Charlie laughs slightly, the end of it faltering as the chanting gets louder, a dark shape materialising into the middle of the road.

"I'm so sorry."

 _"Charlie!"_ Deaton shouts as she drops the phone, chanting overcoming the audio.

* * *

 **Well that was probably the biggest and most intense chapter! (Well until 3B!) And we have almost done 3A!**

 **Did everyone like the kind of Starlie kiss? I was so tempted to make them not but I couldn't do it :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter - feedback and comments are always appreciated!**

 **ailie~willow**


	18. Walking on

[17] Walking on

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _~ No Salvation /_ _ **Daryl Griffith**_

 _~ Electric Love /_ _ **BØRNS ***_

* * *

Charlie breathes in loudly, blinking at the dark that surrounded her. She could feel rough ropes binding her to a wooden pole, entwined with white flowers that burnt every time she moved. "Oh god..." She whispers, wincing at the feeling of a head wound already healing.

"Hello?" The okami hears a voice call out, causing her to look across the room but it was too dark for her to see. Her eyes glow as she peers through the light, seeing Chris, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski all tied up just like her.

"Hello! Oh my god, you're all here," Charlie replies, gasping slightly at the wounds that littered the three adults. "Where are we?"

"We're underneath the Nemeton," Chris Argent replies, looking around the cellar. "But the real question is...why were you taken?"

Charlie hesitates slightly before answering. "She tried to sacrifice me - when the Darach took Mr. Stilinski...she wanted to finish the job I guess..."

"No, that's not it. She has all three, why would she need you," Argent presses, causing Ms. McCall to frown at him from the other side of the cellar.

"She wants my power...I _am_ a guardian. It's what I am - so when she sacrifices me...she'll get it..." Charlie sighs, looking at Chris who was frowning.

"No - not when - _if_ ," Sheriff Stilinski interrupts. "I know that my son is going to come for me, he has too..." Charlie nods in reply, looking down.

"How long was I out," She changes the subject, trying to look at the sky between the wooden boards of the room.

"No idea...it was less that a day after Chris but it's been a full day since then," Stiles' father replies.

Charlie nods, breathing a sigh. "Still working?" Melissa shifts slightly, looking at Chris Argent. The okami squints slightly, seeing the glint of an electronic emitter as he nods in reply.

"But not for much longer..."

"Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch?" Ms. McCall asks, causing Charlie to smile slightly.

"Well, not before you said something, but now - yes I do," the Sheriff laughs, smiling at Scott's mom. Her expression suddenly shifts, her eyes flickering.

"Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all of our throats?" Melissa asks shakily, taking a panicked breath.

"Nah...she'll come down and strangle us with a garrote and then slash our throats," Mr. Stilinski comments, causing her to nod in reply.

They all look up at the sound of shaking coming from above them, dust raining down into the cellar. Melissa looks to Chris with a panicked look. "It's just the wind," he reassures, causing her to sigh in relief.

Suddenly the root cellar starts to shake even more, causing Charlie to wince against the dust blowing into her eyes. She coughs, wincing as the white flowers move against her skin, leaving red marks.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Stilinski calls out, causing them all to respond in various forms of agreement. "Charlie, how are you doing?" he asks, causing her eyebrows to knit together slightly in confusion.

"Uh...fine?" She replies, looking at the Sheriff carefully.

"It's just...you're not as freaked out as I'd thought you'd be. Usually in these kinds of situations, teenagers tend to...well, panic," he says, analyzing her reaction.

"Well I'm not most teenagers...but, to tell you the truth - I knew this was going to happen. That night, when you were taken," Charlie directs to Ms. McCall. "She told me she was coming back for me after all of you."

"What? But, you could have stopped this. You could have told Scott or Derek," Scott's mom gasps, her eyes widening.

"They have a lot on their plate right now - I don't even know your children that well. I wasn't going to stop them from finding all of you _and_ defeating the Darach to try and protect _me_."

"Wait...your name was on Stiles' wall," the Sheriff realises, his eyes widening.

Charlie laughs slightly, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yeah...for a while he thought I was the Darach, or evil. He was 100% sure it was me..."

"Maybe then...," he replies, giving her a look that caused her to frown in confusion.

"Wai-" Charlie is interrupted by a piercing sound coming from the Argent, who finally got hold of starting the ultrasonic emitter. She groans, squeezing her eyes shut as she is unable to block her ears.

The okami suddenly looks up to see light coming from the door in the root cellar, sighing in relief as she sees Allison and Isaac struggling against the wind. Melissa and the Sheriff share a smile as they walk down the weakened staircase towards them.

"Thank god," Charlie hears Allison whisper to her father, kissing his forehead.

"You found us," he smiles, nodding at her as she tries to undo the ropes binding him to the wooden beam.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" Sheriff shouts at the pair over the howling wind.

"And Scott?" Ms. McCall asks Isaac, who was trying to take off the binding.

"They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help," Isaac reassures, looking up to see Charlie and the Sheriff still bound to the cellar.

"Okay," Melissa winces as the sound of wood cracking starts echoing around the root cellar. Everyone looks up at the sound of dirt falling from the ceiling, causing Allison and Isaac to work faster at untangling the ropes.

Isaac moves from Melissa to Charlie, who shakes her head. "Get to the Sheriff first!" She shouts at him, nodding her head. The werewolf goes to Mr. Stilinski, moving faster at the sound of falling rocks get louder.

He finally frees Stiles' dad, helping him stand up. Isaac then moves to Charlie, quickly untangling the vines wrapped around the ropes.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Chris Argent shouts as shelves and beams begin to fall. Charlie hurriedly gets free, standing up just as the staircase leading to the exit collapses. The group is thrown back by the force, falling to the ground as more beams break from the roof.

The okami looks up just as a heavy piece of rock falls down toward her, eyes widening as the tries to move out of the way. Charlie lets out a scream as the concrete falls on her legs, clenching her eyes shut as she feels her legs fracturing under the pressure.

Ms. McCall gasps, looking toward the younger girl who was struggling not to cry under the rock that was pinning her from the thighs, downward. "Charlie!" Scott's mom shouts, drawing the attention of the rest of the group who looked on, horrified.

The girl groans, wincing as the root cellar moves, drawing more pressure onto her legs. "Isaac, can you move it?" Charlie gasps out, digging her nails into her palms to keep from screaming.

"I think so," Isaac replies, frowning as he moves toward the concrete slab. His eyes glow as he pushes against the rock moving it just enough for Melissa and the Sheriff to pull Charlie out of the way. Because of this, the cellar shudders - cracking beginning to form in the wood above them.

"Look out!" Chris shouts as the roof opens up, causing another concrete wall to fall toward them, the hunter pushing Allison out of the way.

"Melissa! Grab Charlie!" The Sheriff shouts as the beam above them starts to shatter. Scott's mom quickly drags Charlie out of the way as Isaac stands up, pushing against the beam. The werewolf gasps as the pressure against him gets stronger, the group moving further out of the way.

Mr. Stilinski quickly runs up to Isaac, helping him keep the beam upright. Melissa, Allison, Charlie and Chris all try and keep the concrete above them to stop falling but it is no use.

"I can't do it! I can't hold it!" Isaac shouts at the group as the cellar collapses even further.

"It's too much! It's too heavy!" Allison shouts, Charlie eyes glowing as she starts to heal, trying to help keeping the roof away from them. She suddenly looks up at the sound of someone jumping into the cellar, sighing in relief as Stiles jams his metal bat into the space between the roof - taking the pressure off.

"I always said aluminium was better than wood," the Sheriff says to his son, grabbing him in a hug. The group tenses as the cellar gives another shake before the wind drops down, causing everyone to look around in surprise.

"Is it over?" Allison asks, gasping. The Sheriff laughs as Stiles pats him on the back, hugging him again. He breaks the hug, looking toward the rest of the group, who was sharing smiles of relief. Stiles eyes stop on Charlie who was still resting on Ms. McCall's lap, her legs laid out in front of her.

He frowns, looking towards his father who gave him an encouraging nod. Stiles quickly shuffles toward them, looking down at the girl who's face was shiny with sweat, her head now coated with dried blood. "Hey," he says, causing her to smile slightly.

"Hey," Charlie lets out as gasp as she feels her legs trying to heal in the wrong places. She grips Ms. McCalls hand tighter, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks, leaning over her.

"Yeah - all good. A wall just fell on me..." Charlie laughs slightly, looking down at her legs.

Stiles is interrupted by his phone ringing, quickly grabbing his phone to see Scott calling. "Scott?"

"Hey, you okay?" The voice asks from the other line.

"Yeah, kind of. But, we'll all be okay," Stiles reassures, looking up at the group. "How 'bout you? Are you okay?"

"Sort of," Scott pauses slightly before answering.

"Well..you think you can come get us?" the boy asks.

"Yeah - of course."

"Great. Okay, uh - bring a ladder," Stiles says, causing the group to laugh at the boy. *

* * *

"Am I healed now?" Charlie asks Deaton impatiently, sitting on the examination table.

He sighs in reply, looking at an x-ray. "I get that you usually heal quickly, but that Whitebeam really slowed it down..."

"So?"

"You're free to go," Deaton replies, looking towards his goddaughter.

"Thank god!" Charlie sighs, jumping off the table. Deaton laughs slightly, opening the door for her.

"Now go to school," he orders, causing the okami to rolls her eyes but smile in agreement. She quickly grabs her newly-repaired motorcycle, revving the engine and speeding down the road.

Charlie arrives 20 minutes before her first class, walking up to her locker. She grabs her books for the next class, looking up at the sound of familiar voices from the hall. She quickly looks back down, concealing a smile behind her locker.

"Hey guys," Charlie greets, closing the door. The two boys look toward her, giving her a smile as they all walk on.

 **3A is done! Hurray! I am so excited for 3B I cannot wait. So I will probably post the next chapter this week sometime (we may die it is very stressful) I really hope you all liked the first part of Kurasa - I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Any feedback/ideas/comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **Have an amazing day!**

 **~ ailie-willow**


	19. INTERLUDE I

_INTERLUDE I_

 _Everyone_ _has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone has Lose has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole No one Shadow No one has lose it Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow loses No one Ajar Everyone has Lost All Shadow No one has Everyone Ajar No one has Shadow Everyone has to has it lose it Everyone loses No one Everyone has holes No shadows No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone Lost things Everyone No one can has Lost has it lose it_

 _Everyone is lost_

 _Shadows curl and snap themselves around her, tugging at her hands and legs like ropes. She could feel them in her mind too, tugging on her thoughts and pulling at her memories. The girl squeezes her eyes shut, grasping her head against the dark that threatened to consume her whole. She gasps, breathing in sharply as something whispers in her ear, the voice taunting her. It cracks against her mind, shattering any previous thought that she once had._

 _let us in_

 _let us in_

 _let us in_

 _LET_

 _US_

 _IN_

Charlie wakes with a start, breathing in sharply against the cold air. Her fingers curt against the cold ground, causing her to frown in confusion at the strange feeling. The okami slowly opens her eyes, trying to shake the dream from her mind as it threatens to push forward from her subconscious.

She staggers up, squinting against the sun that is peeking over the clouds, looking around the forest that she has found herself in. Her eyes dart around the clearing, flickering around the various trees and suddenly stopping in the middle. Her face drops as she gazes upon the large tree stump under which she had been held captive by the Darach to be sacrificed along with Stiles, Scott's and Allison's parents.

The Nemeton.

Charlie quickly feels around her pockets, searching for her phone to call Deaton, before realising that she had left it on charge that night. The okami sighs, turning around to where she hopes is the direction of Beacon Hills, casting a last glance at the stump of a tree that she had sleepwalked to.

The girl's eyes just start to drop as she unlocks the front door with the spare key, stumbling into the living room. Deaton was seated on the couch, holding a phone to his ear. Charlie coughs a few times, alerting the veterinarian of her presence who suddenly looks up.

"Charlie? Where have you been? I was wondering if something had happened..." Her godfather trails off, eyes moving to the dirt and leaves covering her. Charlie sighs, folding her arms around her with a grave look on her face.

"I think I must have sleepwalked...even though I have never done it before..." the okami hesitates, avoiding Deaton's piercing gaze.

"Where did you go?" She pauses, biting her lip slightly. "Charlie, where did you go?"

"The Nemeton," Charlie states, looking up at her godfather. "I was dreaming about something and I woke up at the Nemeton."

Deaton's eyes widen, a frown forming on his face. "But it's over - Jennifer's dead."

"Yeah, I know she is...it's just, I have this feeling," Charlie takes a breath, running her hands though her tangled hair. "Something bad is going to happen. Something worse than the Alpha pack _and_ the Darach."


	20. INTERLUDE II

INTERLUDE II

* * *

 _Song:_

~ Holy Ghost / **BØRNS**

* * *

 _Lydia: You cannot ignore us anymore. We are going shopping or I am burning all your clothes so then you have to buy new ones._

 _Lydia: I know you're not sick (for the fourth time), I saw you walking home this morning._

 _Charlie: You're stalking me?_

 _Lydia: I need a project. You are it. Meet us outside in 15 minutes with a slightly more presentable outfit or I am breaking into your house._

 _Charlie: Oh my god, fine._

The okami groans, swinging herself up from the bed, too tired to face the wrath of Lydia Martin. She stumbles to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and flicking on the light. Charlie quickly showers, grabbing a towel from the floor and wrapping herself in it. She then stops in front of her closet, narrowing her eyes at the clothes in front of her.

Her hand blindly reaches out, grabbing the lightest colour she could see, pulling some boots out with it. Charlie holds the outfit in front of her, eyes widening at the old maroon skater dress her parents bought for her. She remembered hating dresses in general so much that she only wore it once, and that was when her mother and father bribed her to wear it. The girl sighs, pulling it on and lacing up her boots.

She walks back into the bathroom, recoiling slightly at the sight of the dark circles under her eyes. Charlie grabs some concealer, dabbing under her eyes until she looks somewhat less dead and then checking the time on her phone. 2 minutes to spare.

Charlie snatches up her wallet, running down the stairs to grab an apple from a bowl in the centre of the kitchen table. "Lydia's making me go shopping or she said she'll burn all my clothes!" She shouts in the direction of Deaton, waiting for his nod of approval before she opens the front door.

Her boots click against the stone tiles as she walks down the driveway, head sticking out down the road as she hears the engine of a car running. Charlie rolls her eyes as the blue Toyota slows down, peering into the window to see Lydia and Allison waiting expectantly for her.

She sighs, swinging the door open and throwing herself into the car, pulling on the seatbelt. She looks up, wary of the silence between the two girls in front of her and jumping slightly as they turned to look at her.

"You gonna murder me?" Charlie asks, eyes moving between their curious faces. They share a smile, turning back to the okami, who looks more and more worried by the second. "What is it?"

"So...walk of shame, huh? I _did_ see you walking home early this morning" Lydia questions, a smirk on her face as she twists a strawberry blonde curl around her finger.

"Okay, I'm out," Charlie moves to open the door but is stopped as the banshee locks the car, turning back to the girl with an open mouth. "What the hell?"

"We just wanna know...was it Stiles?" Allison teases, a similar smirk beginning to form on her face.

"WHAT!"

"We've all seen it Charlie - he likes you. And I'm betting you like him..." Lydia questions, a knowing look on her face.

"Let me out!" The okami tries the handle again, exhaling in frustration as the door doesn't open again. "I can break the lock if I want to..." She warns, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on Charlie! We just wanna know!" Allison exclaims, earning a scowl from the girl in question.

"Oh my god - okay. One, it wasn't a walk of shame. I went for a run. Two, it would never be with Stiles. And three, there is no way he likes me! He thought I was the Darach for two-thirds of the time we've know each other!"

"I think two-thirds is a bit of an over-exaggeration there - and also, are you blind? He really likes you," Lydia replies, earning a nod from Allison. "I would know - the crush he had on me stopped the moment you walked through Derek's door..."

"And you didn't answer the last one, you like him don't you!" Allison exclaims, smiling widely.

"No! Yes, no! Maybe..." Charlie shouts, looking up. "It's not _like_...it's more, interest?"

"Oh honey...you like him," Lydia states, smirking at the okami. Charlie's face drop at the term of endearment.

"Call me honey again and I'll eat your dog," the girl deadpans, causing the banshee's eyes to widen in shock.

"Fine! You'll realise it soon enough..." Lydia replies simply, starting the engine and pulling onto the road towards the mall.

"Wait, we are actually going _shopping_?" Charlie asks, having thought that the shopping was a cover for them to ask her about her non-existent love life.

"Not just shopping, an _entire_ makeover."

"Oh god someone help."

* * *

Who knew shopping was so exhausting? Lydia had created a pocket-sized itinerary for the trip, making sure that the three girls went to practically all shops. Charlie glanced down at the book, frowning at the list of stores that they still had to go to, despite already carrying six bags.

"Lydia, can we-" Charlie breaks off, eyes widening as she spots Scott and Stiles walking around the mall as well, the latter holding a giant blue coloured slushi. "Oh god," she runs up to the two girls who had moved to look over a rack of clothes.

"Lydia!" She shouts, getting the attention of the strawberry blonde.

"What is it? We are not getting more foo-"

"Stiles and Scott are here!" Charlie exclaims, glancing behind her every few seconds.

"So? I though you said you didn't like Stiles?" Lydia teases, exchanging a knowing glance with the huntress.

"I don't! It's just...the last time we had a real conversation ...we kissed," the girl reveals, looking down at the ground.

Allison and Lydia gasp dramatically, eyes widening at Charlie. "I knew it..." Lydia mutters under her breath, smiling innocently at the okami's narrowed eyes.

"It wasn't like that! It wasn't anything romantic...he was having a panic attack, and to stop it...I kissed him," Charlie winces, taking a breath.

"Sure…" Lydia says sarcastically, Charlie sighing loudly in reply. "But it's great timing - you look amazing. Your hair and makeup is perfect and you aren't wearing anything black!" Lydia exclaims, smiling innocently as she looks behind Charlie's shoulder to see the two boys in question walking unknowingly towards them.

"Charlie?" Stiles' voice breaks through Charlie's stressed out conversation with Lydia and Allison, her shoulders tensing as she recognizes the voice.

"Turn around!" Allison whispers at her, pushing the girl slightly so she faces the pair.

"Oh...hey guys," Charlie winces slightly as she turns around, watching Stiles' eyes widen, quickly scanning up and down her body.

"Charlie...uhh-"

"-you look great," Scott interrupts, smiling at the okami. Charlie smiles back in return, breathing out as the awkwardness increases. She looks towards Stiles who remains silent, gritting her teeth.

"Thanks, but we better get going - shopping to do," the girl rushes out, turning around and grabbing onto Lydia and Allison's wrists, dragging them away. Charlie's head turns to see Stiles watching her, her breath catching slightly.

"Well that just confirmed our theory..." Lydia finally says, earning a confused look from the okami.

"What?"

"You like him!" Allison interrupts, her smile growing wider.

"Both of you are delusional..."

* * *

 **A little interlude between 3A and 3B! Next chapter will be right into the second half of the season. Be prepared...**

 **Thank you so much for reading and hope you liked it!**

 **~ailie-willow**


	21. Familiar

_Song:_

 _~ Paint the Pictures /_ _ **Of Verona**_

* * *

Her eyes open and close slowly, her mind still stuck in the slow tangles of her dream from last night.  
After her unconscious venture to the Nemeton, she could only remember vague shapes of her strange 'visions'. This was what Deaton called them, suspecting them to be some kind of premonition - which Charlie did not believe at all.  
She breathes out loudly, tightening her grip on her handlebars as she guides the bike into the parking lot. Students were milling about, the school practically buzzing with weekend gossip and drama. Charlie swiftly cut the engine and swung her leg over the seat, locking her handlebar to one of the pipes.

She glares as she sees Lydia's car pulling up next to her bike, folding her arms across her chest and waiting for the girl's approval. The strawberry blonde gracefully steps out of the Toyota, looking Charlie up and down as the okami waits for her approval.

"Enough colour for you?" Charlie asks sarcastically, referring to the lack black clothes which the banshee had forbid her to wear.

"Hmmm...good enough," Lydia replies with a slight nod of her head. Charlie frowns immediately, following after the girl who continued on toward the school.

"Good enough?! I'm wearing blue!" The okami shouts, running after her friend. The two girls walk towards their lockers, dodging around the hordes of students in the hallway. "You know, I don't have to follow your crazy outfit plan - I can wear whatever I want, but I am _choosing_ to for the sake of friendship."

"Keep telling yourself that but we all know it's probably just for Stiles..." Lydia replies smugly, earning a shocked look from Charlie.

"You need to stop this crazy theory that Stiles and I are going to end up together! It is seriously not going to happen!"

Charlie frowns, eyes drifting from the strawberry blonde as she watches Allison run through the school's double doors, freezing as she looks down the hallway. She exchanges a glance with Lydia, both of them automatically walking up to the huntress.

"Allison, are you okay?" Lydia asks, stepping into the girl's line of sight. Charlie moves toward her as well, looking in the direction the huntress had been staring at. Allison nods rapidly, swallowing as she looks toward the two girls.

"I think we need to find Scott..."

Charlie trails absently behind Lydia and Allison, looking at a recent message from Deaton about a possible strange ability that is surfacing. She frowns, looking up as Lydia's voice breaks her concentration.

"Because it's happening to all three of you," Lydia sighs, looking toward Stiles and Scott who were talking outside. Charlie's eyes flicker over the trio, not missing the way that Stiles' gaze strays to her slightly.

The group automatically starts moving back toward the school as the bell rings, Lydia leading the way and throwing open the doors.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one," the banshee smiles, walking down the hallway.

"We are not crazy," Allison replies, stopping next to the girl. Charlie leans back against the lockers, eyes diverting back to her phone every few seconds.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine..." Lydia stats sarcastically, turning around to look at Scott and Stiles.

"We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott replies, exchanging a look with Stiles and Allison. Charlie's head snaps up at the sudden pause, blinking as the group looks to her expectantly.

"Uh...what?" The okami asks, eyes flickering slightly back to her phone as it buzzes.

"Side effects, from the sacrifice? Is that possible?" Stiles asks, gesturing between the trio.

"How would I know-" Charlie is interrupted from continuing by the warning bell for class, getting everyone's attention from her.

"We keep an eye on each other, okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much," Stiles finishes, walking away from the group as they all start to move to different classes.

"What?" Lydia replies, still smiling at the trio's misfortune.

Charlie quickly walks down the hallway, glancing at her timetable as she tries to find her room - still not totally familiar with the layout of the school. Deaton for some reason had transferred her out of art and into history a week ago, despite Charlie's protests that she would probably fail the class.

The okami sighs in relief as she finds the history classroom but suddenly stopping at the door as the recognises the teacher standing at the blackboard. Her heart starts beating faster in her chest, her eyes widening as she watches Mr. Yukimura look toward her in shock.

 _That's why Deaton transferred her._

She walks quickly up to him, her voice lowering. "What the hell? Why are you _here_?" Charlie whispers harshly at her former teacher's husband who shook his head at her.

"Believe me, I had no idea your parents moved you to Beacon Hills-" The teacher is interrupted by the bell ringing a final time, accounting the start of class. "Meet me after class," Mr. Yukimura motions for her to sit down as the girl remains at the front of the room obliviously. The okami turns away, walking down the classroom to sit across from Scott and diagonal to Stiles.

Mr. Yukimura finishes writing on the board, turning around to face the class. "Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over from your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure you all know my daughter, Kira - or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter."

Charlie turns at a sudden thump coming from the back of the room, looking at the girl. She had never met the Kira before, only her parents, which made sense why she never knew the Yukimura's were in town until today. "Either way, there she is," he continues, pointing to his daughter as the girl looks up in embarrassment.

"Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century..." Charlie faces the front, already zoning out, her eyes moving to look out the window vacantly.

She snaps back into focus as the school bell rings, signalling the end of the lesson. Charlie blinks rapidly, looking up as everyone stands up around her to head out the door. _When did the lesson finish?_

"Charlie?" Mr. Yukimura calls, causing the girl to stand up, grabbing her bag and walking to the front. The okami looks over her shoulder, seeing Scott and Stiles lingering at the door, waiting for her.

"You guys can go on - it's fine," Charlie says, waving at the two boys.

"You sure?" Scott asks, eyes moving to look at the new teacher - understandably cautious as the last new teacher at Beacon Hills was a homicidal druid.

"Yeah - I'm fine," the girl replies, turning to Mr. Yukimura who was cleaning the blackboard for his next class. Charlie could hear the hesitant footsteps of Scott and Stiles walking slowly out of the room, sighing internally.

"What are you doing here Charlie? We thought you were still in New York with your parents..." Mr. Yukimura asks, turning away from the board to face her.

She swallows slightly, diverting her eyes away from the teacher. "They...they were killed - by Deucalion. He was the head of an Alpha pack and he wanted me in it," Charlie grits her teeth, trying to force the memories into the back of her mind. "I came home from school and I found them...I lost control for a few months and ended up here. Somehow my wolf-brain knew I had to find Deaton."

"Charlie...I am so sorry. We didn't know that this had happened...if you ever need help with control, I am sure Noshiko wouldn't mind helping you again," Mr. Yukimura offers, stretching his hand out to Charlie, who moved away slightly.

"It's fine - I'm fine," the okami nods, stepping backwards. "I have to get going though - I have class. And your daughter, Kira, is outside the door." Charlie turns away, walking out the doorway and down the hall.

 _"I thought you said you wanted to make friends,"_ Charlie overhears Mr. Yukimura talking to his daughter just as she reaches Scott and Stiles. _"You said you wanted to be noticed."_

 _"I could set myself on fire and be noticed," Kira replies, turning to her father._

 _"Well, then you'd be dead."_

 _"Exactly,"_ Charlie looks over to see Scott leaning toward the locker next to Stiles who was still fiddling with his lock, breathing heavily.

"Scott?" The okami asks, frowning as the alpha doesn't reply. This grabs Stiles' attention, causing him to look up at his best friend.

"Woah, dude, your eyes," Stiles says, look at him in shock.

"What about them?"

"They're starting to glow!" The boy exclaims, frantically looking around.

"You mean right now?" Scott panics.

"Yes, right now! Why would it be any other time!" Charlie shouts under her breath, looking toward the teenage werewolf.

"Scott, stop it. Stop," Stiles repeats, moving toward the alpha.

"I can't- I can't control it," Scott pants, covering his eyes with his hand.

"All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on," Stiles shoves Scott's head to the centre of his chest, motioning for Charlie to follow him. They quickly shove the teen werewolf into an empty classroom, Stiles slamming the door behind them.

Scott runs to the centre of the classroom, throwing off his jacket. "No! Get back, get away from me," the alpha shouts as Charlie and Stiles follow behind him.

"Scott, it's okay," Charlie says, walking toward him as moves further into the room.

"I don't know what's going to happen, get back!" Scott shouts, eyes moving between them both as sharp canines lengthen from his teeth. The okami moves slightly in front of Stiles as the alpha continues shifting, her eyes glowing blue.

She tries to ignore the shifting smoke around the alpha, frowning slightly as she notices a bit of dark grey circling around him that wasn't there before. Charlie narrows her eyes as Scott digs his claws into the palms of his hands, blood pouring out of the wounds. She steps toward him, leaning down slightly.

Growling echoes around the room, Scott falling to the ground as his eyes fade back to normal. "Pain makes you human," he gasps out, sweat coating his face. Charlie's eyes return back to brown as the alpha stops shifting, looking to the side as Stiles crouches down next to her.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads...this is real," Stiles says, eyes drifting down slightly. "And it's starting to get bad for me too." Charlie looks toward the boy, both her and Scott looking toward him in concern.

"I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake...And sometimes, I'm not even sure if I'm ever actually waking up," Stiles blinks a few times, clenching his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words, I can't put the letters in order," the boy frowns.

"Like even now?" Scott asks.

Stiles looks up, standing from his original position on the floor. His eyes move between the words on the board, staring at them blankly.

"I can't read a thing..."

* * *

 **That is the first episode of 3B! It just gets more stressful from here.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **~bmdrwho12**


	22. The demon baby-doll

_[19] The demon baby-doll_

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _~ Private /_ _ **Vera Blue**_

* * *

Charlie quickly scans the lunch tables outside, looking for a familiar shade of strawberry blonde hair. After finally spotting the McCall pack seated on the benches outside, the okami walks towards them, sighing slightly.

Scott, Stiles and Charlie had split ways after the alpha's control-freak out, continuing on with the rest of the day. She had expected to receive a call from one of them with some strange new development but the whole night was radio silence - allowing for the girl to actually relax.

Her boots click against the concrete, alerting the werewolves of the pack of her presence. Stiles' head turns slightly as he spots her out of the corner of his eye, chewing on his pencil. She quickly sits down next to Scott, throwing her books onto the table with a sigh.

Lydia looks over to her, narrowing her eyes. "Back to your old ways I see..." She drawls, looking at Charlie's outfit in which there was a substantial lack of colour.

"I'm tired, just leave me alone," Charlie groans, resting her head against her arms as she blocks out the surrounding noise. The okami snaps out of it as Scott poses a question to the group.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" The alpha asks, looking between the group.

"-And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles interrupts, a frown marring his face.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison continues, biting her lip.

"They're all locked up because they're insane," Isaac replies, drawing an unimpressed look from the group.

"Nice," Charlie comments sarcastically, tilting her head.

"Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles asks, narrowing his eyes at the beta.

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me," Charlie looks down slightly at Isaac's reply.

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?" Charlie frowns, looking at Stiles wildly at his insensitive comment. Scott drops his head into his hands in frustration, eyes dropping to the ground.

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking tha-"

"-Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you guys are talking about..." The group turns to see Kira standing at the head of the table with a slightly unsure look on her face. "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called 'Bardo'. It literally means 'in-between state' - the state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia rolls her eyes up to Kira's, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Kira," Scott smiles, looking up at the girl. The alpha looks around as the group turns to stare at him, eyes widening. "She's in our history class."

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia enquires, flicking her pencil between her fingers.

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys are saying? All that happens in Bardo," Kira sits down next to Stiles, explaining further. "There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac questions. "And what are those?"

"Like, demons."

"Demons...why not?" Stiles replies sarcastically, turning to look at the rest of the group.

"-Hold on. If there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asks cautiously, exchanging a glance with Scott.

"Death. You die," Kira replies bluntly, causing the groups' eyes to widen, everyone staring at each other with various forms of shock.

"While this is very exciting, I'm gonna head to class," Charlie interrupts over the sound of the school bell ringing. She quickly stands up, grabbing her books and leaving the McCall pack still silent at Kira's answer.

* * *

Charlie sits on the edge of the metal examination table in the middle of Deaton's veterinary clinic, swinging her legs slightly. She hesitates slightly, eyes flickering up to her godfather and then back down to the ground. "So...the Yukimura's are in town...did you know?" The okami asks, frowning slightly.

"I had heard that had come to Beacon Hills but I'm still not sure why," the veterinarian replies, sorting through supplies.

"Their daughter, Kira, is in my class. I didn't meet her when Noshiko was teaching me though, she doesn't seem to know about the supernatural," Charlie delves.

"I wonder why she came here...does she knows that you're in Beacon Hills?" Deaton asks, closing the cupboard doors and storing away a jar filled with purple powder.

"No...and it doesn't make sense why she would try and contact me. I last saw her, maybe 3 years ago, when she helped me control the spirit side of the Okami."

"I think you should go and speak to her-" Deaton is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, stepping into the reception to see who it is. Charlie focus' her hearing, blinking in surprise as she hears Stiles and Scott talking about their strange hallucinations.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you," her godfather replies, walking towards the room where Charlie still sat in.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know," Stiles replies, looking up in surprise to see the okami sitting on the table. Charlie smiles slightly at the two, turning to look at Deaton who asked was the sign language had looked like.

"You know sign language?" Scott asks, surprised at the extensive knowledge of his boss.

"I know a little," the veterinarian replies, turning back to Stiles. "Let me give it a shot."

"Okay...uh- the first move was like this," Stiles holds out a finger, circling the other around it and then joining them both together.

"That's when," Deaton translates, watching the boy carefully. Stiles then pushes his hands together, moving one backward rapidly twice. "That's door."

"And then it was this in between that," Stiles jerks his thumb away from his face, looking at the man with dark eyes.

"That's it?" Deaton questions, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah."

"When is a door not a door?" The veterinarian asks, looking at the boy carefully.

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeats incredulously, narrowing his eyes.

"When it's ajar-" Scott's voice is suddenly interrupted by dozens of hushed whispers in her mind, throwing her consciousness back into the dream that she had almost a month ago.

 _Everyone has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone has Lose has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole No one Shadow No one has lose it Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow loses No one Ajar Everyone has Lost All Shadow No one has Everyone Ajar No one has Shadow Everyone has to has it lose it Everyone loses No one Everyone has holes No shadows No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone Lost things Everyone No one can has Lost has it lose it_

 _ajar_

Charlie snaps back out of it at Deaton's voice calling her name. She breathes in sharply, blinking as she looks around at three concerned faces staring back. "Uh-what?" The okami asks, letting out a hidden shaky breath that didn't go unnoticed by the alpha.

"Nothing, Stiles and I were just heading out. We were saying bye," Scott replies, frowning.

She forces a smile onto her face, trying to appease the teenagers. "Oh! Right, yeah - uh, I'll see you at school next week?" She replies, earning a few nods in reply from the worried boys. Their eyes flick to Deaton's who just nodded at them to go, his attention turning back to her goddaughter who was staring at the ground in silence.

"Charlie..." the veterinarian sighs at the okami, holding her shoulders loosely.

"Ajar," she whispers, pressing her lips together. "Just like in my dream..."

* * *

Charlie stays in her bedroom almost the whole first day of the weekend, catching up on homework and TV. Her mind couldn't help flickering back to her dreams, worrying over what they meant. She is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of banging coming from behind her.

The okami turns with an eyebrow raised, standing up to see Scott and Stiles peeking into her room with wide eyes, the latter's hand raised to knock on her window again. Charlie throws open the window, leaning against the frame as the two boys jump backward.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" The girl asks, crossing her arms as Stiles averts his gaze away from her. Charlie sighs, rolling her eyes at both of them. "Never mind, what are you guys doing here anyway? It's almost midnight."

"Wanna find a dead body?" Stiles asks tentatively, wincing at her narrowed eyes.

"Ok, so I still don't understand why I'm here..." Charlie states as the trio trudges through the middle of the woods, her breath clouding in front of her.

"I still don't have control, so if we find another werewolf - you can capture it," Scott explains, looking down at his phone.

"Another one?"

"If my dad's right, then there's some other werewolf that we haven't met yet. But if it turns out to be something like triplets, that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I am seriously not up for that..." Stiles replies, looking over Scott's shoulder.

The alpha leads the way to the edge of a steep decline, slowing down at the edge. Stiles suddenly falls into Scott as a coyote howl echoes throughout the woods, causing the werewolf to drop his phone. The boy in question freezes, still holding onto his best friend's jacket, watching the device bounce off the rocks and fall into a puddle.

Charlie and Scott both turn to look at Stiles who's eyes widen. "Sorry, buddy...I hate coyote's so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal."

Scott quickly jumps down the hill, bending down to pick up his phone. Charlie jumps down quickly after, looking around the bushes. She turns at the sound of skidding, seeing Stiles slipping down the side of the ditch.

He quickly straightens up, casually leaning against a rock before looking around to see if Scott or Charlie had noticed his awkward fall. His eyes widen as he sees the okami watching him, about to laugh.

"Don't you dare," Stiles whispers, narrowing his eyes. Charlie just raises an eyebrow, smiling smugly, before turning to look over Scott's shoulder at his phone.

Scott looks down, seeing the GPS still tracking their location. "Still works," the alpha smiles slightly. Stiles' eyes widen as he looks up ahead of them, stumbling slightly.

"Let me see the flashlight," the boy grabs it out of the werewolf's hands, causing both him and Charlie to look up in confusion. "I think we found it," Stiles walks ahead of them, leading the way.

"But why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence or something?" Charlie asks, using her supernatural eyesight to peer into the dark, seeing an overturned car lying ahead of them.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out..." Stiles murmurs, the trio gazing into the vehicle. He moves the flashlight over and into the car, crawling closer. "Hold on, look at this."

They all move forward, staring at the claw marks that tore through the rusted metal of the door. "See those?" Stiles asks, prompting Scott to align his fingers with the marks. "Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer."

"Then it was a werewolf," Scott summarises, pulling his hand away. Charlie frowns at the feeling of eyes on her, shuddering slightly.

"So my dad was right," Stiles confirms, moving to crouch down to the shattered window of the car, looking inside. The okami sits on her heels behind him, spotting a pink shape hanging from a head.

"Woah, what is that?" Charlie points to the plastic arm, causing Stiles to pull it from the car, standing up. The trio crowd around the old baby doll, staring at it in confusion.

" _I'm hungry_ ," the doll says, causing Stiles to scream loudly, dropping the toy. "I think I just had a minor heart attack," the boy says, holding a hand to his chest. Scott nods in agreement, blowing out a breath of it.

"Hell no! That baby has a demon inside of it and I am not going near any of you until you get rid of it!" Charlie shouts, gasping slightly in shock. She shivers again, still feeling eyes on her.

Growling suddenly echoes around the clearing, causing the werewolf and the okami to look up towards the sound. "Hey..." Scott says, reaching out to tap his friend on the arm. He doesn't take his eyes off the two glowing blue orbs emerging from the shadows. "Please tell me you guys see that."

"Yep, this is not one of your hallucinations Scott," Charlie replies, staring at the eyes as well. They suddenly move from view, both of the teens automatically running off after the animal instinctively.

"No! Scott, Charlie! Wait!" Stiles shouts after them, eyes wide as watches them run off into the trees.

Charlie growls slightly as they follow the speeding shape through the trees, dodging fallen logs and dips in the earth. She turns her head slightly to see Scott's eyes beginning to glow a sharp red, prompting her to turn hers blue as well.

The alpha groans as his eyes fade back to brown, slowing down as he loses control over his werewolf side. Charlie speeds ahead of him, feeling her canines lengthen and her nails turning to sharp claws.

"Screw it," the okami mutters, quickly shifting into her wolf form. Her muscles stretch and shift as she runs, her body quickly adjusting to the new shape. Her paws tear across the ground, pushing her faster and closer to the coyote.

She then jumps into the air after the animal, flying across the large separation in the land, Scott following after her. The okami just before Scott, crouching low toward the ground.

The coyote's snarl rips through the air, causing Charlie's hackles to raise, her own growl rumbling in the air between them. Scott growls beside her as well, his eyes glowing red as he stares down the animal.

It's eyes suddenly glow blue, causing the alpha's eyes to widen in shock."Malia?" He asks, panting slightly. The coyote growls again under her breath, taking off through the trees. Charlie starts off again, leaving Scott and following the animal's scent as best she can. The okami works her way around the preserve, confused at the direction the were-coyote was taking.

She suddenly hears Scott and Stiles yelling unintelligibly somewhat close to her, quickly abandoning the trail to follow their voices. The okami pads behind them, the werewolf's heightened senses hearing her walking towards them. Charlie brushes her shoulder against Stiles' leg, enjoying hearing his heart rate spike in surprise.

He lets out a relieved breaths as he recognises Charlie's wolf-form, continuing to lead the way back towards the clearing where they found the car wreck. The duo both crouch into an opening in the rocks, shining the light into the dark space.

The okami whines slightly, staying a few meters back from the cave. "It's a coyote den," Stiles explains, squinting against the darkness and walking further in.

"Were-coyote," Scott says, looking at the soft toys and old jackets strewn across the ground. Charlie barks slightly in warning as they walk in deeper, Stiles grabbing a green jacket.

"You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, she was wearing it in the photo," Stiles explains, looking toward the werewolf. Scott freezes slightly, hearing the okami's whining from outside the den.

"We shouldn't be here," Scott realises, eyes widening.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home - that's why Charlie's freaking out...Our scent is going to be everywhere," the werewolf explains, causing Stiles to look behind him - where he sees the wolf pacing in the clearing.

"Hold on, but if she's not coming back here, where is she going to go?" He asks.

"I don't know..."

"Well can you track her now - do you think you have her scent?" Stiles asks, still looking around the cave.

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back," Scott replies, sighing.

"The door's still open," the boy comments, looking down.

"If I can't get through to Derek - we're going to need everyone's help," Scott muses, shifting slightly. "This is a crime scene right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league."

"And more in my dad's..."

* * *

Charlie quickly changes into an old Beacon Hills shirt she finds in the back of Stiles' jeep, pulling on some shorts. She hops out, overhearing the conversation between Scott, Sheriff Stilinski and his son.

"-and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote," Stiles explains, nodding slightly.

"Well, that makes sense," the Sheriff says, causing the two boys to exhale in relief. "In a Chinese folktale."

"I think it's Japanese, Mr. Stilinski," Charlie comments, walking up behind Stiles and Scott. She turns as Stiles picks a leaf out of her hair, holding it out in front of him before dropping it.

The man just smiles slightly at her before sighing, rolling his eyes. "Boys, this is...this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want _anyone_ hearing about this - especially Mr. Tate."

"Scott?" Stiles asks, drawing the attention of the werewolf who was looking off to the distance. Charlie turns back, hearing a siren echo from a vehicle that was pulling up.

"Oh hell..." Mr. Stilinski says as two men get out of the car. The older man walks up to the Sheriff, staring down at the blanket that he held in his hands.

"This was hers..." Malia's father says, collecting the fabric in his arms. The other man stays to the side, eyes moving between the trio.

"All right, wait here," he says to Mr. Tate, starting to walk away.

"-Dad," Scott says, trying to get his attention. Charlie blinks at the unexpected information, carefully watching the two.

"I'll talk to you in a minute," the agent cuts him off, walking up the inclination. "I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around the woods this late."

Stiles sighs, "we better get back." He starting moving away, causing the both Scott and Charlie to follow him to the jeep - all lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading - any feedback is amazing!**

 **~ailie-willow**


	23. At least I didn't have to kiss you

**[20] At least I didn't have to kiss you this time**

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _~ Make this Right /_ _ **Trevor Yuile**_

 _~ The Passenger /_ _ **The Hunter as a Horse**_ _(switch to at **)_

* * *

Charlie walks into class the next day, frowning slightly at the sight of Stiles, Scott and Allison at the back of the room looking over a tablet.

 _"-but I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves, and they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes,"_ Allison says as the okami focuses her hearing.

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles replies, confused.

"They tip-toe," the huntress confirms, rolling her eyes slightly. The bell rings just as Charlie makes her way down the aisle of the desks, causing the group to look up.

"I got to go but send me the pin location," Allison says, turning and smiling slightly at the okami before walking away.

"Okay," Stiles replies, moving to sit down at one of the desks. Charlie follows, chucking her bag down on the ground next to the seat behind the boy. She cringes slightly as the awkward conversation between Kira and Scott reaches her ears, turning to face the front as Mr. Yukimura starts the lesson.

"All right everyone, let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I would like to go over in more detail," he begins, walking around the front of the room. "Who would like to come up the front and read aloud for us?" Mr. Yukimura smiles, glancing around the room.

"Mr. Stilinski?" Stiles looks up suddenly as his name is called, fiddling with his pen nervously. What about you?"

He shakes his head slightly, freezing at the teachers request. "Oh-uh, maybe someone else could."

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles sighs as Charlie looks on, watching his movements with furrowed brows. "Okay," his legs shake slightly as he walks up to the podium, looking down at the book. The okami watches with baited breath as the boy begins to breath deeper, blinking at the page.

He squeezes his eyes shut, perspiration appearing on his head as his hands begin to shake, gripping the edge of the wooden stand. Charlie hears his nails dig into the podium, exchanging a look with Scott as Stiles continues to stare down at the book.

The two wolves stand up simultaneously as Stiles drags his eyes up to face the class, looking over the students with a blank look. His body shakes, his breathing getting heavier by the second.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asks, looking toward his best friend.

"Stiles?" Charlie asks, taking a few steps towards the boy. He stumbles slightly, grabbing the edge of the podium. The okami quickly runs up to him, holding his shoulder and keeping him upright as Scott grabs his other arm.

"We should take him to the nurses office," Scott tells Mr. Yukimura, causing him to reply with a hurried nod. They both lead him out of the room, the werewolf looking frantically around for a place to take Stiles. He spots the boys bathroom, guiding the boy into the room with Charlie on the other side.

"Stiles! Look at me man. Is this a panic attack?" Scott asks as Stiles stumbles into the room, still breathing heavily. He reaches out to the sink, hands shaking as he looks into the mirror.

"It's a dream. It's a dream. This is just a dream."

"No it's not Stiles. This is real - you're here with us," Charlie says, walking behind the boy with panic lacing her voice. He continues to hyperventilate, still looking into the mirror with dark eyes.

"Wait, what do you do?" Scott asks hurriedly. "I mean like, h-how do you tell if you are awake or dreaming?"

"Your...fingers - you count your fingers," he replies, eyes rapidly moving around trying to focus on Scott. "You have extra fingers in dreams."

"H-how many do I have? Hey, look at me Stiles," Scott calls as the panicking boy gets pulled further into the panic attack.

"Stiles! Count with us," Charlie says, causing his eyes to snap to hers as she holds up a finger.

"One...two..." Stiles grits out between hurried breaths, squinting slightly. He lets out a groan, causing Scott to look at the okami in panic.

"Keep going," the teen werewolf encourages at the boy's hesitation.

"Three...four..."

"Five," Scott continues, looking toward Stiles with hope in is eyes as his breathing begins to slow slightly.

"Six...Seven, eight...Nine," Stiles hurries out, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to take in more air into his lungs.

"Ten," Charlie whispers with Stiles, the boy looking between her fingers in confirmation. He suddenly frowns, his eyes turning dark as he falls against the wall of the bathroom, head in his hands.

Sharp breaths from Stiles fill the space between the trio, Scott and Charlie crouching in front of the boy. He looks up, swallowing slightly.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles' broken question hangs in the air, tension still coating the room.

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay?" Scott reassures.

"Am I? Are you?" The werewolf blinks, remaining silent. "Scott, you can't transform. Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt. And I'm straight up losing my mind." Stiles voice trails off to a whisper at the end, his throat closing up.

"We can't do this...we can't...We can't help Malia. We can't help anyone," it was at that moment that Charlie realised the unbearable impact of all of this. It broke people. Even if you miraculously survived all the bloodshed and destruction, it was the psychological pain that ripped you apart. Just like it did to her cousin.

"We can try. We can always try," Charlie is brought back by the sound of Scott's words, frowning at him at the lack of confidence in his voice.

She suddenly hears a distant growling coming from down the hall, eyes widening in realisation.

"Malia."

* * *

The growling continues to grow as Scott and Charlie run down the hallway, suddenly stopping in front of the door to the locker room. They exchange a glance before silently creeping in, the okami's eyes already beginning to glow a bright blue. "I'll get Kira," Scott whispers, referring to the girl he could see hiding behind a locker in fright.

She nods, growling a warning under her breath at the coyote. She silently walks to the other side, watching as Scott pushes down the lockers; Malia moving to the other side of the room. Charlie growls louder, watching as the girl-animal jumps out of the smashed window she came through.

Charlie sticks with Kira as Scott goes to find Stiles and his dad, standing next to her as they wait for Mr. Yukimura. "You...okay?" the okami asks awkwardly, crossing her arms as she leans against a wall.

"I guess?" the girl replies, eyes flickering around the room. She stands up straighter as her father walks into the room, hugging him tightly.

"Kira, what happened? Why were you not at lunch like everyone else?" Mr. Yukimura asks, frowning at his daughter. Charlie looks up as Scott walks into the room, walking toward him as he reaches down to grab his bag.

"They left their bags...I was just trying to do something nice," Kira defends. "You do something nice and you make friends - or so I've heard."

"-Scott, Charlie," Stiles walks up to the two, holding out his bag. "I think I know what she was looking for." He pulls out the doll, causing Charlie to talk a slight step back.

"You kept the doll?! I told you that it's possessed by a demon!" She shouts, looking at it warily.

"I thought you guys could use it, you know, for like her scent-"

"-where did you get that? Where did you find this?" Stiles is interrupted by Mr. Tate who walks up to the trio, speaking harshly. "It belonged to my daughter..." The Sheriff suddenly pushes past Scott, speaking softly to the man.

"Sorry. Mr. Tate I don't know how you heard about this. If you've got your own police scanner or what...but you can't be here." Mr. Stilinski steps towards Malia's father with a hand outstretched, frowning as he flinches back, feeling something metallic. He looks down, pulling away Mr. Tate's jacket, eyes widening as he sees a gun.

"I have a permit," he grits out as the two men make eye contact.

"California schools are gun free zones. Permit or no permit," the Sheriff replies carefully. "You need to leave Mr. Tate, now." He tries to guide the man out of the room, frowning as he resists.

"Y-you find that animal. You find that _thing._ "

The trio shuffles out of the room and into the hallway as Mr. Stilinski escorts Malia's father out of the school.

Scott looks toward Stiles, hesitating. "You okay man?" he asks, frowning at the boy who had since recovered from his panic attack.

"Uh...yeah. I'm good," he replies, letting out a breath. His eyes drift slightly to Charlie's who was watching him in concern.

"I'm gonna go check on Kira..." Scott says, walking away from the pair to talk to Mr. Yukimura's daughter.

Charlie bites her lip, frowning. "You sure you're okay? I mean...a door in your mind is pretty freaky."

"Yeah," Stiles laughs slightly. "I'm good."

"Well at least I didn't have to kiss you this time," Charlie blurts out, eyes widening in shock. "Oh god."

The boy snorts, causing the okami to look at him in surprise. A wide smile stretches across his face as he turns to her, causing her to let out a laugh as well. Soon enough they were both laughing almost hysterically, earning an extremely confused look from the alpha who had suggested they go to Deaton's for help.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Charlie and Isaac all wait in Deaton's examination room as he reenters with the tranquilizers for Malia. "It's Xylazine. Used for horses," he places the three vials on top of the metal table. "For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three, so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot."

"Allison's a perfect shot," Scott replies.

"She used to be," Isaac counters, eyes shifting between Scott and Deaton.

"She can do it."

"If we manage to find the thing."

"-okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, I mean what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?" Stiles interrupts, gesturing to the boy in question. Charlie hides a smile under her hand, coughing to disguise a laugh. "What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out."

"Look, maybe I'm asking the question no one wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl in eight years."

Scott hesitates before looking up. "I can do it."

"You can?" Charlie asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school?" Scott asks Stiles, who nods. "In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"But this is a werecoyote Scott," Deaton counters. "Who knows if it'll even work if you find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek first," Stiles realises.

"Yeah, I could try it on my own. But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf..."

"We need a real alpha. You know what I mean, an alpha that can do alpha things...you know an alpha that get it going, get it-"

"-up?" Isaac finishes for Stiles.

"Great," the boy nods, gesturing to the beta werewolf.

"I'm an alpha with performance issues..." Scott says awkwardly.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asks, looking at the group.

"I would trust Peter, I feel like he gets shadier every time we see him..." Charlie muses.

"Maybe the twins though?" Stiles asks, frowning slightly in thought.

"They're not alpha's anymore," Deaton replies. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles counters, eyes shifting to Scott.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks."

"Well, actually, uh - that's not totally true," Stiles says, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Lydia..." Charlie realises, turning her head to the boy who nods slightly.

* * *

 **That is now the first half of More Bad than Good! Thank you so much for reading - I can't believe I have gotten this many reads and never would have imagined it!**

 **Thank you so much**

 **~ailie-willow**


	24. You totally saved the day

[21] You totally saved the day

* * *

 _Songs:_

~ Dangerous / **Big Data feat. Joywave**

~ Bitter Pill / **Gavin James, Mark Stent** **

* * *

Charlie grabs the door to Derek's loft, wincing as the sharp sound of metal against metal echoes around the apartment as she pulls it open. Lydia moves past her, walking down the stairs quickly as the rest of the group hang back in the doorway, looking around.

The okami walks down the stairs with Stiles, peering into the darkness as she tries to find the twins. "They said they'd meet us here..." Lydia says, frowning.

A sickening crack hits Charlie's ears, causing her to whip around to Scott who has just been punched in the face by one of the twins. They both throw him down the stairs, Stiles wincing as the alpha hits the floor. The boy quickly ushers Charlie and Lydia to the side, out of the way of the twins, the okami rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"That was unnecessary," the okami comments as one of the twins front flips down the stairs, both of the werewolves smiling as the walk toward Scott. Aiden quickly throws the first punch, Ethan hitting from the other side as the alpha flies toward him.

One of the omegas grab Scott by the shoulders, hitting him repeatedly in the stomach. Ethan then sends a kick to his legs, the other twin grabbing him by the arms as he sends multiple punches to his torso again. The omega then moves to Scott's face, throwing a punch that sends him to the ground, groaning.

"I though you guys were gonna teach me to roar," the alpha grits out as blood pours from his nose. Charlie grits her teeth, watching the two werewolves with narrowed eyes.

"We are. You do it by giving in," Ethan explains, walking up to Scott.

"Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control," Aiden continues, grabbing the alpha by the shirt and pulling him up.

"-Hey you know that's funny, I actually tried something just like this one time just a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better," Stiles interrupts, Charlie turning to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asks, breathing heavily.

"You're afraid to turn. We're gonna make you. You turn, then you kick our asses."

"- And then you roar," Ethan continues from his brother, turning around to the alpha with glowing blue eyes, letting out a growl.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Aiden taunts.

"You think you're gonna hurt us?" Ethan pushes Scott towards his twin, who throws him backward away from them. "Come on McCall, give it your all, we can always heal."

Scott launches himself at the omega, who quickly grabs him by the shoulders and sends a quick punch to his torso. Aiden then follows by swinging his fist as the alpha's face, sending him sprawling again. "You're an Alpha. You wanna roar like one, you gotta give in full throttle. You've gotta be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of."

"That's what gives you power. It gives you strength," Ethan continues, staring at the werewolf. He quickly dodges Scott's punch, sending an elbow to his back that sends him to the ground again. Charlie exchanges a look with Stiles who eyes are widened in shock.

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy. So long as you can control it," Aiden spits out harshly.

Charlie's mind jumps back to the time when she first met Chris Argent, lying on the soaked concrete of the alley behind a bar. She remembers how the coldness of the rain contrasted with the blood that had soaked her hands and t-shirt. She remembers her hands trembling in fear as he raised a gun at her, her glowing eyes changing from a bright green to a cool blue.

 _She couldn't control it._

The okami snaps back out of her thoughts at Scott yelling loudly and running at one of the omegas. Aiden quickly flips the alpha over and onto the table, jumping over him to throw a punch. "Screw this," Charlie mutters, running up to the werewolves just as the omega was about to throw a third, painful punch. She grabs onto Aiden's first, eyes glowing blue as she lets out of growl.

The werewolf growls back, putting pressure against her hand to try and force her back. She lets out a breath, quickly forcing his fist backward, then with her other hand grabbing his throat and throwing him away from the table. Charlie stands over him, snarling as Aiden faces her with glowing eyes, quickly punching him in the face.

She then takes hold of his shirt and pulls him up until he is eye level with her. "Calm the fuck down buddy," Charlie hisses, narrowing her glowing eyes at the omega. His eyes then fade to brown, prompting the okami to get him go.

"You help too much," Ethan says to his twin, Aiden looking at Scott who was still lying on the table, almost unconscious.

"Well that worked great guys, you totally saved the day," Charlie rolls her eyes, walking up to Scott and helping him up. The twins look down guiltily, Stiles walking past then with narrowed eyes to help her carry the alpha.

"We better get to the preserve," Stiles says, earning a nod from both Lydia and Charlie.

* * *

The jeep's tyres slip slightly against loose earth as Stiles follows Scott down the path, parking on the side of the road. Charlie quickly gets out, looking toward Allison and Isaac who Lydia had picked up on the way.

"Anyone else think we may be doing more harm that good?" Lydia comments as everyone exchanges glances.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter," Scott counters.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter," Isaac interrupts, earning an annoyed look from Stiles.

"And again with the not helping," Stiles comments, causing Scott to close his eyes in frustration.

"Did you bring it?" the alpha asks Allison, who nods, walking to her car and pulling out a very large rifle.

Suddenly three gunshots ring out across the forest, causing the group to jump.

"We gotta go!" Charlie shouts, causing the werewolves to leap into action. Scott quickly jumps on his bike, starting the engine and speeding into the woods. The okami and Isaac run behind him, ignoring Stiles' shouts of protest.

Charlie and the beta quickly share a look, Isaac falling behind to help Allison while she speeds ahead and follows Scott. She runs through the woods, heart leaping in her chest as she narrowly misses a coyote trap.

A painful roar suddenly hits her ears, causing her to stop and wince as she yelling continues. Charlie looks ahead, seeing Scott on the ground with his bike lying beside him. "You okay?" she asks as she reaches him, holding out a hand and pulling him up. The alpha takes off his helmet, throwing down beside him as he breathes heavily.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, looking around the woods for the source of the noise.

"I think it was Isaac," Charlie frowns, looking down. "It must have been a coyote trap - I almost stepped in one just then. They're everywhere."

"Coyote trap-" Scott breaks off as movement of brown and grey catches his eye, causing Charlie to slowly turn around as well. "Malia."

They both take off after her, flying through the trees as the coyote turns and runs away. Charlie and Scott speed up, the alpha letting out a roar, his eyes glowing red. The okami shifts slightly as well, her sharp canines poking through as they split up, trying to corner her.

Scott runs to the car wreck, Charlie running around it to try and approach Malia from behind. The alpha hesitates slightly before jumping over the car, landing on all fours in front of the coyote. Charlie then slowly walks up behind her, watching Scott as he raises his head, taking in a deep breath as Malia snarls.

The alpha suddenly lets out a large roar, causing the coyote's eyes to glow a bright blue, crouching down to the ground. Charlie smiles slightly at Scott, letting out a breath as she begins to see the animal change into a girl.

She slips off her coat, crouching down slowly as Malia raises her head, sitting up and looking at her fingers in shock. Charlie moves forward carefully, draping her jacket over her shoulders. She flashes her blue eyes at her, letting out a breath as the girl relaxes slightly, slipping her arms into the jacket and standing up.

"You did it," Charlie says as Scott lets out a breath, shifting back to normal. He nods, smiling back at her in relief.

* * *

Her boots click against the wooden floor, her back straightening automatically as she walks into the building. She takes in a breath, walking up to the front desk. Charlie automatically slips off rings and belt, placing them in front of her as the receptionist gives her a tag. She waits for ones of the nurses to guide her, cracking her knuckles impatiently.

A man walks up and leads her down the darkened halls, opening the door for her as she walks in, sitting down at the table with an empty chair opposite it. Charlie's knee bounces slightly as she waits again, head snapping up as a figure walks in.

"Charlie..." the voice whispers, not meeting her eyes. The okami takes another breath, biting her lip before reaching out to grab her hand lightly.

"Meredith."

* * *

 **Plot twist! Some of you may have guessed it because of the last name but yay! Note: they are not directly related like sisters or by blood but still related.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~ailie-willow**


	25. Two wolves in a fox den

[22] Two wolves in a fox den

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _~ Arrival /_ **Jóhann Jóhannson**

 _~ Mustang Kids /_ **Zella Day, Baby E** **

 _~ Only /_ **RY X** ***

* * *

Charlie watches her cousin carefully as she grits her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut against the torrent of voices beating into her skull. "Meredith?" She questions, frowning. They had been sitting in careful discussion for the better part of 20 minutes, the banshee giving mostly one or two word answers to the girl's questions.

She remembers a few years ago, just as her cousin was taken away. Her adoptive parents would take her a few states over to see the family of three maybe once or twice a year, letting the two supernatural children play together.

Charlie's aunt and uncle didn't know anything about banshees or werewolves until they had their daughter, the gene missing Meredith's mother. That's why, after the girl inevitably broke from the constant screams of the dead, they put her in Eichen. Unable to help or even understand their teenage daughter, the two moved away, forcing her to stay there for however long it took to make her 'normal'.

Her mother was furious with her sister, knowing fully well that from her own personal experience that banshees, Meredith included, could cope and live with being a banshee with the proper training. This is why Mrs. Walker would bring her family to Beacon Hill, partly to train her okami daughter under Deaton and the Hales, but also to try and help her niece.

"Meredith," Charlie says again, trying to draw the girl's attention from the vicious whispers and screams echoing inside her mind. The banshee shakes her head rapidly, speaking quickly under her breath unintelligibly. This draws the attention of one of the security guards, who then radios the head orderly. "Meredith, come on. You have to try and ignore it."

 _"I can't, I can't stop it. He's here,"_ the girl whispers, loud enough for Charlie to hear. The okami's head whips around as the door opens loudly, the orderly walking in with a scowl on his face, his name tag reading _Brunski_. He marches up to Meredith, gripping her arm harshly.

"Another slip up and you're going in the closed unit," Brunski mutters, pulling her up and ignoring her frantic whispers.

"No! What are you doing? She's fine!" Charlie shouts, standing up out of her seat.

"No need to worry, she's just doing to take a little nap," the orderly smiles viciously, dragging the girl towards a door at the opposite side of the room.

"Meredith!" She shouts again, eyes widening as the girl's head shoots up, meeting her eyes. The banshee looks at Charlie purposefully, a lucid moment.

"Beware. Beware the shadow," Meredith warns, just as she is dragged out of the room, screams overtaking the previously quiet hallway. The okami freezes, her breath halting as the words circle in her mind, a buzz overtaking her hearing.

 _Everyone has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone has Lose has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole No one Shadow No one has lose it Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow loses No one Ajar Everyone has Lost All Shadow No one has Everyone Ajar No one has Shadow Everyone has to has it lose it Everyone loses No one Everyone has holes No shadows No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone Lost things Everyone No one can has Lost has it lose it_

 _shadow_

Her hands tremble by her sides, her mind racing in confusion as she tries to understand. Charlie draws in a shaky breath, looking up as one of the security guards motions for her to leave the room. She nods a few times, numbly walking out of the room as the door slams shut, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the darkened hallway.

The sound of her boots echo down the corridor, causing a few heads to snap up at the sound. Charlie digs her nails into her palms, walking back towards to the reception quickly. Her head turns involuntarily, slowing down slightly at the sight of a man at one of the windows of the rooms.

He was staring at her, sharp and almost vicious eyes piercing into her. The patient was tall, and extremely skinny, his skin almost translucent against the dark outfit. She could hear him mumbling something slightly under his breath, getting increasingly louder every few words.

Charlie takes a half-step back, frowning at the man who she could now hear perfectly clearly. "THEY HAD GLOWING EYES! GLOWING EYES!" The patient continues shouting, trying to shake the door handle. He suddenly lets out a breath, shaking. "And you do too..."

She turns and runs down the hall, taking the necessary turns back to the front desk. Charlie takes off her visitors badge, grabbing her things from the receptionist. She walks out of the building quickly, letting out a breath as she reaches the gate, pulling it open.

The okami takes out her phone, waiting for it to turn on. She suddenly notices movement from the corner of her eye, head turning slowly to see the man from before standing at a window. Her heart thumps in her chest as he continues to stare at her, a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

The patient suddenly turns away from her, prompting Charlie to let out another relieved breath, not hesitating at all to pull out her keys and get home.

 _At least he'll never get out of there._

* * *

Charlie rides her bike into school for another day of torturous lessons, pulling up beside Scott who smiles at her before looking over her shoulder. She frowns, getting off her bike as well, to see Ethan and Aiden, residential homicidal alphas turned omegas, approaching them.

She stands next to Scott, crossing her arms as the twins stand in front of them, frowning. "You're back in school?" the Alpha asks.

"No, just to talk," Ethan replies, eyes shifting between the two.

"-Oh, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Seeing as you're usually hurting, maiming and killing," Stiles interrupts, walking toward the group quickly.

"You need a pack, we need an alpha," Aiden counters, looking at Scott cooly.

"Yeah - absolutely not. That's hilarious though," Stiles replies, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"You came to us for help. We helped."

"Yeah, and that worked out great didn't it? I'm sure that beating Scott up really helped with your anger issues," Charlie replies, smirking.

"In my opinion, it was actually pretty counter-productive," Stiles adds on, sharing a look with Scott.

"Why would I say yes?" The alpha asks.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful," Aiden states. "There's no reason to say no."

Stiles rolls his eyes, looking at the two incredulously. "I can think of a reason, like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact I don't know why we're not impaling them right now," Isaac replies, causing Charlie to nod in agreement.

Aiden lets out a growl, eyes glowing blue as he stares at Isaac. "You wanna try?" He taunts, the beta trying to move forward if not for Scott's arm grabbing his wrist. What he didn't notice was Charlie letting out a smirk, stepping forward.

"You really wanna go? I'm pretty sure I remember that not working out well for you last time, but I can easily demonstrate it again if you've forgotten," the okami taunts, letting her eyes glow right back at him. She steps toe-to-toe with him, growling deeply.

"Woah! Woah guys, this is getting a little heated - how about we step back for a sec," Stiles interrupts, pulling Charlie backwards away from the omega. She turns her head, momentarily distracted by the dark strange aura surrounding the boy, wincing as it overwhelms her vision. She blinks once, letting her eyes fade back to brown.

The okami frowns slightly, but nevertheless letting the strange incidence go as Scott replies to the twins. "Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I."

The pack then moves past the twins, all of them heading to their respective classes as the bell rings loudly.

* * *

Charlie sits down at one of the seats at the front of economics, throwing a questioning look to Stiles who was grinning mischievously. He holds up a finger, looking toward the ceiling as he waits for the inevitable shouts emerging from Coach's office.

"Son of a bitch!" Charlie snorts as the voice breaks through the classroom chatter, the students laughing as Coach storms out of his office. He throws open the door, chucking a pencil to the ground in frustration. "Mischief night. Devil's night. I don't care what you call it, you little punks are evil," this draws more laughter from the students as he rants.

"You think it's funny that every halloween, my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle - mine's a frickin' omelette," Coach slams his hand on Scott's desk as the two boys share a look. His head turns to his desk, catching upon a present that was placed there before picking it up. "Oh, this? We're going to do this again? I don't think so," Finstock drops the present to the floor, smashing it with his foot.

He looks up in confusion at the sound of shattering, reaching down to look at the contents of the box. He lifts up a piece of a mug, frowning down at it before dropping it to the floor and picking up the card connected to it. "Happy birthday. Love, Greenberg," the class laughs again, Charlie smiling slightly at the goofy look on Stiles' face before turning away.

Charlie stands at her locker, throwing some random books in before closing it before her next class. Her eyes widen as she sees Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia walking towards her purposefully. "What's going on?" She asks, frowning at the grave looks on their faces.

"Come with us," Stiles says, motioning for the group to follow him down the hallway.

"Woah, wait - what is going on?" Charlie asks again, getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of information.

"William Barrow," Stiles replies, causing the okami to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "He's a patient from Eichen house who just escaped from surgery. He blew up a school bus with kids with 'glowing eyes'."

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? Those exact words?" Charlie asks, her heart stuttering in her chest as she remembers the man from a few days ago in Eichen. _It's not a coincidence._

"Yeah, and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just when they opened him up they found a tumour of live flies - which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome," Charlie turns as she hears Lydia suddenly stop walking, frowning at her on confusion.

"Lydia?"

"Did you say flies?" The banshee asks, looking at the group. "All day...I have been hearing this sound. It's like...this buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asks, walking toward her friend.

"Exactly like the sound of flies." Charlie frowns again, looking down at the ground.

 _Why can't she hear it_ _then?_

* * *

Charlie quickly dials Deaton's number, stepping outside the school, leaving Stiles to find his dad and Scott to find his mom to get Barrow's old clothes. She frowns as it continues ringing, sighing as it goes to voicemail. She tries again but at no avail, giving up trying to contact her god-father about Barrow.

She walks back inside, seeing Scott waiting for her to finish her phone call, holding a bag containing the patient gown. "Anything?" He asks, causing Charlie to shake her head.

"Nope, he didn't answer," she replies, walking with the alpha to find Isaac and surprisingly, Aiden and Ethan. They all meet up in a little space outside the door to a janitor closet, Scott holding out the bag.

"Okay to Lydia still thinks that Barrow is still here, even though the cops searched the whole school. But they did have one thing," Scott says, holding out the gown. "Our sense of smell."

They all catch the scent, Scott putting the bag away. "Okay, Isaac, Charlie and I will go from the north end of the basement, you go south - so if he is really in there, he won't get away." The group nods, splitting up.

The three wolves run to the basement, slowing down as the reach the boiler room. "So this is how it's gonna be now?" Isaac asks, walking behind Charlie. "We trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help doesn't mean I trust them," Scott replies, continuing along the red-lit corridor.

"Good, because they are not good guys," Charlie replies, sighing.

"I just want them to die," Isaac adds, earning a nod from the girl.

"Well if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might actually get what you want," the alpha says, causing Charlie to laugh under her breath.

They work their way through the basement, keeping at a slow pace as not to alert Barrow. Suddenly, the fire alarm rings out, causing the group to turn, exchanging confused looks. Charlie follows the two werewolves as they all run out of the boiler room, coming to a stop outside the school along with the other students.

Charlie turns as Stiles and Lydia run up to them with expectant looks. "We didn't find anything," Aiden replies.

"Not even a scent," Scott adds, looking at the two.

"It's 3:00, so school is over. If there was a bomb, would he have set it off by now?" Stiles asks, frowning.

"Does that mean everybody is safe and no one will die?" Charlie asks hopefully.

"I don't know," Lydia replies, eyes drifting down. "I just...I don't know."

The group exchanges a few looks, Scott frowning. "Well we can't do anything now..." He says, causing all of them to hesitate slightly before heading home.

Charlie quickly runs after the alpha, grabbing his arm. "Hey, did you get a text from Mr. Yukimura about dinner tonight?" She asks, as he turns to look at her.

"Yeah, did you?"

She nods, walking toward her bike. "Yep, I guess they wanna thank us for saving Kira," Charlie replies, starting the engine. "Meet you there?"

* * *

Charlie pulls over to the Yukimura's house, recognising the style of the home as Noshiko's taste immediately. She shuts off the engine as Scott pulls over beside her, clipping her helmet and locking it before jumping off.

They both walk up to the front door, the alpha ringing the door bell after a few seconds of hesitation. Charlie and Scott wait a few moments, exchanging a glance before the door opens, revealing Mr. Yukimura. The okami smiles as the teen werewolf's eyes immediately connect with Kira's. "Hey," Scott says, lifting a hand.

"Oh god," Kira mutters, running away. Charlie and Scott both look at each other confusedly before turning to the teacher who invites them in with a gesture.

The two wolves follow Mr. Yukimura through the house, leading them to the dining area. Scott separates from her, looking around the house as Kira's father leaves them to retrieve the food.

"Two wolves in a fox den..." Charlie mutters, causing the alpha to look at her in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she replies, ignoring his look as her eyes dart around to the various ornate paintings and antiquities. They both look toward the door as Noshiko walks in, her eyes immediately connecting with Charlie's.

"You must be Scott," Mrs. Yukimura says, shaking the boys hand. "We can't thank you enough for saving Kira from that coyote."

"Oh- uh, that's all good," he replies awkwardly, wincing slightly.

"And you must be Charlie," Noshiko moves to her, shaking her hand. The okami nods, smiling.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Mrs. Yukimura," Charlie replies, stepping back.

"It's the least we can do," the celestial kitsune replies, gesturing for the two to sit down before the table. "Please take a seat while we wait for Kira and my husband."

Charlie sits down on the ground, folding her legs while Scott awkwardly tries to arrange himself on the floor. Kira then emerges from down the hall, changed out of her more casual clothes. She sits down next to the werewolf, smiling slightly.

Noshiko and Charlie exchange a glance at the pair, the okami smiling slightly, happy that Scott has found someone that he likes. "So Scott, I'm sure that as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive sushi restaurants. But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef."

Charlie glances at the werewolf, raising an eyebrow as he looks hesitantly at the plate that Mr. Yukimura had placed down, sucking in his lips slightly. "Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura and hirame," Kira's father sits down, pointing to the sushi as Scott nods repeatedly, leaning closer to the food over Charlie's shoulder.

"You've never eaten sushi before, have you?" Mrs. Yukimura assumes, watching the way the alpha was examining the sushi.

"Is it all raw?" He asks, looking up at the adults.

"Not the rice," Kira's father replies, causing Charlie to laugh under her breath.

"Oh my god, guys. We were supposed to have lasagna tonight," Kira replies.

"I was trying to impress our guests. I didn't want to bring out the...you know what? I'll make lasagna," Mr. Yukimura amends, waving his hand.

"Oh no, no! It's okay. I can try anything - really," Scott rushes, smiling slightly. "Okay..."

Charlie turns, frowning as the werewolf fumbles with the chopsticks, staring at them in confusion. He holds them awkwardly, Kira wincing at him. She catches the okami's eye, the girl nodding at her to help him before he ends up stabbing his own eye out.

"Uh-here. Try holding this one like a pencil, and this one goes under it, like this," Kira demonstrates, placing Scott's fingers around the utensils properly. "Then you just move the top one, like this..."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," the alpha smiles, trying to pick up the fish. Charlie winces at the sushi falls just before he was about to eat it, Kira catching it quickly. Almost too quickly. The okami looks up at Noshiko, eyes wide as she asks a silent question. The woman nods slightly back at her, prompting Charlie to turn to the sushi.

She quickly picks up one of the hamachi as well, dipping in it wasabi sauce. Scott looks at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm cultured," she replies, turning back to her plate.

"So you guys moved here from New York?" Scott asks.

"I have family ties here. Several generations," Noshiko replies.

"Yukimura is Japanese, right?" he asks, looking between the two.

"Yes, but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married, I took her name as she was the only surviving member of her family," Mr. Yukimura replies, smiling.

"You didn't want to take both names?"

"We were married in Japan, where the law says that the couple must share the same name. To belong to the same koseki."

"My wife's lineage is quite unique. I was actually going to discuss it in class," Kira's father adds, looking between the two guests.

"Please don't," his daughter replies, sighing.

"Kira. You should be proud of your heritage," Charlie turns at the sound of gasping, eyes widening as Scott reaches for his throat, coughing.

"Scott?" she asks, frowning at him.

"Scott, what happened to your wasabi?" Kira asks as the werewolf continues coughing, eyes watering at the taste.

"I though it was guacamole, Charlie ate a whole bunch," Scott replies, exhaling loudly. He gulps down a cup of water, coughing even harder.

"That's because I eat Japanese food all the time!" Charlie exclaims, laughing slightly. The Yukimura's pass Scott a larger cup of water, sighing as the boy calms down, the spicy feeling fading.

"Well, I'm going to show Scott and Charlie my room," Kira says, standing up. She pulls up the werewolf with her, beginning to pull him down the hall. ***

Noshiko looks at Charlie, who hesitates before replying. "Actually I need to talk to your dad about last lessons history - if that's okay?" The okami lies, smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?" Kira asks, glancing between her and her parents. Charlie nods, waiting for the girl to leave the room before turning to the Yukimura's.

Noshiko hesitates slightly before speaking. "I am deeply sorry about your parents Charlie..." She starts, meeting the okami's eyes. "Ken told me what happened, about Deucalion and your loss of control."

Charlie swallows slightly, eyes flickering. "Yeah...right after I found them, I just snapped. I think I was running for about three months before I made my way to Deaton's..."

"And do you still have your original abilities?" Mrs. Yukimura asks, referring to her ability to see auras and sense when something supernatural is or has occurred.

"Yeah...but it's been going a bit haywire lately. I have a friend who's a banshee and generally we have been able to feel the same kind of pull to supernatural events. All day she was hearing this buzzing, like flies, but I couldn't hear it," Charlie frowns, looking down.

"Can you make your wolf-spirit detectable to me?" Noshiko asks, causing the girl to nod. Just like she taught her, Charlie lifts the suppression over her wolf-aura, her eyes glowing.

The woman flashes her eyes golden, looking over Charlie with a sharp gaze. She sighs, causing the okami to let her iris' to turn back to brown. "I don't see anything, but, Charlie...when did your eyes change blue?"

The girl exhales, curling her fingernails into her palms as flashes from the night penetrate her mind. "I...I have only told Deaton, and that was because he knew what color they were before..." She hesitates before replying.

"It was about a month after Deucalion had killed my parents, and I was wondering around some random city. I ended up at a bar, for some reason they didn't check my ID but...my eyes suddenly changed. All the people, it was so distracting, but I could see clearly, this man, his aura was so dark..." Charlie takes a deep breath, blinking against the tears that had form in the corner of her eyes. "I followed him down the side of the building when he when to have a cigarette, there was no one there...I though there was no one there. I couldn't control it, the wolf side just took over and I was suddenly throwing him so hard against the wall that he went unconscious."

"For some reason I didn't shift into a full wolf but, my mind was the same. A woman, I think it was his wife, came out to check on him. She wasn't a bad person, she was innocent but I couldn't tell the difference. She tried to throw me off of him, so I just turned and..." Charlie cuts off, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again. "The man got away, but someone saw me. An Argent. He was about to kill me, but he let me go. Maybe he recognised the okami species or maybe it was because I was the same age as his daughter at the time, but he spared me. My eyes changed from green to blue and I eventually ended up in Beacon Hills."

She looks up, trying to judge Noshiko's reaction. Charlie is suddenly pulled in by the woman who hugs her tightly. She tenses up automatically but eventually relaxes, letting a single tear slip out to land on Mrs. Yukimura's shirt. "Thank you," the okami whispers, exhaling shakily. She misses her mother and father, so much that she can't bare it at times but she pushes it down, far enough that she can't feel it.

Charlie breaks away as she hears Kira and Scott come down the hall, wiping her face quickly before turning to the two. "Ready to go?" Noshiko asks, smiling at them.

Scott nods, grabbing his helmet. "Yeah, my mom wants me to get back home," he replies. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Thank you," the okami adds.

"You are both very welcome," Mr. Yukimura replies, turning to his wife. "We'll show you out," Noshiko adds, guiding both Scott and Charlie to the front door.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura," Scott says as they close the door, Kira walking the two down the pathway to their bikes. "Thank you for the food."

"For the sushi or the pizza?" Kira asks, turning toward the boy.

"Uhhh, the pizza was good," Scott replies, pulling on his gloves while Charlie walks ahead of them.

"You both seem like really nice people. And not because you stopped me getting eaten by a coyote," Kira says, smiling at the two.

Charlie turns at the sight of movement from the corner of her eye, seeing Barrow run behind Scott with a crowbar in his hand. "Scott!" She shouts, causing the alpha to turn around but it was too late to do anything.

William Barrow turns toward the two girls with crazed eyes, holding the weapon in his hands. Charlie takes a slow step back, keeping her eyes on the man. "Kira, run," the okami whispers quickly, throwing her arms up as he swings the crowbar at her head, knocking her to the floor.

* * *

 **That was probably the longest chapter ever! And now we have the whole story of the Argent-Charlie confrontation and more of her past with her family. If it was not clear enough, Charlie's adoptive mother was a banshee, which is why she adopted her.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~bmdrwho12**


	26. We are not in an Alien movie!

[23] We are not in an Alien movie!

* * *

 _Songs:_

~ Running Out / **Interstellar Soundtrack ***

~ Used to / **Mutemath ****

~ The Hunter (Apocalypse version) / **Snow Ghosts *****

* * *

The sound of electricity snapping and crackling is the first thing she hears, forcing Charlie to open her eyes against the bright light. She winces, her vision blurry as she tries to focus on her surroundings.

The okami blinks, eyes widening as she watches Barrow throw an axe into a power box, sparks showering the ground. This severs the power cord attached, the man picking it up in his gloved hand, dragging it across the metal gate.

"What are you doing?" Kira asks, a tear trailing down her face as Barrow walks toward her with a deranged smile on his face.

"Right now? Right now I'm gonna take your picture," the man replies, reaching into her pocket to grab the girl's phone. "Just a little proof of our time here together. A little proof for those who never believed." Barrow adjusts the exposure, turning on the flash to take the picture.

"Hey? You gonna take my picture too? Just to let you know though, the flash kinda washes me out," Charlie interrupts, drawing Barrow's attention away from Kira. He turns around quickly, eyes latching onto her.

"I see our other guest is awake..." Charlie grits her teeth, raising her head to look up at the man. He sits on his heels, raising the camera to take her picture. "Thank you for reminding me to take your picture, always good to have more evidence."

"You've taken our picture now Barrow, so let us go," the okami demands, pulling against the wires that held her to the gate opposite Kira.

He shakes his head, moving to stand up between the two. "Have any of you ever heard of a movie called Village of the Damned? The original - not the remake. Nobody cares about crappy remakes."

Barrow breathes in and out harshly, his wide eyes glassy. "I'm talking about the 1960 black and white masterpiece. No? It's about this group of children, blond haired and beautiful," he reaches down to stroke Kira's face, the girl flinching in terror. "Who can make their eyes glow...and they do terrible, terrible things. The tag line poster read, ' _beware the stare that will paralyse the will of the world._ '" His voice suddenly turns sharp and dark, reflecting the true insanity inside his mind.

"Now when I told everyone that I saw children with glowing eyes, they wouldn't believe me! I tried to get them to do something! But they wouldn't budge. They wouldn't move," his eyes snap to Charlie's, voice dropping an octave. "As if they had been paralysed. I am going to shake them out of their paralysis, I'm going to get them moving..." Barrow picks up the electrical cord, holding close to the okami's face. "I'm going to _galvanise_ them."

His face drops at the sound of a motorbike pulling up outside the building, standing up quickly. Barrow runs down the side of one of the gates, hiding from view. Charlie looks up as she hears Scott sprint down the hallway, stopping outside the door. She struggles again from the bonds, wincing as an open wire hits one of the bars, sending an electric shock down her arms.

"Scott!" Kira cries, watching as the werewolf runs into the room. "No! Look out!" Barrow steps out behind him, swinging the electrical wire at the boys face. This ends him flying across the room, the electricity running across his back.

"No! Get away from her!" Charlie shouts, helpless as Barrow walks toward Kira.

"She's...she's not the one you want!" Scott adds, groaning against the electricity still coursing through him. The man ignores their cries, leaning down next to her, so close that if the girl had moved an inch she would be dead.

"No!" The okami shouts just as a sudden bright spark of electricity emerges from Kira, connecting with the power cord. This sends the entire power station into overload, the box opposite Charlie blowing up. She struggles even more to get out of the wires, feeling the impending electric charge moving toward where she was trapped.

She lets out a silent scream, feeling the current rip through her body; carried from the metal gate. The force of the power was enough to break the chords that tied her up, causing her to fall to the floor in agony. Charlie lies still, unable to move as the electricity travels into her limbs.

Her eyes widen as she sees Kira somehow absorbs the electricity that was in the room, the small sparks travelling up into her hands.

"No!" Charlie shouts, hearing Stiles run up behind her. He stops, the okami turning around slightly, trying to sit up. He watches in concern as she winces, gritting her teeth. "Just...stay away," she lets out a breath of air. "There's enough electricity running through me to probably kill a beta werewolf."

She lets out a breathy laugh, raising her head to look at Stiles. The boy blinks a few times, looking at her in shock. "So we're not doing humour today?" Charlie asks, tilting her head.

"You were just kidnapped _and_ electrocuted," Stiles almost shouts, exasperated. "How are you not dead? I thought you _were_ dead for a second."

"Magic healing powers," the okami replies sarcastically, moving to sit up. The boy's eyes widen almost comically, reaching out to try and stop her.

"No! Oh my god what are you doing?" Stiles shouts, Charlie rolling her eyes in reply. She takes a deep breath, standing up slowly. Shaking her hands out, the okami lets out the air she was holding in, looking toward the group.

"Should we get going or just wait for some random maintenance guy to come and find us at the crime scene?" Charlie asks, causing them to move suddenly, snapping out of their stupor. The okami follows the group out of the door, Scott walking behind her.

She suddenly feels her leg spasm slightly, causing the girl to stumble. The werewolf automatically reaches out to stabilise her, grabbing her arm. Scott suddenly jolts back at the pain flooding through him, black veins crawling up is arm.

Charlie turns to look at him, a mix of emotions in her eyes. "I'm fine," she sighs, shifting away at his concerned look. She follows after the two, ignoring the pain still running through her.

* * *

"So when did you get there?" Charlie was seated on the couch in the Sheriff's station, frowning slightly at the agent who looks towards Stiles with narrowed eyes.

"At the same time," he replies vaguely, knee bouncing slightly.

"At the same time as who?" Agent McCall asks again, sighing.

"Same time as me," Scott interrupts, Stiles pointing towards his friend with his eyebrows raised.

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asks, frowning.

"That's what I'm asking you," McCall replies, pointing at the boy, his frustration rising. "The two of you arrived at the same time, was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott replies, tilting his head.

"I think he's asking me," Stiles interrupts, leaning forward.

"Maybe he's asking both of you?" Charlie adds, raising an eyebrow. Agent McCall rolls his eyes, hesitating slightly while he tries to focus his thoughts.

"Just- let me ask the questions," Stiles winks at the man slightly, pointing to him. This causes Charlie to barely cover a laugh with a cough, hiding her smile. "Just so I have this absolutely clear - Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira and for some reason, Charlie, to a power substation and tied them up as to electrocute them. This then blacked out the entire town."

"Sounds about right..." Stiles nods, sharing a look with Scott.

"How did you know he'd take them to a power station?"

"Well, because he was an electrical engineer...so where else would he take her?" The boy replies again, scratching his head. The corner of his mouth lifts up in a slight smile, exchanging a look with the okami next to him.

"That's one hell of a deduction there Stiles," McCall replies, blinking.

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops, he's in law enforcement," Stiles looks towards his dad, winking at him. The Sheriff covers a laugh with his hand, coughing a few times after Agent McCall looks back at him.

"Stiles...uh...just answer the man," Mr. Stilinski replies, nodding at his son.

"We made a good guess."

"What were the three of you doing?" The agent asks, looking at Scott, Kira and Charlie.

"Eating sushi," Kira and Charlie reply, just as Scott answers at the same time. "Eating pizza." They all exchange a look, the okami sighing slightly.

"Eating pizza," Kira replies just as Scott answers again with a different answer. "Eating sushi," Charlie remains silent, looking toward the two with wide eyes.

The three answer again at the same time. "Eating sushi and pizza."

"You believe this?" Agent McCall looks back at the Sheriff who waves a hand.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak," Mr. Stilinski replies, causing his son to nod slightly before narrowing his eyes. "But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and those two girls sitting there are very lucky for it."

"Kira...is that how you remember it?" The group all sits up, looking toward the girl who hesitates slightly before nodding.

"Yes."

"And you Charlie? Was it the same?" Agent McCall asks, leaning forward.

"Yes," Charlie shakes her hand out as an electric jolt races through her nerves, drawing confused look from Stiles and a concerned one from the werewolf.

"Can I get my phone back now?" Kira asks, face dropping as Scott's father shakes his head.

"Sorry, but no," the Agent leads the group out of the office, handing the girl's phone to a deputy. "Kira, Charlie, a deputy is going to take you home but you need to fill out some paperwork first."

Charlie walks up to the front desk ahead of the girl who hesitates, watching as her phone gets taken to the evidence room. She grabs the pen that was handed to her, signing where the receptionist points to before slipping her jacket on.

She could feel Stiles eyes watching her as she quickly walks out of the Sheriff station, ignoring the shout of Agent McCall about the deputy to take her home. Charlie walks down the street, her breath rushing out of her in clouds.

The okami sighs as she hears the familiar running of Stiles' engine, looking straight ahead as she hears it pull up beside her. "Go away Stiles, I can walk," she replies.

"Yes, but you were almost electrocuted, like, to death. What if you get attacked again?" The boy replies, moving the jeep slowly forward to keep up with her.

"Attacked? By what?"

"I don't know! A demon! Or a zombie-Barrow, or a xenomorph, or a-"

"Oh my god, fine," Charlie groans, walking toward the jeep and jumping in. "You're very annoying, you know that? And we are not in an Alien movie!"

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Charlie stays at home the next day, mostly just not wanting to deal with any crazy supernatural kidnapping crap for at least 10 hours. She still keeps her phone on while catching up on a few shows on Netflix, glancing at the few texts from Scott and Stiles about being away from school but also something about breaking into the police station, which the girl doesn't even attempt to look at.

The okami sighs as another text is send through, this time at around 6 o'clock, just as she moves onto the second season of _How to Get away with Murder._

 _Lydia: Halloween party at Derek's loft. If you don't turn up I will come get you._

Charlie groans, deciding that facing the wrath of Lydia trumps staying in for another episode. She throws on a loose shirt with thin straps, staying in her black jeans and boots. **

The motorbike's engine tears through the previously quiet street, heading up towards Derek's apartment. Charlie winces at the loud music basically vibrating through the walls, walking up the stairs.

She stops at the entrence to the loft, eyes widening at the glowing crowd of teenagers. "Oh god," Charlie mutters, walking into the mass of people, searching for the strawberry blonde. She finds the girl dancing, moving toward the drinks table.

"Hey," the okami shouts over the loud bass, grabbing Lydia's arm.

"Well finally, I thought I was going to have to drag you here," the girl says, pulling her to the left corner of the room.

"Body or face?" A woman asks, her hair painted with glowing pink streaks.

"Uh..." Charlie replies, frowning. "What?"

"She'll go with body," Lydia answers for her, walking away. The woman grabs her arm, twisting the glowing paint brush around her wrist in swirls before moving upward.

"Ok, sure, I totally agreed to this..." Charlie says sarcastically, freezing as the artist continues to put the color on her neck and face as well.

"You're done," she says, smiling at the okami who then stands at the end of the crowd, leaning on a pole. Her eyes drift over to the entrence, watching as Stiles, Scott and Kira walk into the room. Charlie could see them trying to push through the crowd, talking over the loud music.

She blinks a few times as she sees a girl come up to Stiles, kissing him on the cheek. The okami shifts her eyes away as he follows after her, staring blankly.

"Boys are stupid," Lydia suddenly appears behind her, watching the exchange. "I know you like him..."

Charlie sighs, turning to look at the strawberry blonde. "He's literally the most idiotic person I have ever met, but...I can't help it," the okami replies.

"Stiles is oblivious, you need to tell him that you like him or he'llnever figure it out," Lydia finishes, walking off into the crowd. The okami shifts slightly, a chill running over her arms. She looks behind her, frowning as something moves out of the corner of her eye, disappearing into the shadows. Charlie shakes her head a little before walking into the crowd, dancing with a random group of people.

She gradually moves around the room, making sure to keep her eyes away from where Stiles and that random girl were making out on the staircase. Charlie is suddenly knocked to the side, stumbling into a guy. "What the hell, man?" she shouts, looking toward the person who pushed her. Her eyes widen as she sees Stiles staring at her, gaze flickering down to the orange paint that was smudged on his lips, just like the one on his cheek. "Never mind," she replies, moving away from the boy.

He grabs her arm, stopping her from getting away. "Hey! Wait," Stiles shouts, watching the girl glare at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Charlie replies, trying to pull away again. "You know that I can break your arm," she threatens, narrowing her eyes at the arm that was holding her. Stiles releases her from his grip, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What's wrong?" He presses, frowning as his previous concern is forgotten.

Charlie's eyes flicker slightly as she grits her teeth. "I just...I just thought that maybe-" she breaks off groaning. "You know what, never mind. I'll see you later," the okami walks off into the crowd, ignoring Stiles' voice calling after her.

She suddenly spots Derek walking through the crowd, her eyes widening in surprise. He walks up to the DJ, grabbing the bouncer by the throat after a brief conversation. The music breaks off as he throws the turn table to the ground, shouting for the teenagers to leave. ***

A cold presence envelopes the room, the black figures now standing out as it becomes less crowded. Charlie's eyes catch Lydia's as she is carried out of the apartment by Danny, Aiden staying. She looks toward Scott who runs in with Kira, Allison, Isaac and Ethan coming out of the storage room at the same time.

They all exchange wary glances, looking at the men in masks who stood still, their hands folded in front of them. Just as the final teenagers leave the room, the figures all move simultaneously, stepping to face Aiden who was in the corner of the room, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Guys, they're all looking at me," Aiden says, eyes darting around as the creatures take a step forward, shadows trailing their bodies. "Why are they all looking at me?"

Scott growls, exchanging a look with Derek, who then runs up to the nearest figure, swiping his claws across its torso. The creature quickly dodges the attacks, jumping and spinning away from the alphas punches. Charlie watches on, frowning as Derek roars, quickly snapping a creatures neck to the side. It then, after a few moments, turns its head back, the bones in its neck fusing together.

The alpha is then thrown into the air as one of the figures pushes a palm into his chest, sending him smashing into the concrete wall. They all turn back to face Aiden, stepping forward again.

Isaac quickly runs up behind them, flicking his claws out and growling. One of them then turns around, pulling a Ninjatō from its chest and twisting it around, an obvious threat to the werewolf. Charlie tries to move forward but she can't, her body not responding to her brain. Isaac takes a few careful steps back, watching it move back around at step in front of Aiden as the other two hold his arms.

"Somebody do something!" Allison shouts, one of the creatures putting a hand behind his ear, looking into his eyes.

It tilts its head, a glowing yellow orb appearing in each dark eye. The creature quickly swipes a finger down the back of Aiden's head, letting the omega drop to the ground. They all then slowly turn to Kira, Scott quickly jumping up and moving in front of the girl protectively. His eyes glow red as he growls, moving backward and exchanging a look with the kitsune.

Just as he looks back, the sun rises through the glass windows, shining directly onto the creatures. Charlie's eyes widen as they suddenly fade from view, their shadows floating away into the air. Ethan quickly runs to his brother, crouching by his side.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asks, gasping. The okami takes a slight step forward, now suddenly able to move, as Isaac looks to Allison.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up..."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading - hope you have an amazing day!**

 **~ailie-willow**


	27. Still hot though

[24] Still hot though

* * *

Songs:

~ If You Wait / **Oh Wonder**

* * *

Charlie's foot taps almost incessantly against the leg of the table, causing Deaton to look up from his book at her with a frown.

"What?" Charlie asks, raising an eyebrow. Her god-father says silent, watching her with unreadable eyes. The okami sighs, finishing her apple before getting up and throwing the core in the bin. "You know you need to tell me what you are thinking once and a while, it's usually how this god-daughter/god-father thing works I think..." She trails off, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she feels it buzz against her thigh.

 _This is Argent, I need you to meet me at the old industrial area that's on the west side of Beacon Hills._

Charlie frowns in confusion, typing out a reply.

 _Why? You gonna kill me?_

 _Charlie._

 _Fine._ She replies. sighing slightly. "Another missed day of school..."

* * *

Charlie slows down as Chris Argent's car comes into view, focusing her hearing on the conversation between Allison and her father. "Katashi's office is in here," Argent replies, turning around to face her as he hears the motorbike behind him.

The okami quickly cuts the engine, staring at the older man with a frown. "So what did you need me for?"

He exchanges a glance with Allison, hesitating slightly. "You know the Yakuza?"

"I know _of_ them..." Charlie answers, frowning deeper.

Chris sighs, shifting is eyes away before replying. "We need to know about how to stop those creatures, and I have a rare pistol to sell him. I need someone to help me take out the rest of the guards."

She looks down, blinking a few times in thought. Charlie hesitates slightly before slowly nodding, raising her head. "I'll do it...So how are we going to get in there?"

Allison's father rolls out the blueprints of the building, setting in on the hood of the car. "Okay so Katashi's office is here-"

"Guys, this isn't going to work. I look ridiculous," Isaac interrupts, causing the group to turn around and face the teen werewolf. "I mean...I look like I just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school."

"You still look hot though," Charlie replies, smiling innocently. Allison quickly whips around to face her, eyes wide. "What! He does..."

"All you have to do is keep him talking long enough to get inside and find Katashi," Chris counters, ignoring the nervous look on Isaac's face. "He may not be there for the buy in person but he won't be far."

"You look great," Allison reassures, stepping toward the boy slightly.

"I am sweating. All the way through my jacket. I didn't even know I could sweat this much," Isaac rambles.

"Give me a second," the huntress says to Charlie and her dad, prompting them to walk to the other side of the car, looking over the map. The okami squints slightly, peering down at the layout of the rooms.

"So, how do you feel about your only daughter dating another werewolf?" Charlie asks, eyes flickering up to see Allison and Isaac very closer to each other.

The man just lets out a deep and almost frustrated sigh, rolling up the map and stepping out from behind the car.

Charlie follows behind him, cracking her knuckles. "Let's do this then."

* * *

Argent quickly steps into the doorframe, grabbing one of the security guards by the neck and pulling him backwards. Charlie grabs the other guard by the arm as he turns around, holding it in place as she sends a punch to his head, knocking him out.

The okami drags the man out of the room, tossing him to the ground next to the other guard. Charlie looks toward Allison's father, nodding at him silently as he turns back around, pulling out his gun.

She takes a deep breath, following slowly behind the man as he grabs the last guard, throwing him to the ground in front of him as he reaches Katashi's office.

"Taking out my security is not what I would call a good conversation starter," Katashi starts, holding the gun steadily toward the Argent.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Chris walks forward, still pointing the gun at the Japanese mafia leader. "Allison, take the man's gun." The huntress enters from the other side of the room, swinging a small chain around the weapon and pulling it out of his hands. "Now...can we talk?"

"Guys?" Charlie turns at Isaac's voice, eyes widening as she focuses on the claws poised directly at the teen wolf's throat. "They have a werewolf too."

Allison's father just pulls out a cloth covered item, putting it on the table and sliding it to Katashi. "Starting to remember? It was 24 years ago."

The man just nods at the werewolf, causing him to let go of Isaac. "You know what they are, don't you?"

"They are called the Oni. They are demons, and they are unstoppable," the man replies, looking down at the broken pieces rearranged into a mask.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them? A weapon maybe?" Allison interrupts, frowning.

"Nothing. At least no man-made weapon. The Oni are a force of nature - you don't fight a tsunami. You endure it and you hope you are not destroyed in its path."

"Then how do we endure it?" Charlie asks, causing the man's eyes to flicker to hers, widening slightly.

"One of you already has," Katashi walks around the table, turning Isaac's head to the side roughly. "This is the Japanese kanji for 'self'. This mean he is still himself...the Oni are looking for one who is no longer themselves."

"What do you mean, no longer themselves?" Chris asks, eyes narrowing at the man.

"Possessed, by a dark spirit...there are 13 kinds of Kitsune. Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder. But there is one, a dark kitsune. They call it void. Or _nogitusne_."

 _Everyone has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone has Lose has it lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole Everyone has Lose No one Shadow No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar lose it Everyone loses No one has Door let in Ajar Hole No one Shadow No one has lose it Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow loses No one Ajar Everyone has Lost All Shadow No one has Everyone Ajar No one has Shadow Everyone has to has it lose it Everyone loses No one Everyone has holes No shadows No one has lose it Everyone Ajar No one has Door let in Ajar Shadow Everyone Lost things Everyone No one Lost it_

Charlie takes in a shaky breath, trying to push the buzzing out of her mind. She digs her nails into her palms, eyes shifting between the people in the room, hoping they won't notice her panic. She digs her nails into her palms, wincing as blood starting trickling down her palm.

"Nogitsune draws it's power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos...do you know why I'm missing this finger?" Katashi asks.

"Penance," Allison's father replies gravely.

"There's a ritual called yubitsume, removing the joints of the little finger weakens the grip on the sword. When a katana is gripped properly the little finger is the strongest," Katashi continues, looking down.

"Why did they take your finger?" Isaac asks.

"They didn't take it. A yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior. It was penance for a mistake, and it wasn't my only one."

"I don't know what it was about the way I moved or stood that suggested to them that I was going to take them on. Because actually I was preparing to run for my life," Katashi turns away, facing the glass window behind him. "That shot you fired saved me from looking like a coward before the survivors."

The Japanese mafia boss takes a breath before continuing. "For that humiliation, I wouldn't have to have given up my finger, I would have had to give up my head." Katashi re-wraps the mask, pushing back toward Chris as they both stand up out of their chairs. "I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mister Argent. I owe you more than my life. I owe you my honor."

"I will tell you one thing however, if there is a nogitsune among you...let the Oni destroy it." Katashi turns and narrows his eyes at Allison. "Even if it is your own daughter."

Chris looks toward Allison, frowning deeply. He nods before walking out of the room, prompting his daughter, Charlie and Isaac to follow him.

"Okami," Katashi's voice breaks the silence of the room, causing the girl to freeze. She turns around, taking in a breath.

"How do you know that?" Charlie replies harshly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I could sense it the moment you walked in here..." The man says, walking around the table to stand in front of her. "You need to be aware. An Okami being here at the same time as a nogitsune is extremely dangerous."

"What do you mean, dangerous?" She questions.

"With an okami, there is a fine-line between malevolence and benevolence. Much like the Oni, an Okami can be used...if there is a nogitsune you _must_ leave. To save the lives of your friends and this town..."

Charlie takes a breath, looking down at the ground. She pulls a hand through her hair, swallowing against the growl that threatened to push up her throat.

 _I have to leave._

* * *

 **So sorry for the crazy long wait! Thank you so much for reading :) Also thank you to the guest that wrote:** _"ugh, charlie is so annoying and trashy. i don't know why this book even exists,ew._

 **That actually made my day, it made me laugh quite a lot, so thank you!**

 **~bmdrwho12**


	28. He's terrified

[25] He's terrified

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _~ Stay /_ _ **Hans Zimmer - Interstellar Soundtrack**_

* * *

Charlie winces against the wind whipping her hair into her eyes, blinking rapidly. She was uncomfortably aware of the bike engine rumbling in her ears and her heart thumping against her ribcage.

 _If there is a nogitsune, you must leave_.

She turns the bike around the corner to her house, jumping off quickly once she reaches her driveway. Charlie cuts the engine, running up to the front door. Her boots hit the hardwood floor, the sound echoing all the way to Deaton's study where her godfather had taken the morning off. "Deaton!" Charlie shouts throwing open the door.

The man looks up with concerned eyes from his book, which read, _Japanese Mythology: Yōkai, Past and Present. "_ Charlie?" He asks, standing up and moving across the room toward her.

She hesitates slightly, biting her lip before continuing. "What do you know about the nogitsune?"

"Well, a nogitsune is a dark kitsune, but you already know that. I assume you are referring to its relation to you?" Deaton presumes, raising his eyebrows.

"How did you know?" The okami questions, an edge of hostility in her tone.

"Ever since the Oni arrived and your abilities started acting up, I did some research," Deaton pauses, walking back to his desk to quickly scan over the book he was reading. " _The nogitsune and the Okami are closley linked, the Okami's ability to be used as a force of good or evil allows it to be weilded. The last documented case of this occurance was in 14 AD (the Azuchi-Momoyama period), causing mass casualties_." He pauses, taking a breath.

" _After this, Japanese hunters on the order of Ashikaga Yoshiaki (the shogun or millitary dictator at the time) depleated most known Okami's in order to prevent it happening again. The remaining Okami's were suspected to have fled across the world to areas such as Europe or Russia,_ " Deaton continues, skipping over a few paragraphs. _"Little is known about the effect or control a nogitsune can have over an Okami but based on various second-hand accounts, the fox can amplify or dampen the abilities of the Okami. It has also been hypothesised that a nogitsune may be able to make the wolf spirit do anything - even kill it's own family..."_

Charlie lets out a breath, her foot tapping against the ground unconciously. "So it's bad..."

"Yes."

"Then what do I do? Katashi told me that if a nogitsune is here then I should leave - to save everyone...but what if me leaving will cause more people to get hurt? If I can somehow turn it against the nogitsune and figure out where it is, then would I save lives?" Charlie questions, her brows furrowing.

"I can't tell you what to do - you have to make the decision," Deaton replies, folding his arms as Charlie's expression changes.

"But - can't you just make the decision like a parent would? I can't do this!" Charlie exclaims, running her fingers through her hair in anguish.

"I'm sorry but you have to make this decision. The purpose of an Okami is a moral judge, you need to think in saving lives rather than being there for your friends," he advises, leaving Charlie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Charlie lets out a loud gasp, sitting upright out of bed as she searches for air. A hand reaches out to clutch her chest, the pressure on her lungs making it hard to breathe. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and sweat trickling down her back, the heat of her bedroom almost suffocating. The okami tries to slow down her breathing, the sense of anguish and pain permeating her mind almost unbearable.

Her fingers thread through her hair, grasping at her skull as the sensation continues. Charlie jolts as her phone suddenly starts vibrating, lighting up with _Scott_ displayed on the screen. The okami winces, answering it after slight hesitation.

"Hello?" Charlie whispers, feeling the pain starting to subside slightly.

"Charlie! It's Stiles - he's in trouble," the werewolf rushes out, his voice filled with worry.

"What? What do you mean in trouble?" The Okami questions, frowning. She could still feel the anguish echoing in her mind but it had decreased enough that she could get up out of her bed.

"He just called me - he must have sleepwalked somewhere. He doesn't know where he is but he's injured," the alpha elaborates, heading out of his house towards Stiles'. "Meet us at his house as soon as you can."

"I'll be there," Charlie promises and as quickly as she can, throws on some random clothes and runs out of the house. Her boots hit the pavement as she jumps on her bike, mind filling with worry for Stiles - the previous episode forgotten.

The Okami pulls up outside Stiles' house, quickly turning off the engine and running up the stairs. She stops abruptly outside his bedroom, eyes widening at the mass amounts of red strings that were tied to a pair of scissors impaled into the bed. Her breath catches in her throat, causing her to turn and frown in confusion at the group.

"He uses red for unsolved cases," Lydia says, looking down at the bed in worry.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden adds, looking at the strawberry blonde.

"Or is an unsolved case," Isaac murmurs.

"Hold on, is he still out there?" Lydia questions, walking toward the group. "You don't know where he is?"

"He said he's in an industrial basement somewhere," Scott replies, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"We came here to get a better scent," Isaac continues, sighing.

"What else did he say?" Charlie asks, frowning. She could feel the pain starting to creep up on her again, causing the hairs of her arms to stand on end. A shudder runs through her, a cold feeling slipping into her veins like ice water.

"Something's wrong with his leg - it's bleeding," Scott grits his teeth.

"And it's freezing," Isaac adds, causing Charlie's eyes to widen, looking down.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year, it's going to drop into the 20's," Aiden comments, looking toward Scott.

"What did his dad say?" Charlie asks the Alpha

"We kind of...we haven't told him yet," Scott replies after a few moments hesitation.

"Wait, Stiles is bleeding, lost _and_ freezing but you haven't told his dad?" Charlie questions increduously.

"He made me promise not to," Scott reasons, causing the okami to roll her eyes. "We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far right?"

"His jeep is gone...he could be anywhere" Charlie replies, pulling out her phone. "You promised you wouldn't call his dad but I didn't."

"Wait - Charlie, hold on. I can get more help, I can call Derek and Allison," Scott remedies, holding out a hand.

"We don't have enough time! Stiles is a missing person so the best people to narrow down where the hell he is, would be the cops," Charlie pauses, taking a breath. "He is going to freeze before we even get close."

The alpha werewolf hesitates, looking to the ground. "You don't have to call his dad - it's five minutes to the station."

Charlie and Isaac nod, beginning to walk out the door. "We'll catch up," Lydia says, a hand shooting out to stop Aiden. The group turns around, frowning at the banshee.

"What? Why?" Scott asks, looking at her with concern.

"There is something here," Lydia states, sucking in a breath.

"Yeah, evidence of total insanity..." Isaac comments, eyes drifting back to the scissors on the bed.

"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we figure out a way to keep him from freezing to death," Scott replies, eyes flickering between each of the people in the room.

"Go, we'll be right behind you..." Lydia says, turning back around to face Stiles' bed. Scott, Isaac and Charlie quickly rush down the stairs, all running as fast as they could to the Sheriff station.

Scott leads the way into the station, quickly walking up to Sheriff Stilinski who gave the group an alarmed look. "What's going on?" Scott and Charlie share a look before the alpha replies after a moments hesitation.

"It's Stiles, he's missing."

"Hold on, what do you mean he's missing?" The Sheriff frowns, looking between the three wolves.

"He called me, he said he's in some kind of basement and it's freezing. His jeep is gone too..." Scott replies, looking toward Stiles' father who lets out a shaky breath.

"Come on," Stilinski whispers, looking down at the desk for a moment. He rasies his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "Okay, if jeep is missing then that's where we start. Parrish, get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep," he order, causing the deputy to nod in reply. "Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level building that he could've gotten into by sleepwalking."

"It's the coldest night of the year so far, so if he's out there barefoot, in just a t-shirt he may be already hypothermic," the Sheriff raises his voice, addressing the station. "Let's move fast. Let's think fast - the three of you, come with me."

He leads the group into his office, closing the door behind him. "Okay is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell everybody out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing," Charlie replies quickly.

"Can she help find him?" Stiles' dad asks, looking toward her.

"Well, she's working on it," Isaac answers, sighing slightly.

"Anything else?"

"I called Derek and Allison for help," Scott replies, causing Mr. Stilinski to nod.

"Okay - uh - can you find him by scent?" he asks, gritting his teeth. He was then interuppted by knocking at the door, causing the group to turn.

"We got it sir. We found the Jeep," a young deputy says, causing the groups eyes to widen.

Charlie, Scott and Isaac both arrive on their bikes at the same time as Mr. Stilinski, pulling up in the parking lot. They all rush to the jeep, the Sheriff pulling the door open and looking inside. "It's dead," he says, looking to the three wolves with a sigh. "He must have left the lights on."

"Why would he come here?" Charlie asks, frowning. Mr. Stilinski looks back at the hospital, taking a breath

"Let's find out."

Scott, Isaac and Charlie follow the Sheriff in as he pushes the doors open to the hospital, walking purposefully in. "Security's doing sweeps of every floor. Nothing yet," Melissa says, running up to the group.

"What about the basement?"

Melissa nods. "Follow me," Stiles' father walks after her, leaving the three wolves to stand in the ER waiting room. Scott's phone suddenly buzzes, the boy pulls it out quickly, thinking it's Stiles. _Come to the roof ,_ Derek types, causing the group to exchange a look before heading up the stairs.

They all run out on to the roof, stopping to see Derek looking out. "He's not here, not anymore," the werewolf says.

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asks, letting out a breath.

"Gone."

"I'll go tell Stilinski," Isaac says, turning toward the exit.

"And see if you can find Allison? She's not answering her phone," Scott asks, earning a nod from the beta who then runs from the roof. The okami and the alpha then both walk to Derek, the former frowning slightly at the strange energy that seemed to linger.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asks, breathing in. "Ever hear of chemo-signals?" This causes Scott to nod, frowning. "Chemical signals that communicate emotion, and just our sweat can give off anger, fear, disgust..."

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel," the older werewolf says, causing both of the teens to close their eyes, breathing in.

"Stress," the alpha frowns.

"And anxiety," Charlie adds, looking out onto the roof. "What was he doing up here?"

"I don't know," Derek replies. "But there was definitely some kind of struggle."

"With who?" Scott asks, turning his head.

"With himself."

Scott and Charlie walk down the stairs to the ER, meeting the Sheriff and Melissa who were whispering to each other. "Find anything?" the alpha asks, causing the two adults to shake their heads.

Charlie suddenly feels the anxiety push against her chest, causing her lungs to constrict. She tries to take a deep breath in, the terror almost echoing around her brain, clinging on to every single thought. She stretches her hands out in front of her, looking down as her vision suddenly changes, the hospital suddenly replaced with a dark basement, Stiles screaming in pain as he tries to pull the coyote trap apart from where it was tearing into his leg.

She gasps, her heart lurching in her chest it flashes back to the ER. "Oh my god," Charlie whispers, raising her head. "Scott," she whispers again , causing the alpha to turn his head towards her, taking in her panicked state.

"Charlie?" This draws the attention of Mr. Stilinski and Melissa, causing them to look at her in concern.

"I can see him. I can see Stiles," Charlie rushes out, looking at the group.

"What do you mean, you can see Stiles?" Stilinski replies, frowning at her.

"Uh - right before Scott called me about Stiles I woke up with this feeling. This panic in my chest," Charlie takes a deep breath. "It then went away but...just then, I was suddenly in this basement, just like Stiles described. He was there..."

"Do you know which basement?" Scott asks, eyes widening.

"No, it was too dark but there was this, coyote trap around his leg and..." Charlie runs a hand through her hair, letting out a breath. "He's terrified."

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the late update, uni is a little crazy!**

 **Also I am in awe of Dylan O'brien in these scenes - he is an amazing actor.**

 **~ailie willow**


	29. A feeling

[26] A feeling

* * *

Song:

~ Come as you are / **Prep School**

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski lets out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "Okay, do we have any leads on where the basement is?"

"Wait," Scott says, looking down at his phone. "It's Lydia, she knows where he is."

"Where is he?" Melissa asks, tilting her head.

"Eichen House..." The alpha replies, looking up from his phone. "Stiles is in the basement of Eichen House."

"Then we gotta go," Mr. Stilinski says, nodding at Scott to follow him out the door.

"Scott! Wait!" Charlie shouts, prompting the werewolf to stop and turn around, frowning in confusion.

"What is it? We need to find him," Scott asks, anxious to find his friend.

"I just..." The feeling pushes at her mind, causing Charlie to close her eyes, rubbing at her forehead. "I have this feeling...I can't explain it but you need to go without me."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something else...I know my abilities have been going a bit haywire lately but something is telling me to stay here," the okami explains, breathing out.

"If you really think these is something else, then you can stay. I'll message you when we get to Eichen," Scott replied, nodding at her.

"Good luck," Charlie offers, giving the alpha a slight smile before he runs off after the Sheriff.  
She turns around, letting out a breath and closing her eyes. The okami could feel something, just tugging at the edge of her mind but no matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to reach it. She walks toward one of the chairs, sitting down with her head in her hands. Charlie lets out a long breath, biting her lip as the feeling slips out of her grasp. Rage builds up inside her, the feeling of uselessness adding to her anger. The okami quickly stands up, beginning to pace the empty hallway frantically.

Charlie suddenly turns, slamming her fist into the plaster wall of the hospital. Her hand breaks through the thin material, causing pieces of the wall to go flying. Air rushes out of her lungs in heavy pants but it is not enough to cover the sound of footsteps leading toward the hallway Charlie was in. Her eyes widen, watching Mrs. McCall walk toward her, a phone to her ear. The nurse looks at the girl with a shocked expression, eyes flickering to the wall. The okami winces, trying to sweep some of the plaster into a pile with her foot. "Sorry?" She offers, biting her lip.

Scott's mother lets out a half laugh, putting her phone back in her pocket. "By the amount of supernatural fights that go on here, I think the hospital is pretty used to it," she dismisses, walking toward the girl. "What are you doing here Charlie? I thought you would be at Eichen House with Scott."

The girl sighs, looking down. "I tend to have a strange sense for the supernatural, and while they haven't been exactly right these days, something is telling me to stay here..." She pushes her hair out of her eyes, letting out another breath.

"I just got a call from Rafael - Scott's father," Melissa amends at Charlie's confused look. "He said that he's noticed something on the transcript of the conversation between Scott and Stiles and needs to talk to me," she explains, earning a nod from the okami. "Do you want to come? Clearing your head might do you good."

Charlie hesitates before smiling slightly and following the woman out of the hospital. They sit in silence in the car to the station, the dark trees of Beacon Hills preserve rushing past the windows. Scott's mother parks in front of the Sheriff Station, telling Charlie to wait in the car while she talks to Rafael.

The okami takes a breath, trying to ignore the strange feeling rolling in the back of her mind like a curling wave, about to break. She tries to reach for Stiles again, but she couldn't get back to being inside the basement again. " _Come on Stiles_ ," Charlie whispers, looking down at her hands.

Her head snaps up at the sound of footsteps heading towards the car, her eyebrows pulling into a slight frown at the sight of Mr. McCall following after Melissa. "What's going on?" The okami asks, eyes moving in distrust to Scott's absent father.

"He thinks he knows where Stiles might be," Mrs. McCall replies, sitting in the passenger seat after Charlie moves to the back seat, Rafael starting the car.

"Well I think the real question in all of this is, how do we know he is not still asleep?" The agent corrects, pulling out of the station.

"You mean he's been asleep this whole time?" Charlie asks, frowning.

"People can do crazy things while sleepwalking. One guy goes down to the kitchen and cooks an entire meal. Another guy is found mowing his lawn naked..."

"Why does that matter?" Melissa laughs, turning away from the man to look out the window.

"Remember that townhouse apartment we lived in? There was that one night I came home drunk-" Mr. McCall starts.

"Oh, one night?" Melissa replies incredulously, rolling her eyes. Charlie winces at the awkwardness, looking down.

"Let me finish," Rafael sighs. "So I'm drunk, passed out on the bed. I get up to go to the bathroom, then all of a sudden I hear you yelling 'what the hell are you doing?'"

"Because you were in the closet, peeing in the laundry basket!" Mrs. McCall exclaims.

"I thought it was the laundry basket!"

Oh no, you were drunk off your ass," she counters, sighing. Charlie frowns slightly, seeing where Scott's father was headed with his point.

"Yeah but I was convinced it was the bathroom, so how do we know Stiles isn't just convinced he's in some kind of basement and isn't actually there," Melissa nods slowly, letting out a breath. "I think when he called Scott, Stiles was still asleep and is still _asleep_."

"Then where is he?" Charlie asks, looking at Rafael in the rearview mirror.

"I have an idea about that too," Mr. McCall turns the car in front of Beacon Hills preserve, getting out and looking through the trees. "I think he's in the coyote den."

Melissa and Charlie share a look, both of them running through the trees. The okami takes a breath in, eyes glowing as she locates Stiles' scent from where he made his way through the preserve hours before. She jumps over roots and fallen trees, stumbling as a voice echoes and tangles into her thoughts.

 _Everyone has it but no one can lose it._

Charlie motions for Melissa to continue on without her, the okami stopping for a moment as a deep chill runs through her, seeping into her bones. She takes a breath, shaking her head before continuing after Mrs. McCall who had called out to Charlie as she reached the coyote den with Rafael. The okami runs behind Mrs. McCall her breath catching as she hears a scream tear through the trees, the terror and anguish almost permeable in the air. Melissa drags Stiles despite the yells ripping from the boy, his hands scraping the dirt frantically.

"Wait! No! Wait!" Another terrified yell rips through the air as Mrs. McCall pulls Stiles from the cave, wrapping her arms around the boy. "WAIT!" Stiles screams, trying to pull himself away from Scott's mother. "NO! WAIT"

"Stiles! Stiles, it's okay!" Melissa shouts over the boy. "You're all right!"

"NO, WAIT!"The boy lets out one last yell, his whole boy shaking against Melissa who was holding onto him on the forest floor. Stiles stops, turning around to look at Mrs. McCall in shock, taking in shaking breaths of air. Stiles' eyes fill with tears as they slowly move around the preserve, staring unseeingly toward the ground.

Charlie takes a slight step forward, her hand moving up to cover her mouth at the haunted look in the boy's eyes.

* * *

Charlie sits forward in her chair, between Scott and Lydia who were all waiting outside Stiles' room at the hospital. They all stand up as Mr. Stilinski walks toward them slowly, his hands in his pockets. "He's sleeping now," the Sheriff starts, moving toward the group. "And he's just fine." They all let out a breath, Charlie closing her eyes in relief. "He doesn't remember much, it's a bit like a dream to him. Thank you," he looks towards Mr. McCall, smiling at him.

"It was the repellant we sprayed in the coyote den to keep the other animals out," Rafael replies. "I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering - it's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone."

"No, it was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection," Mr. McCall counters.

"McCall, can you just shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude," the Sheriff replies, causing the agent to sigh.

"Accepted," the two men shake hands, moving apart.

"All right, you three have school in six hours, go home and get some sleep," Melissa orders, giving Scott a hug before guiding the teenagers toward the exit of the hospital.

Charlie looks toward Lydia whole takes in a breath, looking down. "I don't know what happened... _I was so sure._ "

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either," Scott replies, continuing down the hallway. "It doesn't matter know, at least he's okay." Lydia suddenly turns around, causing Charlie to frown at the banshee.

"Lydia do you hear something?" The okami asks, trying to somehow bring about her supernatural abilities again.

"No...I didn't hear anything..." Lydia says, walking past the two and out of the hospital.

Charlie takes a breath in, biting her lip. "Scott," she says, her face pulling into a frown.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you," the okami hesitates slightly.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I kinda need to get home," Scott replies, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Oh, uh - yeah sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Charlie shakes her head, smiling slightly at the alpha who frowns in concern.

"Are you okay?" The werewolf asks, causing Charlie to look down, taking a breath before raising her head again.

"Yeah...I'm fine," she smiles again, nodding. "I just have to get home - Deaton doesn't know where I am..." The okami walks off, leaving Scott watching her in concern.

* * *

 **Bit of a short chapter this time, but this is where I feel like the part naturally ended and I didn't want to make this chapter super super long.**

 **Anyway - thank you so much for the reads/votes and comments - I read everyone one of them and always feel so happy!**

 **On an unrelated note: Anyone listened to Halsey and Lorde's new album - absolutely amazing! I have been listening to them all week!**


	30. No one can lose it

_[28] No one can lose it_

* * *

 _Song:_

 _~ Wild Eyed /_ _ **London Grammar**_

* * *

Charlie opens her eyes, squinting against the sun that pierced through her window. The okami frowns, moving to her alarm clock which she forgot to turn on last night after she got back from the hospital.

The brunette picks it up quickly, eyes widening as she realises that she is severely late to school - having already missed three of her classes.

"Crap!" Charlie shouts, jumping up out of bed and running to grab some random clothes from her closet. The okami then runs down the stairs, stuffing a few textbooks in her bag - probably ones she doesn't even need today - and continues out the door.

By the time she makes it to school it's after lunch, in the middle of a break between classes. Charlie hurriedly makes h into the school, breathing a sigh of relief as she spots Scott and Lydia by the lockers.

"Where were you?" The alpha questions, frowning slightly as the girl walks up to them with a tired look.

"I overslept. Forgot to put my alarm on," the okami replies shortly, rubbing her eyes. She turns to Lydia, who was silent, staring at nothing. "Lydia?" She questions, turning to the strawberry blonde.

The girl in question winces, breaking out of her strange state. "What?" The banshee whispers, vacant eyes turning slowly to the two wolves that were looking at her in concern. "I'm fine..." she trails off, looking down.

Scott clears his throat slightly, causing Charlie to look toward him. "They're, uh, doing tests on Stiles all afternoon. I was going to go over at around 6:00 to visit...if you both wanna come with me?" The okami hesitates slightly, eyes flickering over to Lydia.

"I should probably just go home," the banshee replies, taking in a sharp breath at the sharp sound of a locker slamming.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie looks over the girl carefully, her head tilting slightly. Lydia turns slowly, eyes wide and almost vacant.

"Yeah...I'll text you guys later," the banshee walks off slowly, prompting the two wolves to look at each other in concern. The okami's eyes follow the girl until she exits the school before turning back to the alpha.

"How about you?" Scott asks, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders with a sigh. The okami shifts her eyes away, hesitating again. She bites her lip slightly, letting out a breath.

"I don't know...I need to talk to Deaton after school but I'll try and make it there if I can," Charlie replies, diverting her eyes again.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure Stiles would want you there..." The werewolf trails off, sending a questioning look toward the girl.

"I'll try and be there," the okami replies, however knowing fully well that it would be best for her to stay away from the boy considering that he was most likely the person the nogitsune chose to possess.

Scott nods, looking up as the school bell rings through the air, causing all the students to hurry to their rooms for the next class. The two teenagers part to their respective lessons, a sense of impending tragedy hanging over them.

* * *

Charlie slowly opens the door to the vet clinic, knocking on the wall a few times before walking past the reception. "Deaton?" The okami calls, moving to the back room after she hears his reply. She lingers at the entry way to where her god-father was examining a cats leg, putting it down softly as he notices her. "Hey," she breaks the silence, taking a breath. Charlie walks into the room, sitting down on a chair that was placed to the side, pulling her legs under her.

"The nogitsune...no one is saying it but we think it's Stiles," the okami begins, swallowing. "I've thought about the consequences, to staying in Beacon Hills, and I don't think I can leave... They are facing an unimaginable situation and running away at the slim the chance that the nogitsune will somehow possess me - it's not worth it," Charlie continues, pulling at a rip in her jeans. "And we are also relying on the word of a japanese mafia boss by the way and a probably 100 year old book - we should rely on more updated books by the way."

Deaton nods, stepping out from behind the examination table. "If you believe this is the right decision then go ahead," he comments, a hard look now appearing in his eyes. "Just don't make the wrong decision because you've become attached to Scott and his pack - it may end up hurting them instead."

Charlie swallows, nodding her head once. "Yeah..." She trails off, her gaze drifting to the ground. The okami then snaps out of her stupor, standing up and heading toward the door. "I better get going - thanks for the advice," Charlie grits her teeth, letting out a breath. She continues out the door, hopping on her bike to make her way towards the hospital.

There was still one thought echoing in her brain, _what if staying hurt them more?_

* * *

Her tyres skid against the road, her hands jerking in surprise as a loud voice suddenly breaks into her mind.

 _Everyone has it but no one can lose it...what is it?_

Charlie pulls over, stumbling off her bike as the words stick to her thoughts, twisting them in her mind. She could feel her body shaking, a strange coldness creeping into her veins like ice water.

 _Everyone has it but no one can lose it...what is it?_

The voice suddenly turns sharper, a dark edge to the whisper. A pressure begins in her mind, her breath coming out in harsh pants.

 _EVERYONE HAS IT BUT NO ONE CAN LOSE IT! WHAT IS IT?_

The okami lets out a yell, covering her ears as the voice rises in volume. White noise then suddenly takes over her mind, muffling any sound coming in. She could feel a single tear fall down her face, causing Charlie to thread her hands through her hair, pulling at the roots.

The noise suddenly stops, leaving her mind silent, void of any sound. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears and the way her breath shakes as she breathes in.

Something was happening and she needed to get to the hospital. Charlie pushes the strange feeling out of her mind to get on her bike again, starting the engine and speeding to the hospital.

She puts on the brakes, her eyes widening as she watches an ambulance crash into a water pipe to avoid a flying electrical cable. Charlie quickly gets off her bike, running forward as she sees one of the paramedics step into the quickly growing puddle, his body jolting as volts of electricity from the electrical line runs through the water.

Her boots skid to a stop against the concrete just before the puddle, eyes widen as people mistakenly step into the water, dropping to the ground. Her head turns as she hears Allison shout, watching Issac convulse and fall on the road as he pushes the huntress out of the way. "Issac?" Charlie shouts as well, focusing her hearing and breathing a sigh of relief when she hears his heart beating. Her attention is then moved as she watches Kira flip over the car, landing in the electrified water unharmed.

The kitsune looks forward with wide eyes, watching the electric cable flip and twist, coming closer toward her. Scott and Derek run to one of the sides of the puddle, looking toward Kira with wide eyes. Charlie frowns slightly, watching in disbelief as the girls arm shoots out, grabbing the wire. She then puts her other hand over the top, covering the electric sparks emerging from the top.

The lights of the hospital flicker, Kira looking up toward Derek and Scott with burning orange eyes, her face shocked. Charlie looks toward the entrance of the hospital, gaze connecting with Noshiko who ran out with a group of doctors and nurses.

Charlie then turns back to the wreckage of the parking lot, running towards Isaac with Derek, who was slumped on the ground, eyed vacant. The okami reaches a hand out, feeling for the werewolf's pulse. "Isaac?" Derek questions, gaze flickering to his chest.

"He's not breathing..." Charlie realizes, eyes widening in panic.

"Scott! He's not breathing!" Derek turns, shouting at the alpha.

In the commotion, everyone seemed to forget Stiles who had disappeared; his body taken.

* * *

 **Poor Isaac! Poor Stiles!**

 **So sorry for the late update - this was a filler chapter and it was annoying to write.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~ bmollie72**


End file.
